Lucha entre clases
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: una historia de amor que se desarrolla en el tiempo de la revolución industial, kigo por lo que si no les agrada la pareja mejor no la lean
1. el plan

Las revoluciones de 1848, conocidas en otros países como La Primavera de los Pueblos o el Año de las Revoluciones, fueron una ola de manifestaciones populares que se generalizaron en varias regiones de Europa en el primer semestre de dicho año. Se caracterizan mayoritariamente por su brevedad y rápida expansión. Al contrario que las oleadas revolucionarias de 1820 y 1830, esta nueva oleada tuvo gran repercusión en Estados como Francia, Austria, Alemania, Italia, Hungría y los diversos pueblos de Europa central.

Las revoluciones de este año constituyeron básicamente una demanda de liberalización y, aunque fueron reprimidas, tuvieron gran repercusión. Es en este contexto en el que empieza mi historia.

---en algún callejón de Paris---

-no podemos retirarnos ahora, debemos darles una lección para que sepan que hablamos en serio!!!- gritaba un hombre mientras golpeaba una caja con su puño- quien me secunda?... vamos no sean maricas, si realmente son revolucionarios me apoyaran… -silesio, los hombres se ven los unos a los otros, no tiene el valor para aceptar una misión suicida, pero tampoco quieren negarse.

-cielos Raspail creo que en lugar de traer hombres a esta junta trajiste ratones- una voz femenina dijo desde las sombras- que me ven maricas?, si no tiene pantalones para alzarse en armas mejor regresen a las fabricas- todos los presentes pusieron atención a esta mujer de cabellera de ébano y piel tan pálida que llegaba a dar un ligero tono a verde, ella tomo un poco de cerveza y se sentó en una de las tantas cajas que inundaban el callejón.

-Shego, por tus palabras me imagino que tu si vendrás con migo- dijo Raspail- realmente eres toda una bala mujer- Raspail le dio la mano en señas le fraternidad y choco sus tarros con la bebida alcohólica- ven bola de cobardes….- fue cuando uno de los presentes alzo la voz

- ninguna mujer me va a llamar cobarde, donde y cuando daremos el golpe Raspail- Shego solo sonrió, no podía creer que fácil era convencer a esos idiotas, si cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Raspail en su forma de ver eran solo un montón de corderitos que lo único que sabían hacer era seguir al rebaño

- uno de mis informantes me a confirmado el arribo de algunos hijos de la Casa de Hannover, para cuando sea noche estarán en camino aquí, ese será el momento...- ya no lo dejaron terminar cuando otro alzo la voz

-piensas matar a nobles!!! Estas loco Raspail? Han de venir con escolta- Raspail se quedo en silencio viendo a todos y cada uno de los presentes, Shego intervino

- estamos preparados para lo que venga, tengo un amigo que nos conseguirá armas suficientes… pero si no eres fiel a la revolución….- el hombre se le quedo viendo de nuevo, el tipo no esta muy feliz de que una mujer fuera la mano derecha de Raspail y era demasiado tonto como para expresarlo

- Ya estoy arto!!- levantándose de su asiento y lanzando basura al aire- como se atreve una mujer como tu a…- ya no pudo decir nada mas, un gancho al estomago lo dejo mudo, si efectivamente Shego era una mujer… una mujer que sabia defenderse

- cállate bastardo, si no te agrada lo que digo largare a las fabrica- pateándolo en su parte mas vulnerable, como osaba ese corderito bastardo a alzarle la voz

-clámense- dijo Raspail mientras tomaba a Shego por los hombros- todo esta listo, nos veremos aquí a la puesta de sol ahora retirense- todos se fueron marchando poco a poco, discutiendo sobre el golpe que darían en la noche y justo cuando Shego pensaba retirarse- Shego tenemos que discutir ese "asunto de las armas"

-si dime, que es lo que no entiendes- dijo tomando otro trago a su tarro y sentándose de nuevo

- como es que vas a conseguirlas, que yo recuerde no tenemos dinero para eso- Raspail suspiro sentándose junto a ella

- te acuerdas del alemán del que te hable?- pregunto Shego mientras se rascaba su gran melena de ébano, se veía tan despreocupada nadie diría que estaba apunto de jugarse su vida por un ideal

- creo que si, es el loco de la cicatriz por debajo del ojo que no puede ni dar 3 pasos sin caerse- realmente esperaba que no fuera el, por Dios el tipo es un completo idota… o al menos eso pensaba el

-si es el, tiene muchas armas que nos pueden ayudar- sabia que Drakken no era exactamente el cuchillo mas afilado del cajón pero… era bueno en cuanto a maquinas se trataba

-estas bromeado, si el tipo no puede dar 3 pasos sin caerse y quieres que le confié tal cargo!- sip, Drakken no era muy querido por nadie, era un bufón

-es bueno en lo que hace, creedme Raspail- el se le quedo viendo detenidamente

-esta bien- como decirle que no a ella?- pero si me explota una de esas madres en mi mano te juro que le voy a meter sus armas por donde le quepan

-jajajajajaja, no te preocupes Raspail si algo así sucediera yo seria la primera en meterle sus armas por donde ya te conté- Shego tomo su tarro y lo alzo- por la victoria y por los pobres- Raspail tomo su tarro también y con un gran "salud" bebieron y esperaron a que llegara la puesta de sol.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA: bien, esta historia empezó como un dibujo en la clase de Sociología jajaja hay lo que hace la aburrición, pero al terminar el dibujo y otros 3 que hice después de ese me di cuenta de que podía ser una buena historia, y estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo hasta que me decidí a redactarla.

Raspail es un personaje que realmente existió, fue un revolucionario que en nombre de los proletarios de París ordenó al gobierno provisional que proclamase la república en el sigo XIX... realmente me puse a indagar un poco en los libros para darle un toque de ralismo.

Espro que lo disfruten y gracias por leer mis mafufadas jajajaja, comentarios y sugerencias constructivas son bien recividas, hasta luego.


	2. el primer encuentro

----

-muy bien Shego donde esta ese bufón- Raspail se estaba impacientando, llevaban mas de una hora esperando a Drakken y sus dichosas armas

-ya no a de tardar- _maldita sea Drakken me estas haciendo que dar mal, será mejor que llegues o si no…_- mira Raspail ya llego

-que diablos esta cargando?- Drakken llevaba una especie de caja de metal arrastrando, digo especie por que en lugar de se cuadrada como todas las cajas esta era hexagonal

-Drakken que diablos te crees llegando tarde- Shego hablaba y casi escupía fuego… esta muy enojada y aunque no lo aceptara esta un poco nerviosa por el golpe

-discúlpame, es que no encontré nadie que me ayudara para cargar esta cosa- señalando la caja hexagonal

-bueno ya es muy tarde para ponernos a discutir, danos las armas para que nos pongamos en posiciones- por lo general Raspail no era tan cortante pero el también estaba muy nervioso a causa del plan que por el momento no iba como querían

-si, tomen- Drakken comenzó a sacar armas un poco extrañas para la época, no eran como los típicos mosquetes que se usaban estos eran mas compactos y un poco mas anchos además de que las cachas no eran de madera sino que también eran de metal

-que diablos son estas cosas- Raspail tomo una en sus manos, el tipo no trajo armas comunes y corrientes…. El maldito bastardo traía armas hechas por el

-muy bien Drakken, justo como te dije- Shego le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer a un charco de lodo- todos tomen una o dos pistolas y esperen en sus puestos, Drakken deja de llora como niña y levántate ya es tarde así que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-ya escucharon a la dama señores, a sus posiciones- Raspail aplaudió y en seguida ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, y efectivamente unos minutos después por esas calles desiertas y aparentemente sin vida pasaban 7 carros impulsados por vapor.

-por la libertad!!- se oyó la señal y todos salieron de su escondite para empezar la balacera, dado a que no eran mucho los rebeldes que acompañaban a Raspail y Shego no pudieron exterminar a todos de una sola ráfaga, Shego fue al automóvil del medio, donde sabia estaban los objetivos de su plan. Cuando estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia se abrió la puesta mostrando a una chica de cabello pelirrojo con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verde oliva, los cuales fueron a impactar directamente con los ojos de Shego

-vamos chicos animo!!- Raspail grito mientras mataba a otro guardia, cuando se dio cuenta de que Shego se había quedado parada viendo a una chica- Shego que demonios esperas muérete- pero ella no se movió, el tiempo se paro cuando se perdió en aquellos ojos oliva, lamentablemente no duro mucho su contacto visual

-cuidado- la pelirroja le advirtió señalando a un hombre que llegaba casi a los dos metros de altura

-maldición- Shego se movió hacia un lado aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido pues la bala impacto en su costado izquierdo haciéndola caer

-Shego!!- Raspail mato al tipo que le disparo a Shego pero ya no pudo llegar a la mujer de negra melena pues otra ráfaga comenzó a lloverle

- maldición, maldición, maldición- Shego se reprocho su falta de atención, cuando vio de nuevo a la pelirroja y se le ocurrió una idea- oye tú- le grito, la chica solo volteo para ver como Shego la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia los callejones

-----

-te… te encuentras bien?- la chica pelirroja pregunto en un susurro, llevaban corriendo entre callejones mas de media hora, hasta que Shego no aguanto mas y se sentó en unas cajas

-no es obvio?- si lo sabia sonaba muy altanera, pero que clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que no se encontraba bien, tenia una herida de bala en su maldito costado izquierdo- de todas maneras a ti que te importa

-…eso es sangre?- la chica señalo hacia el costado herido de Shego

-por supuesto que es sangre idiota!! Que carazos esperabas que me saliera… dulces?- esa chica si que hacia preguntas tontas

-yo… yo..- y sin mas se desmayo

-maldita suerte la mía- dijo Shego mienta veía a la chica tirada en el asfalto

-maldita suerte la nuestra querrás decir- Raspail apareció de un salto- me podrías decir que haces con esa chica?

-como…

-te encontré?, Shego siempre vienes aquí cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que haces… pero dime que haces con esa chica?- abecés Shego podía llegar a ser muy predecible… bueno predecible para alguien que la conocía de años

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos ala bodega- dijo Shego sosteniendo su costado izquierdo- por el momento solo ayúdame a llevarla

-pero estas herida

-que observador… ya te dije, solo ayúdame a llevarla a la bodega- Shego comenzó a caminar de nuevo, si el hambre no la mato, menos una herida

-como quieras- suspiro- eres tan testaruda mujer

-calla y camina, ya esta empezando a amanecer, la van a empezar a buscar- vocifero Shego, era verdad, si no se apresuraban a esconderse la policía los encontraría mas rápido de lo que les agradaría

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, es segundo cap. subido, ya apareció kim en la historia jajaja porfis dejen comentarios


	3. has lo que quieras

----

-Shego ya despertó la princesita!!- Raspail grito desde el otro lado de la construcción, el lugar era una bodega tamaño medio, con basura por todos lados y las ventanas cubiertas con periódico, cajas por todos lados y botellas bacías era lo único que adornaba el lugar dándole un toque de sucio y desabitado

-donde estoy?- la pelirroja pregunto después de que Shego llegara con ella y se inclinara a verla

-estas en la hermosa ciudad de Paris- dijo Shego extendiendo y alzando los brazos mientras hablaba en un tono sarcástico y burlón

-donde estoy!- eso fue mas una orden que una pregunta

-estas en mis territorios princesa, y si no quieres que le corte la lengua será mejor que controles tu tono- oh si, Shego tenia un carácter muy especial y esa chica era toda una malcriada

- quien eres pequeña?- pregunto Raspail para suavizar las cosas, no fue una buena idea avisarle a Shego que la pelirroja había despertado

- Kimberly Ann de la Casa de Hannover- no sonó muy orgullosa de se nombre, de hecho sonaba como si le diera vergüenza cosa que se dio cuenta Shego

-es un nombre muy largo….- Shego se le quedo viendo detenidamente, que diablos era lo que tenia esa princesita que le llamaba tanto la atención?

- muy bien princesita- dijo Raspail… le gusto llamarla princesita, era chistoso- por un tiempo va a vivir con nosotros así que si aprecia su vida será mejor que no intente nada entupido, me entiende

- perfectamente- fue lo único que dijo, pues que mas podía decir, se encontraba amarrada en una pocilga de Francia con un montón de plebeyos, pero por extraño que pareciera, no le molestaba hasta podría decirse que estaba… cómoda?

-bien, ahora toma- Raspail le lanzo un pedazo de pan al cual kim se le quedo viendo algo extrañada

-será mejor que te lo comas princesa, si no quieres que alguien mas te lo robe-Shego seguía bromeando con ella

----(en otro lado de la bodega)

-que piensas hacer con ella?- Raspail le pregunto mientras le extendía una mitad de pan, ellos siempre compartían la poca comida que conseguían, dado a que no trabajaban en ninguna fabrica, la única forma de conseguir comida era robándola y dado a que shego estaba herida Raspail tuvo que ir a conseguir el solo la comida

- no se, tu eres el jefe de la revuelta no?- dijo ella comenzando a come y valla que si tenia hambre

-en mis planes no estaba el secuestro de nadie-dijo Raspail en un tono serio, si algo le molestaba de Shego es que nunca tomaba en cuenta a los otros

-pues yo que se, podríamos pedir dinero por ella o algo por el estilo… tu eres el jefe de la revuelta los planes son lo tuyo- ella no aceptaría que se había compadecido de la princesita que tenían atada en la bodega, por alguna razón no quería ver algo tan fino con las tripas para afuera

-revuelta ja- dijo en un tono sarcástico- cuando te fuiste solo nos mantuvimos por unos minutos después de eso nos retiramos, el tipo gordo se salvo de esta

-pero ahora tenemos un rehén… eso a de servir de algo- dijo encogiendo los hombros

-siempre le vez el lado bueno a la vida no es así?- dándole un poco mas pan a Shego

-se hace lo que se puede

--- (nuevo día)

-Carbón!!!, valla que la quieren de vuelta a la princesa- Shego se encontraba viendo un periódico mientras que Raspail se dedicaba a recoger algunas cosas

- ya me voy Shego, te quedas a cargo mientras no estoy- Raspail tomo su boina café y salio del lugar

-realmente me están buscando tanto?- kim pregunto desde el otro lado de la bodega, había estado atada a una gran columna por casi 3 días

-pues… no lo se eso supongo- Shego dijo tomando de nuevo el periódico cuando noto algo extraño- como diablos escudaste desde aya? Que los nobles tienen oído de perro o que?- estaban separadas por unos 15 metros de distancia y no habían hablado tan fuerte como para que ella los escuchara… o al menos eso pensaba y si la había escuchado cuanto mas no había escuchado acerca de sus planes y demás cosas que platicaba con Raspail

-jajajajaja- kim se carcajeo, se le hacia graciosa esa mujer a pesar de su sarcasmo y mala actitud, realmente era graciosa- tengo el oído muy desarrollado por que toco el violín… me permitirías el diario?- kim pensó mejor las cosas, esa mujer de cabellera rebelde no tenia por que saber de su vida

-tómalo, me da igual- shego le aventó el periódico, kim comenzó a leer y se empezó a reír de nuevo

-que es tan gracioso- shego tenia curiosidad, el único que sabia leer de los rebeldes era Drakken y ella era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle al bufón que le leyera

-dice que me están buscando pero que si no me encuentran en unos días mas me van a dar por muerta y las relaciones entre Francia e Inglaterra se pondrán mas tensas de lo que ya están- dijo kim volteando a ver a su interlocutor- si no se apuran ya no les van a dar nada por mi

-no te oyes con mucho apuro por que te salven- Shego podía parecer muy ruda, pero valla que sabia interpretar las caras y tonos de voz de la gente y la chica noble no sonaba para nada interesada en que la rescataran, se atrevía a pensar que no quería ser encontrada durante todo ese tiempo que la habían tenido secuestrada, no había llorado ni amenazado con lo que les pasaría cuando su familia la encontrara

-hmm talvez será por que no quiero que me encuentren…- su voz sonaba melancólica mientras que su mirada se perdía en el infinito, como si quisiera ver mas allá de lo que mostraba el periódico

-eres muy anormal princesa… lo sabias?- shego se inclino y se le quedo mirando a la pelirroja que tenia enfrente, se veía tan segura como si no se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero a la vez pareciera que cargaba consigo un sinfín de penurias. Shego pensaba que los nobles no sabían lo que era el sufrimiento… siempre tan altivos en sus fiestas mientras que los pobres hurgaban en los basureros para conseguir comida

-tu también eres una mujer muy interesante- sonrió y devolvió la visa, y así se quedaron hasta que kim oyó algo que la alerto- demasiados coches se estacionaron… ya llegaron- Shego corrió hacia una de las ventanas y los diviso, eran como unas 10 patrullas mientras que salían gendarmenes de ellas

-maldición, algún bastardo nos delato- corrió hacia kim con un cuchillo en mano, kim solo la vio…. Sonrió y cerro los ojos esperando paciente su destino

-solo que no sea doloroso por favor- shego la observo por un momento… que entereza de mujer o que estupidez no se decidía por cual de las dos elegir y entonces dio el navajazo

-has lo que quieras- Shego se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo lo mejor que pudo hacia la azotea

-…- kim vio rotas sus ataduras…. La había liberado? Valla que si era extraña esa mujer pálida y de negra melena 


	4. princesas y calabazas

----

-me lleva la…- shego no podía saltar bien las cornisas de los edificios, su herida no había sanado bien y con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo se abrían de nuevo

-necesitas ayuda?- shego volteo a ver quien le hablaba- que diablos haces aquí… regresa a tu vida princesa

-eso no es vida… puedo ir con tigo?- suplico kim mientras movía cajas para que no se viera la entrada por la que había pasado

-estas loca? Sabes lo que es vivir como un revolucionario, apuesto a que nunca has estado en una situación así…. No, regresa a tu casa- Shego dio media vuelta y corrió para darse impulso para saltar hacia otro edificio- muy bien con esto ya no podrá seguirme- cuando se levantaba para seguir corriendo vio una sombra proyectarse en el piso

-no se te hará tan fácil librarte de mi- kim había saltado mas de lo que había hecho shego lo cual dejo a shego muy impactada

-no me importa que seas un chapulín con oídos de perro, no es no- shego cruzo los brazo y comenzó a caminar cuando kim puso una mirada triste y empezó a chillar como un perrito

-haaaaaa- esa mirara era endemoniadamente linda- esta bien, puedes venir pero te advierto que esta vida no es para nada glamorosa, pasaras hambre, frió, y tendrás que vértelas por ti sola, no pienso ser niñera de nadie- esperaba que con esas condiciones la chica mimada se retractara y regresara a su vida de lujos, pero estaba equivocada si creía que Kimberly Ann podía ser intimidada tan fácilmente

-si lo se, y lo acepto- kim le dio una gran sonrisa en muestra de su convicción, el corazón de Shego comenzó a latir rápidamente, mas de lo que ya estaba a causa del ejercicio

-muy bien princesa vamonos, los gendarmenes ya se acercan- _esa sonrisa… que me pasa por que me aturde su sonrisa _

-si- las dos tomaron impulso y volvieron a saltar hacia otro edificio para luego bajar y escabullirse por entre las calles

---- (nuevo día)

-haber si entendí, llegaron los gendarmenes y al verlos decidiste escapar no sin antes dejar libre a la princesita, pero como ella por una razón que no me importa no quiere regresar a su casa, te siguió y tu la dejaste que viniera con tigo…- Raspail mantenía un tono neutro, tratando de mantener la calma y cordura… o lo poco que quedara de ellas ya que con Shego la cordura era un lujo

-hmm básicamente si, esa es la historia- Shego encogió los hombros y desvió la mirada, se sentía apenada por sus actos, nunca se había apiadado de la vida de otros y hasta ahora no tenia ni idea de por que lo había hecho

-Shego sabes lo difícil que es vivir como nosotros lo hacemos- sonaba como un padre dando su sermón, cosa que a Shego le desagradaba pero por mas que le molestara tenia razón, esa pelirroja era una noble, nunca había sufrido de hambre o penurias

-soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco- Shego y Raspail voltearon a ver a Kim, extrañados, a que hora se había entrado al cuarto sin que se dieran cuenta

-lo vez, talvez nos sirva de ayuda, no solo entra como un fantasma sino también salta como chapulín y tiene oídos de perro… si no me hubiera advertido de los gendarmenes no la habría contado-Shego trato de interceder por kim, Raspail vio a la ojiverde muy seriamente, noto la decisión y entereza que reflejaban sus ojos… talvez… solo talvez podría funcionar

-esta bien… pero si no nos puede seguir el ritmo se va- al parecer el no podía negarle nada a una mujer… lastima por el pues ahora tendrá que soportar a dos muy extravagantes mujeres.

-genial!!- kim brinco y abrazo a shego, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la mujer pálida

-hey cuidado con donde pones tus manos princesa- safandose del abrazo de kim y bajando la cabeza, primero muerta en lugar de mostrar un sonrojo a Raspail

-jajajajaja- Raspail se dio cuenta de las reacciones de shego- que pasa shego, nunca te había abrazado una mujer

-Raspail- shego se sonrojo mas, pero esta vez se le quedo mirando fijamente a su compañero… si las miradas mataran, shego ya seria una temible acecina

-….- kim se sonrojo también, no entendía el por que de esa muestra de jubilo, no solía ponerse así que falta de educación la suya como se le ocurría mostrarse tan feliz… un momento, pero no se encontraba entre nobles, ya no mas fiestas sin sentido ni reglas entupidas… ella era libre ahora, sonrió de nuevo

-y tu de que te ríes princesa!!- shego noto la pequeña risa de kim mientras discutía y pensó que se reía de ella

-yo… este… de nada, de nada- kim agito sus brazos en el aire y su sonrisa se torno en una mueca que reflejaba su pena

-muy bien señoritas dejen de jugar, si la princesita se va a quedar con nosotros necesitamos quitarnos de encima a tanto gendarmen, incluso aquí ya no es un lugar seguro- ellos se encontraban en el campanario de una de las tantas iglesias que había en París, Raspail y Shego eran conocidos por muchas personas, y la mayoría de ellas les debían favores es por eso que no les era difícil conseguir cosas como refugio

-yo tengo una idea- dijo kim mientras se comenzaba a quitar su vestido

-por Dios!!- dijeron Raspail y Shego al mismo tiempo, Raspail se quedo con la boca abierta mientas veía esa piel tan joven y tersa, cuando Shego lo tomo por el brazo y le dio media vuelta -y… en.. en que concite..- como era posible que se le trabara la lengua, era un hombre y no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnudándose…. Solo que, las circunstancias eran extrañas para el. Shego esta en las mismas, no entendía por que el estomago se le hacia un revoltijo incluso llego a creer que se le saldría o que vomitaría lo poco que habían comido en el día

-dejare mi vestido en uno de los callejones, junto con una consigna que hable sobre la libertad para los obreros escrita con sangre, eso les hará creer que estoy muerta y por fin seré libre- kim se quedo solo con su ropa interior para luego darse cuenta de que las otras dos personas que la acompañaban estaban dándole la espalda y temblaban- que les pasa, no hace tanto frió como para que se pongan a temblar

-temblar.. er.. yo.. Raspail podías ir con los monjes para que te den algunos ropajes para la princesita?- dijo shego mientras empujaba a Raspail por el cuarto dirigiéndolo a la puerta

-este… si claro… ropa para la princesa- salio corriendo por las escaleras, Shego solo cerro la puerta de un azoton

-Esto no esta bien- shego suspiro mientras se dejaba caer a lado de la puesta

-shego…. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo kim mientras se sentaba a lado de shego

-que pasa princesa- shego cerro los ojos para evitar ver a kim en paños menores

-por que me llaman así…- le molestaba el apodo, ella no era una princesa… bueno era de cuna noble pero eso no tenia nada que ver, el modo en que lo decían era lo que le molestaba le sonaba como si se burlaran de ella

-no te agrada que te llamemos princesa?- dijo shego ahora abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente los de su interlocutor, por que no le agradaría? No le veía nada de malo al apodo

-no, yo no soy una princesa- dijo kim cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros

-…- shego la vio por un momento, que nombre le podría dar?, y entones lo supo, abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y exclamo un gran "ya lo tengo" para después quedarse callada de nuevo- no… lo mas seguro es que no te agrade tampoco

-que.. – kim ahora estaba curiosa de la idea que cruzaba la mente de shego

- es tonto, tampoco te va a gustar- shego se levanto y fue hacia una de las ventanas par sentarse en el marco de una de ellas para ver la ciudad

-como me va a desagradar si no me lo has dicho?- oh si , ahora si estaba interesada, quien sabe que cosa se le ocurriría a shego

-no es nada- dijo shego mientras cruzaba sus brazos y seguía viendo la cuidad

-dime

-no

-dime, dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime- kim parecía ser una grabadora cosa que desespero a shego

-CALABAZA!! Ya contenta, se me ocurro el nombre de calabaza- shego grito sonrojándose de nuevo, pero no por pena sino que era la sangre que le subía a la cabeza a causa de su enojo

-… ja…jajajajajaja- kim comenzó a carcajearse mientras se agarraba el estomago

-lo vez… te dije que no era bueno- shego se levanto de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no se iba a quedar para ver como se reían de ella

-no espera.. jajajaj… me gusto, si me gusto- kim dijo mientras trataba de controlarse

-bien entones desde ahora serás calabaza- shego le sonrió, una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa fue dedicada solamente a esa pelirroja de parecía que al paso del tiempo comenzaba tener una viva mirada

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

So….. otro capitulo hecho, por que razón kim no quiere regresar a su casa?, realmente podrá mantener ese estilo de vida?. Bien las respuestas llegaran en los siguientes capítulos espero actualizar rápido… pero eso solo se dará si me inspiro lo suficiente jajajajaja

Pasando a otro tema, desconozco si los franceses sabían lo que era un chapulín pero si no lo sabían en mi fic shego sabe lo que es XD, tratare de hacer la historia lo mas apegada a la realidad… talvez, estoy pensando si le doy a shego sus poderes de plasma y cambio un poco la historia para hacerla mas ficticia en lugar de una novela histórica… ustedes que piensan, opinen por que no se que hacer.


	5. es que pica mucho!

-----------(nuevo día)

-no se Shego como que el atuendo no le queda a la princesita- raspail le dio otra mirada tratando de encontrarle gusto a esos harapos de monje, era una túnica café larga hasta topar con el piso, tenia capucha y dado a que kim no era un monje en lugar de tener un rosario colgando de su cintura tenia un pedaso de cordón que habían encontrado triado, la túnica estaba sucia y remendada, uno diría que hasta la usaban para trapear el piso

-recuerda que los gendarmenes la están buscando, además con un cuerpo asi…- otra vez se sonrojo, kim tenia un cuerpo muy bien contorneado se veía a simple vista que era una mujer que hacia ejercicio y llevaba una dieta balanceada, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba shego que seria un noble, solo prénsenlo son un montón de cerdos flojos que se la viven a costa de otros eso hacia enfurecer a shego

-hmmm tienes razón no nos podemos arriesgar… al menos no aun jejeje-dijo raspail tomando unos morrales y pasándole uno a cada dama en el cuarto, los monjes les habían obsequiado algo mas de ropa y un poco de comida. Al parecer de raspail era un desperdicio tener tan buen cuerpo y no mostrarlo, tanto shego como ahora la princesita usaban ropas demasiado holgadas de echo shego usaba ropa de hombre; pantalones de obrero haciendo juego con una camisa de manga larga, también usaba tirantes dado a que no hacían pantalones de hombre a su medida, raspail juraría que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscar pantalones a su medida y para terminar botas que le robaba al mismo gendarmen siempre… después de todo no es nada fácil encontrar en Paris un hombres que calce chico

-eres un pervertido raspail!!!... bien en cuanto les de la señal saltan a la fachada de la iglesia, calabaza tu solo sigue a raspail- al termino de los últimos detalles todos se pusieron en posición, shego que estaba vigilando que nadie los viera trono los dedos y una pequeña flama verde se diviso en ellos.

-princesa esa es la señal- dijo raspail mientras tomaba del hombro a kim, al parecer ese extraño fuego que salía de los dedos de shego la había distraído mucho

-que.. he si correr verdad- dejo de pensar en los dedos de shego y tomo vuelo para salir disparada por la ventana, lo que sorprendió a los otros dos dejándolos con la boca abierta

-hey calabaza espera, no sabes a donde vamos- shego también salto por el ventanal mientras que arriba de ella se asomaba la figura bien marcada de raspail, oigan tanto tiempo saltando y corriendo por las calles de Paris debían dar sus frutos, ser un rebelde tenia sus carencias pero también sus beneficios entre ellos una fuerza y resistencia que cualquiera envidiaría. 

------en una de las tantas casas Parisinas

-que tanto le ves al lugar calabaza- pegunto shego mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-nada, es solo que me lo imagine diferente- kim tomo asiento también en ese sillón, mientras que se rascaba por centésima vez el brazo… por que seria que la ropa de los monjes daba tanta comezón? Es algún tipo de martirio que soportan?

-jajaja yo creo que la princesa esperaba que viviéramos debajo de un pozo o en un lugar abandonado- raspail tomo los morrales que llevaban y los dejo en la cocina

-por su cara podría decir que esperaba menos que eso- shego le dio una mirada a la cara de kim enserio se veía confundida- o es por otras cosas que estas confundida…. Calabaza deja de rascarte me pones nerviosa

-es que estas ropas pican- enserio, que pensaban los monjes al hacer sus túnicas tan molestas y rasposas

-disculpe a los monjes princesa, es que ya no tenían seda- raspail comenzó a bromearla, esa niña si que daba armas para ser bromeada

-realmente no tenemos hogar… esta casa es solo prestada mientras que unos amigo de raspail regresan de su viaje- kim vio a su interlocutor, shego parecía triste al decir eso…. No tenían hogar… bueno ella encajaba muy bien con ellos pues en la forma de ver su vida ella tampoco tenia un hogar al cual regresar

-eso explica los colores pastel en la casa- dijo kim con una pequeña sonrisa, estaban en una casa de dos plantas, en un barrio de clase media, kim esperaba otra bodega sucia y mal oliente o estar en las casas de los pobres

-esa perra no tiene gusto, si no fuera por raspail hace mucho que yo…- ya no pudo seguir insultando y escupiendo los retratos de la señora de la casa

-la señora de esta casa el la esposa de mi hermano así que te agradecería dejaras de escupir a sus retratos- oigan estaban en casa ajena al menos deberían de tener algo de educación,…

- como quieras- shego se volvió a sentar

-tienes hermanos raspail?- increíble kim pensaba que raspail venia de una familia obrera o inmigrante tal vez no de una familia burguesa

-si, yo soy el mayor de 3 hermanos y 4 hermanas… hasta donde yo se-hacia mucho que no veía a sus padres, era posible que ya tuviera mas hermanos y hermanas

-ho ya veo- kim bajo la mirada, recordó a sus dos pequeños hermanos, eran unos malcriados pero eso no evitaba que los quisiera

-calabaza si sigues rascándote te vas a lastimar!!- esta bien, shego podía soportar muchas cosas pero solo por un corto tiempo, kim llevaba rascándose desde el día anterior

-por que lo dices?- no le importo y se siguió rascando

- eso es sangre?- dijo raspail, solo para darle emoción al momento, le gustaba ver a shego actuar como una mama

-… que es eso verde?- dijo kim mientras alzaba la tela del brazo derecho para mostrar rasguños que se infectaron

-calabaza!!- shego tomo el brazo de kim muy rudamente ocasionando que kim chillara un poco

-si no querías que te doliera no debiste rascarte tanto-regaño shego

-es que pica- ahora kim hacia berrinches

-raspail tráeme un chillo caliente y wisky- dijo shego mientras comenzaba a hurgar entre las cosas de la casa buscando vendas o algo que se le pareciera

-vas a preparar algún tipo de bebida francesa?- pregunto kim inclinando un poco la cabeza, dándole un toque muy lindo e inocente

-pues…tal vez después necesites un trago, raspail es para hoy!!- grito shego para apresurar a su amigo

-ya voy desesperada, toma- dijo mientras le daba los objetos que pido- apresúrate no la voy a retener por mucho tiempo

-esta bien- shego tomo el brazo infectado de kim para proceder a curarlo- calabaza será mejor que muerdas esto- pasándole un pedaso de cuero que sabiamente había traído raspail

-pafa quer lo negadito?- trato de hablar kim con el cuero en la boca

-o tu solo relájate princesa-dijo raspail mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- ya shego!!

-no la muevas- y el horror comenzó en la casa, por lo general una curación como esas no duelen pero dado a que kim nunca había tenido una…. Y a que shego es medio salvaje y en lugar de usar jabón y pomadas… uso alcohol y un cuchillo al rojo vivo. 

----

-uf! No me había cansado tanto desde que le amputamos la pierna a ese borracho en Orleáns- raspail tomo su wisky de una sola pasada, esa princesita se movía como el diablo

-ni que lo digas- shego se sirvió otro trago también- de hecho el borracho lloro menos

- tenias que ser tan salvaje?- dijo kim mientras veía su brazo vendado

-tenias que moverte tanto?- shego volteo a ver a kim- ni se te ocurra calabaza

-pero es que…

-pica mucho- dijeron raspail y shego al mismo tiempo

-no te preocupes te acostumbraras- raspail le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarla un poco

-…- shego se decidió, era muy tonto lo que pensaba pero que más podía hacer.

-shego a donde vas- pregunto raspail al verla dirigirse al sótano o sea "su entrada personal"

-voy a caminar un rato, vigila a calabaza – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-creo que la hiciste enojar- raspail susurro mientras levantaba las cosas que estaban esparcidas por toda la sala gracias a kim

-no quise parecer tan chillona- se disculpo kim

-ha no te preocupes ya se le pasara… wisky?- le ofreció un poco de la bebida

-por supuesto, gracias- kim lo tomo igual que lo hacían todos en esas casa, de un golpe y sin pensarlo

-salud- raspail no pensó que se tomaría uno trago tan… bueno… como ellos lo hacían. 

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Okay otro cap. subido… al final decidí darle sus poderes a shego y encaminar esta historia hacia otro rumbo con mas artes marciales y menos mosquetes jajajaja.

Espero les guste como va tomando forma la historia.


	6. salvaje yo?

----(nuevo día)

-donde anduviste toda la noche!! Me tuviste con el Jesús en la boca mujer- raspail comenzó a regañar a shego mientras ella entraba a la sala para tirarse prácticamente en el sofá

-calla perro… estoy muy cansada- tuvo una noche difícil, era la primera vez en años que iba en busca de algo y la búsqueda se tornaba mas difícil de lo normal… esos burgueses si que se estaban poniendo rudos

-shego… que paso, por que no llegaste en toda la noche?, nos tuviste muy preocupados- kim no durmió al igual que raspail esperaron a shego toda la noche

-toma- shego le lanzo una bolsa a kim mientras que se sonrojaba cosa que no paso de ser percibida por raspail que ya empezaba a sospechar…

-… no debiste…- de la bolsa salieron unos pantalones cargos color café obscuro, camisa negra manga larga de algodón curiosamente hecha a mano, botas de suela ancha color café y para acabar un abrigo grueso color gris.-esto… yo…

-no te acostumbres calabaza… -shego bostezo un gran y largo bostezo, valla que estaba cansada, anduvo por todo París buscando una maldita camisa que le quedara a calabaza, y cobro favores que muy bien pudo haber usado para sus propias ropas que pronto también tendrá que conseguir, sus pantalones de obrero ya estaban demasiado gastados

-gracias shego- kim sonrió, una sonrisa grande y sincera como muy pocas había brindado en su vida

-le darás las gracias cuando despierte… por hoy solo dejémosle dormir- raspail tomo su chaqueta y se la puso a shego, el podía intuir que le costo trabajo encontrar toda esa ropa, eso le dejo sorprendido pues ni siquiera para su propia ropa tardaba tanto, por lo general solo agarraba lo primero que encontraba y lo adaptaba a ella pero esta vez si se dedico a buscar algo en concreto

-----

-buenas noches- dijo kim a shego cuando ella despertó

-cuanto llevo durmiendo?- shego pensó que llevaba horas durmiendo dado a que primera vez en años que dormía sin interrupción

-hmm como unas 8 horas me parece- raspail estaba remendando su chaqueta mientras que veía el reloj de la casa, shego durmió mucho… mas de lo acostumbrado, será que la princesita estaba influyendo en ella?

-tanto!!!- no lo podía creer ni de pequeña dormía tanto- aunch!- esa punzada de nuevo… no se había recuperado todavía del ultimo golpe y haber corrido por todo Paris no había ayudado

-no has cicatrizado bien verdad- raspail se acerco y le abrió la camisa a shego de un jalón

-raspail!!!- kim le tomo por el brazo- que haces….- que le pasaba, no podía andar por ahí abriéndole la camisa y mostrando… mostrando como estaba vendada?

-necesitas cambio de vendajes- raspail salio de la habitación para ir por mas vendas, su hermano se molestara cuando toma no solo la comida si no también otras cosas mas de su casa.

-shego… tu herida- las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, a pesar de que había recibido de frente el impacto de bala shego seguía con vida, era algo que no comprendía kim como era posible que ella se moviera como si no le hubieran disparado hace no mas de una semana, si llevaba menos de una semana conociéndolos y la trataban ya como una mas del grupo otra cosa que no podía entender de lo plebeyos… su solidaridad

-eso… no es nada, con wisky, un cuchillo caliente y tal vez aguja e hilo me curare de un dos por tres- shego se quito por completo la camisa, ese maldito de raspail se las iba a pagar por quitarle tantos botones a su camisa

-veo que siempre usas ese método para curar todo- kim se estremeció, que clase de salvaje usaría técnicas tan barbaricas para curar

-todo esta en la mente, si pienso que me va a doler me dolerá si pienso que no existe el dolor nada… nada podrá lastimarme- shego bajo la mirada y cruzo sus brazos… ese refrán le recordaba mucho a su…

-ya esta preparado todo para tu curación, quieres el cuero?- raspail coloco todos los aditamentos necesarios en la mesita de la sala mientas shego se fue quitando las vendas, kim se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta… no entendía a los plebeyos y ahora menos, ella pensaba que tendrían pudor al menos que ellos dos fueran… pareja?. Algo en esa idea no le gusto para nada a kim y lo pero es que no sabia el por que le desagradaba la idea de que shego… bueno es normal que alguien de su edad tuviera pareja incluso hijos y que tal si ellos dos tenían hijos!!!

-déjalo así, no lo necesito- shego termino de quitarse las vendas, los rebeldes como ellos no se podían dar el lujo de un doctor por lo que cualquiera que tuviera nociones de cómo curar seria perfecto para el cargo y dado a que no había muchas mujeres rebeldes la mayor parte del tiempo raspail era el encargado de sus heridas así como ella era la encargada de las heridas de raspail

-siempre tan valiente- raspail observo la herida, se comenzaba a infectar cosa que no le agradaba para nada y fue cuando una pregunta vino a su mente- shego con que te hicieron la herida?

-fue un disparo, por que?- ella pensó que era obvio por la forma de la herida y como tenia todavía algo de pólvora impregnada en la piel, raspail solo atino a agarrase la cabeza y moverla de un lado a otro

-idiota! Como quieres que te cicatrice si ni siquiera has sacado la bala- raspail se levanto y fue ahora al sótano, si va a extraer la bala va a necesitar mas que un cuchillo

-te preocupas con tonterías!!- bueno ahora que lo pensaba era lógico que no le sanara la herida… pero era algo que no tenia por que saber raspail

-idiota!!- se oyó de nuevo en el sótano junto con mas ruidos de cajas y fieros cayéndose

-esta algo desesperado no lo crees calabaza- shego por fin noto como kim estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

-he.. si claro- por un segundo kim volteo la cabeza para ver a shego… se dio cuenta que shego no estaba naaaada mal

-no le des la razón princesa- raspail regreso con unas pinzas largas y una charola de metal

-estas listo?-shego le pregunto pues tenia la cara algo desencajada, pareciera que tenia mas nervios de los normales en el

-como no voy a estar nervioso, eso se debió hacer desde el primer día, ahora no se donde este la bala!- de hecho era la primera vez que raspail sacaba una bala de una persona, solo había visto unas 2 veces a otros sacar balas y los herido murieron después de unos días cosa que no lo alentó mucho

-lo harás bien llorón- shego cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar larga y profundamente eso de la concentración le ayudaba mucho

-ahora no te muevas- raspail comenzó a hurgar en la herida rogando al cielo que lo ayudaran, que la Divina providencia lo guiara por que esto era muy peligroso

-ten cuidado de no lastimar los músculos y pon mucha atención si necesitas pasar por el riñón o el estomago… seria mortal si los lastimaras- kim dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, tal vez le daba pena ver a shego semi desnuda pero eso no le evitaba estar preocupada

-por aquí esta su riñón?- raspail pregunto mientras dejaba su tarea, o si ahora si estaba preocupado- princesa tu sabes donde están todas esas cosas verdad?

-s.. si pero… no raspail ni lo pienses- estaba loco si creía que ella aria eso

-vamos, yo no tengo in idea de lo que estoy haciendo, tu si- dijo mientras le extendía las pinzas

-yo…- eso era grabe, si raspail tocaba algún órgano mientras buscaba la bala shego moriría

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Okay hoy decidí subir el cap. por que me voy de vagaciones!!! Que felicidad.

Pasando al capitulo kim tiene conocimientos de medicina… ya se imaginaran el por que.

Aparte de eso… no tengo mas que decir de este capitulo, el próximo veremos algo importante en la historia. Nos vemos.


	7. no es no

-vamos tienes un pulso firme estoy seguro que lo harás bien- era arriesgado confiar en una persona que apenas y conocían pero no quedaban mas opciones almenas que shego fuera con un doctor cosa que dudaba mucho

-ten confianza en ti calabaza…- kim volteo a ver a shego, se veía tan tranquila y segura que le dio confianza a kim para tomar las pinzas y quitar a raspail de su lugar

-no hay nada imposible para mi- kim tomo aire antes de taparse la boca y acercarse a la herida, recordaba vagamente los acontecimientos de esa noche en la que conoció a shego pero sus memorias eran las suficientes como para recordar donde estaba el soldado y la trayectoria de la bala.

-…- shego hacia una que otra mueca tratando de no moverse mucho, la concentración ayuda pero aun así sentía las molestias de una pinza hurgando en sus tripas

-bingo!!- kim saco la bala de shego y la dejo en la charola- … y ahora que?

-yo me encargo de lo de mas princesa- dijo raspail mientras se ponía a lado de kim

-deacuerdo- kim se alejo un poco, lo había hecho lo mas rápido posible, nunca pensó que lo que le enseñara su madre le serviría algún día

-princesa se me olvidaron las vendas en la recamara principal, podrías ir por ellas por favor- kim asintió con la cabeza y salio en dirección a la recamara… cuando era seguro el perímetro raspail comento- muy bien shego ya se fue

-deacuerdo- dijo shego mientras de su mano derecha se incendiaba con un fuego verde, tomo otra respiración y comenzó a quemar su herida para cauterizarla

-apresúrate que ya viene- dijo raspail mientras oía los pasos de kim

-distráela un poco mas- era una herida grande y esto tomaba mas tiempo del que tenían

-princesa… no viste por ahí alcohol?- raspail se interpuso en el camino de kim

-hmm no me fije- kim se puso un dedo en la barbilla mientras musitaba su respuesta

-podrías fijarte por favor- raspail vio como kim daba media vuelta en dirección a la recamara

-todavía no?- raspail dio un vistazo hacia shego para comprobar que estuviera bien

-ya esta listo- shego desvaneció el fuego de su mano mientras se servia un trago de wisky, ya se sentía mucho mejor

-bien… princesa olvida el alcohol ya no lo necesito- raspail se dirigió de nuevo hacia shego

-ok, entonces toma las vendas- kim le lanzo las vendas desde un extremo de la habitación

-muy bien shego ya sabes la rutina- shego se acostó en el sofá y dejo que la vendara

-vaya chicos que rápidos y que buenos vendajes- kim regreso de la habitación principal

-ya vez princesa, tal vez no sepa donde esta el riñón… pero a la hora de vendar soy la ley-raspail se sentía orgulloso de la forma en la que vendaba no por nada era el "enfermero" de su familia

-gracias… a los dos- shego susurro mientras comenzaba a cabecear, la curación había sido muy extenuante para todos

-no tienes que agradecer- kim se sentó y se sirvió otro baso de wisky, cuando se reclino y comenzó a tomar su wisky sintió como shego se reclino en ella y quedo profundamente dormida

-yo también estoy cansado… pero mejor me voy a la cama- raspail no era tonto y se daba pintas de lo que pasaba, shego ni en su hermano se reclinaba… ni siquiera en el se reclinaba de esa forma, algo tenia de diferente la princesita que incluso hacia dócil a shego

---(nuevo dia)

-haber si lo entendí… me dormí en el hombro de calabaza y fuiste tan "caballeroso" que me dejaste dormir en ella toda la noche- shego no sabia que le molestaba mas, la sonrisa tonta de raspail o el echo de que la dejo hacer una tontería

-no te enojes que te vas arrugar mas de lo que… no!! Espera lo que quise decir fue..- demasiado tarde, raspail toco una fibra sensible de shego, a pesar de que su don le otorgaba una capacidad de curación mayor a la de cualquier persona además de otras habilidades mas pareciera que por tanto fruncir el ceño las líneas se quedaron ahí

-eso te enseñara tonto… mira que a mis 20 estoy mejor que muchas otras- shego se fue farfullando maldiciones

-estas bien raspail… ese rodillazo paso muy cerca de tus…- sip shego le pego en la ingle dejando a un muy adolorido raspail

-estoy bien… esa mujer hace honor a su nombre- raspail se puso en cuclillas, kim solo se sentó a observar

-como la llaman- lo aceptaba era una criatura curiosa, y raspail le dio gusto notar eso, para el todos los avances del ser humano se lograron gracias a criaturas curiosas

- la furia verde…. Y vaya que es una furia- raspail ya empezaba a sentirse mejor, si shego seguía atacándolo en ese lugar un día de estos se quedaría sin descendencia

-la furia verde….- kim recordó cuando estaban en la iglesia y de los dedos de shego salio una flama verde, se peguntaba si de ahí el sobrenombre

-calabaza!! Idiota!! El desayuno esta listo- shego grito desde la cocina de la casa mientras que hacia malabares con los platos y se dirigía a la mesa

-desayuno!!- kim corrió a la cocina y ayudo a shego a poner la mesa, en su vida había comido cosas tan ricas… simples pero ricas, alguna vez oyó decir a una de sus sirvientas que la comida de los pobres es rica por que estaba hecha con amor y si eso era verdad shego desbordaba amor en sus platillos

-calmada calabaza hay suficiente para todos- shego se sorprendía como tragaba la comida, había visto niños de la calle comer mas educadamente, lo que seria una ironía dado a que su calabaza era de cuna noble…. Un momento…. Dijo SU calabaza? Esa herida la estaba haciendo desvariar

-efque esssta ricoff- comer y hablar era un arte que no dominaba aun… a diferencia de raspail que parecía hacerlo con total naturalidad

-come o habla no hagas las dos al mismo tiempo- a shego le daba asco cuando la gente hablaba con la boca llena, pero raspail le había enseñado malos modales a calabaza casi todo el tiempo, no paraba de mostrarle como ser un grosero en cualquier situación y ella no paraba de aprender esas vulgaridades

-…. Commmo- dicho y hecho kim siguió tragando sus tostadas francesas

- jajajajaja- raspail ahora comía y reía

-tu también come o ríe!!!- shego se estaba enojando enserio

-… commmo- shego también comenzó a comer, ese par de maleducados le sacarían canas verdes, pero aunque no lo aceptaría nunca, se sentía alagada de que su comida fuera tan bien recibida

------

-por que?- kim pregunto por enésima vez

-por que no- shego respondió por enésima vez

-pero por que?

-por que no

-por que no?

-por que yo digo que no!!!

-princesa estas reuniones no son… para…- raspail no sabia como decirle a kim que las reuniones de los revolucionarios no eran sitio para la nobleza, además de que kim no era de su total confianza, tal vez se sentiría ofendida de oír como decían pestes acerca de los nobles y los burgueses

-para nobles… para niñas… no los entiendo- kim tomo asiento otra vez, por que no la querían llevar? Ella no pensaba en regresar a la vida de la nobleza no tenían por que preocuparse- yo ya renegué mi pasado, no pienso ser un agente doble o algo por el estilo

-no es eso, en las reuniones se juntan un montón de vagos y patanes… y raspail me prohibió golpearlos así que no tengo forma de defenderte- era verdad, a ella le costo trabajo que la respetaran… muchos culos rotos para ser sincera, tuvo que golpear a muchos borrachos y ahora raspail no la deja golpearlos por que los asusta… todo sea por la libertad

-no solo eso, que tal si alguno de ellos te reconoce?- shego y el no eran los únicos sobrevivientes del fallido asalto de hace una semana era posible que alguno de ellos la recordaran y reclamaran la vida de princesa

-…- kim comenzó a pensar, no había pensando en esa posibilidad

-eso es todo, nos vamos raspail… calabaza… otro día será- shego y raspail dejaron la casa y a una emberrinchada princesita para ir a la reunión en una de las tantas cantinas de Paris


	8. problemas internacionales

---(ya en la cantina)---

-llegas tarde raspail!!- musito un borracho

-tuvimos que despistar a unos cuantos gendarmenes, lo de siempre por favor- raspail y shego entraron a la cantina, en ella un montón de obreros, vagos y uno que otro burgués. La cantina era pequeña dentro de un callejón de mala muerte.

-dos cervezas bien frías en camino- el cantinero era un hombre viejo pero muy amable tanto que prestaba su negocio para que ellos hicieran sus reuniones de vez en cuando

-muy bien raspail ahora que haremos, el plan fue un fracaso perdimos muchos hombres y el gordo se escapo mientras que la perrita anda vagando por las calles- dijo un hombre joven, obrero de tez blanca manchada de aceite mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza. Shego y raspail solo fruncieron el seño, algo malo le iba pasar a ese idiota… algo muy malo

-tengo pensado buscarla y dejar un lindo mensaje a los ingleses- dijo raspail mientras recibía su cerveza y le daba la suya a shego, ya estaban sentados en cajas de madera, otros en barriles todos haciendo un circulo y oyendo atentamente a raspail

-como la vas a encontrar, pareciera que se esfumo- otro hombre alzo la voz y mil susurros comenzaron de nuevo

-yo me encargo de encontrarla, nada pasa en mi ciudad sin que me de cuenta- dijo shego mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza, era cosa fácil después de todo, solo manchaba el vestido, escribirían algo en la pared y listo

-….- mas susurros al parecer no confiaban en ella

-alcen la voz maricas!!!- grito shego azotando el tarro que lleva en la mano, raspail solo suspiro ya sabia lo que venia después

-…-mas susurros lo cual hizo enojar mas a shego, se subió a la mesa de un brinco lo que hizo a todos los presentes retroceder

-shego…- raspail la tomo del tobillo tratando de que recordara la promesa de no golpear a mas personas

- … de acuerdo, haber bola de maricas yo la encontrare y matare antes del amanecer- dijo shego mientras se terminaba su cerveza, le lanzaba unas monedas al cantinero y se retiraba del lugar

-no por nada le llaman la furia verde- raspail sonrió, esa mujer…. Nuca cambiaria- muy bien señores yo también me retiro, va a necesitar ayuda para escribir el mensaje… Dominique como dijiste que se escribe- raspail no tenia muy buena ortografía y shego tampoco sabia escribir

-toma raspail que te aproveche y Dios te guarde de la furia verde- dominique le dio un papel

-gracias-raspail salio corriendo en busca de shego

----

-cuando fue la ultima vez que robamos algo tan oloroso?- shego se cubrió la nariz de nuevo

-no se… desde que no nos emborrachamos para divertirnos- raspail comenzó a reír junto con shego, recordando aquellos mozos años

-apurare raspail!!- shego llevaba consigo el vestido de kim que anteriormente recogieron del sótano, por suerte kim estaba dormida así que no se dio cuenta de que solo pasaron por el vestido

-oye tu no eres el que carga al puerco- raspail llevaba con sigo un puerco que robaron de una casa no muy lejos de allí

-este lugar es perfecto- shego se paro enfrente de uno de los muro de la fabrica mas grande de textiles de Francia

-no tardaran los guardias en pasar por aquí y los cerdos chillan muy feo cuando los matas, llamaremos mucho la atención- raspail se estaba poniendo nervioso, su reputación estaba en juego… todo lo que hacían por la princesita

-es perfecto le dará un toque de realismo… - shego tenia una mente muy maquiavélica

-perfecto? Estas loca!!! Solo harás que vengan mas rápido- raspail estaba poniéndose histérico

-… tardaran unos 3 minutos para venir… lo siento puerco pero es por un bien mayor- shego se hacerlo al puerco con cuchillo en mano

-estas bien loca shego- raspail tomo mas fuerte al cerdo y cerro los ojos

-----(día siguiente)

-que esperas calabaza lee!!- shego estaba impaciente, tanto que lo demostraba abiertamente

-no la hagas de emoción princesa lee!!- raspail igual que shego estaba impaciente

-tranquilos chicos no se desesperen- kim tomo el periódico en su manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta- en la madrugada de hoy se encontró otro mensaje obsceno de los rebeldes, teniendo como peculariedad la afirmación de las sospechas de algunos, Kimberly Ann de la Casa de Hannover fue acecinada cruel mente. Los rebeldes dejaron solo sus vestimentas manchadas de sangre junto con el mensaje "mueran cerdos inmundos y viva la libertad del obrero" escrito con sangre. Las relaciones entre Inglaterra y Francia se han puesto mas tensas por la muerte de la prima de la Reina Victoria. La embajada francesa hace lo posible para evitar una guerra mientras la guardia nacional promete capturar a estos vándalos que manchan el nombre de nuestra patria.

-entones funciono… se lo creyeron?- raspail no lo podía creer… funciono

-eso parece… soy libre- kim sonrió abiertamente, cuando volteo a ver a shego- que pasa shego, por que no te alegras

-no lo vez princesa?- shego peleaba por un ideal y buscaba a toda costa una reforma que apoyara a los obreros, pero una guerra… eso no esta en sus planes

-si lo se, tenemos que empezar de nuevo- raspail también se dio cuenta, necesitaban buscar aliados de antaño para arreglar su chistecito que habían provocado, habían puesto en peligro a todo el país

-que… no les entiendo? Lo que querían era publicidad no es verdad?- kim no se daba cuenta de lo que representaba una guerra

-princesa tienes idea de lo que significa una guerra?- raspail se veía mas serio de lo normal

-… - kim noto ese pequeño detalle llamado guerra, su prima no era conocida por ser muy amable o estar en contra de la guerra, si se daba la oportunidad de conseguir un territorio mas ella lo aprovecharía de eso no tenia dudas

-que haremos ahora shego?- raspail volteo a ver a shego, llevaba rato pensando, tal vez se le ocurrió alguna idea para librarse de la guerra

-Inglaterra no atacara- shego musito mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia el sótano

- como dices eso!! La Reina Victoria cree que matamos a su prima- grito raspail por si shego no se había dado cuenta

-tu crees que esa bola de burgueses quieren una guerra… o que el gobierno este muy contento con ceder el control del país?, ellos no dejaran que ocurra una guerra- a la forma de ver de shego sus enemigos se encargarían de solucionar el problema

-y como piensas que lo van a lograr?- kim estaba intrigada de cómo harían los fracases para contener la ira de su prima

-no lo se… ese no es mi trabajo- shego tomo la puerta del sótano- voy a arreglar unas cosas no me molesten- entro al sótano y cerro la puerta

-que va hacer?- pregunto kim

-pensar, si el gobierno logra calmar a tu prima… triplicaran los esfuerzos para destruir a los rebeldes, en especial a nosotros dos- raspail tomo su boina y se fue con dirección a la habitación principal- estaré pensando yo también

-si, yo también pensare- kim se quedo sentada en la sala tratando de idear algún plan para evitar la guerra o salvar a sus nuevos amigos pero todos sus planes involucraban el mostrar que seguía viva, y entre tanto pensar kim quedo profundamente dormida

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Hoy si estuve inspirada jajajajaja, bien ahora se complica la historia, kim quedo libre para vagar por el mundo… pero a que costo?. Realmente no creyeron que mataría a un noble y no habría repercusión para ellos?.

Realmente la Reina Victoria era la ultima heredera de la Casa de Hannover pero para darle mas rango a kim la hice familiar directo de la reina de Inglaterra, me agrada la historia, creo que va por buen camino y también va para largo jajajaja

Ayer termine el primer mini comic de esta historia (tengo un montón de dibujos sobre "lucha de clases" pero ese es el primero que termino en computadora) si gustan pueden verlo en mi página de deviantart y ver otros mas de kigo que he hecho. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, esta vez abra un encuentro mas intimo uyyy que emocion!!!


	9. vamos aya

-------(día siguiente)

-shegooooo- kim volvió a chillar en frente de la puerta del sótano, ya habían pasado 3 días y shego no salía del sótano, kim ya estaba harta por que extrañaba la comida de la mujer verde y secretamente también su compañía

-no te hace caso princesita? Es muy difícil sacarla de un lugar cuando se pone a pensar… mejor no la molestes y ven que ya termine el desayuno- raspail la tomo por el hombro y la condujo hasta la mesa donde comenzaron a comer

-hey arrabalero a eso le llamas desayuno? He visto vomitadas mas apetitosas que eso- kim y raspail voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz, shego por fin había salido del sótano y se mostraba con un una sonrisa orgullosa mientras tomaba asiento en medio de los otros dos

-shego!!!- kim abrazo a la mujer a la que tanto había extrañado, no se dio cuenta solo lo hizo por pura inercia

-calabaza que te dije sobre abrazarme!!!-shego se puso roja roja mostrando su nerviosismo por las conductas irreverentes de kim

-clámate furia solo lo hace por que te extraño durante estos días- dijo raspail mientras le cedía su plato de comida

-días?- shego se quedo pensativa, cuanto tiempo se había quedado en meditación?

-tu realmente te desconectas de este mundo cuando te encierras verdad?- raspail no podía creer como era que shego tenia la capacidad de aislarse por completo del mundo inclusive quedándose sin comer ni ir al baño

-han pasado 3 días desde que te encerraste, es acaso que no te diste cuenta- dijo kim mientras seguía agarrada de shego

-no… no me di cuenta del tiempo que paso- cuando shego entra en estado de meditación puede pasar una semana en poscion de loto ella no entiende muy bien lo que pasa cuando medita solo pone su mente en blanco y se deja llevar por su subconsciente hasta que las respuestas llegan por si solas a su mente pero para que eso suceda pasa mucho tiempo

-no importa, lo bueno es que regrésate con nosotros… y bien cual es el plan- dijo raspail mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, el tampoco sabia como funcionaba la mente de shego solo sabia que cuando ella se quedaba dormida con las piernas cursadas ella le llevaba la mejor opción para efectuar sus planes

- hablare con ella- dijo shego mientras liberaba uno de sus brazos del amare de kim y comenzaba a tomar la comida

-que!! Estas loca ella nunca te recibiría- dijo raspail mientras azotaba las manos en la mesa

-esto es un asunto delicado raspail y asuntos así conllevan medidas igual de delicadas- shego se oía muy seria en sus palabras kim no llegaba a reconocer ese tono de voz que le parecía tan aterrador

-y luego, no creo que ella pueda solucionar nuestros problemas- raspail se tranquilizo de nuevo, esperando la otra parte del plan de shego

-iré por los wegos, nos harán falta hombres- dijo shego mientras miraba de reojo a kim, podría jurar que la escuchaba ronronear?

-eso es mas disparatado que ir a hablar con ella…. – raspail cerro los ojos e imagino a donde iba el plan de shego, solo con mencionar a "ella" y los wegos… le daba miedo de solo pensarlo

-no te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes solo mantén escondida a calabaza, de lo demás yo me encargo - shego continuo con su comida, tal vez no se veía nada bien esos huevos revueltos pero llevaba 3 días sin comer y a esas alturas comería hasta cemento

-ok furia, te acompañare por los wegos, no creo que tu hermano este muy feliz de soltarlos- raspail se levanto de la mesa y recogió los platos, shego acabo muy rápido con la comida

-… shego tu también tienes hermanos?- kim seguía abrazando a shego, no sabia que tenia pero su abdomen era calido y suave, en esos momento ya le estaba dando sueño

-para mi desgracia si….-suspiro se hubiera resignado a su vida anterior si solo hubiera sido hija única o al menos no tener de hermanos a ese par de idiotas que se suponían eran sus mayores

-muy bien que esperas? Vamonos- raspail ya tenia puesta la boina y le ponía una a shego

-están locos! Salir a plena luz del día? Los gendarmenes andan en busca de ustedes- dijo kim mientras soltaba a shego para verla a los ojos

-si salimos ahora habrá menos posibilidades de que mi hermano comencé un alboroto…- dijo shego levantándose de su asiento

-no te preocupes princesa, si algo pasara y no regresamos a las 3 de la tarde te veremos en el convento que conoces- dijo raspail y le alboroto el cabello a kim como muestra de cariño

-esta bien- kim estaba mas triste pues ahora que ya había salido shego de su claustro se iba a una misión de nuevo

-no nos tardamos calabaza… pero en lo que no estamos por que no arreglas un poco la casa, ya lo necesita- dijo shego mientras repasaba la casa con la mirada

-cuídense mucho-dijo kim y los vio ir hacia el sótano para luego dirigirse a un pequeño hueco que estaba muy bien oculto entre muchos cachivaches

-shego…- kim los siguió en el sótano para luego detener a shego ente la oscuridad que brindaba el lugar

-que pasa calabaza- dijo shego dando la vuelta y tratando de ver a kim, en serio era un lugar muy oscuro

-suerte- kim se puso en puntitas y le dio un beso a shego, si un beso rápido y lo mas certero que pudo en medio de la oscuridad. Shego sintió como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica, emocionante y pacifico a la vez, no sabia como se sentía solo encontraba confusión en sus pensamientos

-… si… yo… gracias- salio corriendo del lugar, shego era un mar de duda e inseguridad y seguiría así por un buen rato cosa que no ayudaría para enfrentar a su hermano

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, aquí otro capitulo terminado… algo pequeño pero no importa por que voy a subir otro en unas horas jojojojo hoy estoy inspirada solo que quería cortar aquí el capitulo para no hacer pesada la lectura tal vez un día de estos haga uno de 6 o 7 hojas.

Pasando al capitulo pues si, kim se decidió a dar el primer paso y brindarnos el prime beso en la historia, shego sabe meditar pero esa es otra historia que contare mas adelante. El prox. Capitulo se presentaran los hermanitos de shego y veremos una de las reuniones familiares de la familia go.

Por otra parte estoy feliz por que acabe de leer "One in one Billion" de Starvinglunatic una de mis autores favoritas …. T-T pero ya acabo…. No se si llorar o reír pero ya que, si no la han leído se las recomiendo mucho por que esta bien buena!!! Nos vemos el prox. capitulo


	10. reunion familiar

------ (textilera go)

shego y raspail llegaron a la fabrica de textiles mas grande de toda Francia, la misma en la que habían escrito con la sangre de cerdo días antes. Si la familia de shego eran burgueses y sus hermanos manejaban esa empresa, shego vio la fachada de la fabrica unos momentos recordando viejos tiempos para luego entrar por un pasadizo secreto que le enseñara su padre hace algunos años atrás

-vaya vaya, miren quien regreso- un hombre delgado y de tez morada saludo a la pareja que había entrado a las oficinas de la fabrica, el pasadizo llevaba de una de las salidas de embarque a las oficinas de la fabrica, su padre lo había mandado hacer solo por si se llegara a necesitar en caso de emergencias y esta era una emergencia para shego

-mego? Siempre tan… morado- shego trataba de estar lo mas tranquila posible, no deseaba calentar los ánimos tan pronto

-y tu tan… sucia, pero bueno que te trae por aquí- dijo mego mientras guardaba unos papeles en el escritorio, era obvio que no quería que shego se enterara de las finanzas de la empresa

-solo vine de visita- shego iba directo ala puerta cuando

-bueno ya me viste y eso es suficiente… los otros están bien también, que bueno que viniste adiós!- mego se paro enfeen te de ella impidiéndole el paso, sabia que si shego se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en la línea de producción algo malo pasaría

-shego creo que deberías ver esto- raspail fue mas astuto y rápido, mientras mego bloqueaba el camino a shego el fue directo a la puerta y observo lo que seria el una lucha campal

-muérete tarado- shego de un solo empujón quito a mego del camino y vio las líneas de producción-… megoooo

-lo puedo explicar!!! Todo fue idea de hego lo juro…. No me lastimes soy demasiado hermoso para ser lastimado- mego se arrodillo y junto sus manos en una pose suplicante

-HEEEEGOOOOO no te escondas maldito bastardo!!!!- shego rompió y dejo chamuscada la entrada de las oficinas, fuego verde salía de sus manos y una cólera e ira recorrían sus venas- no te escondas marica ven y dame la cara

-yo mejor me voy- mego fue cubierto por una aura morada para luego cambiar al tamaño de un raton y salir por uno de los conductos de ventilación

-sis!!! Que bueno verte, donde andabas

-si donde andabas que no viniste a visitar- todos los "obreros" que trabajaban en la construcción saludaron al unísono a shego, y es que todos eran sus hermanos, replicas de sus hermanos que desaparecieron una por una dejando a solo un par de chicos idénticos entre si, pequeños y de ojos rojos que se acercaron a shego para darle un abrazo

-niños desde cando trabajan en la fabrica de papa?- pregunto shego tratando lo mas posible de no sonar tan enojada

-hmmm no se

-como desde hace unos

-3 años

-si como 3 años- los gemelos de cabello rojo contestaron mientras miraban a shego, estaban felices de ver a su hermana mayo en la fabrica, sabían que ella los ayudaría

-maldito bastardo… donde esta- shego grito de nuevo encendiendo sus manos otra vez

-aya escondido entre el montón de suéteres que terminamos – dio uno de los gemelos mientras los dos señalaban una pila de cajas

-hego…. Sal de una jodida vez- shego lanzo bolas de fuego hacia las cajas empezando a quemarlas

-shego estas loca!!!- de entre el fuego salio hego el hermano mayor, era un hombre corpulento y de cabello y ojos azules, blanco como porcelana, salio de un salto de entre el fuego- eso era el encargo para mañana

-me importa un carajo lo que fuera, como te atreves a poner a trabajar a los niños de esa manera, no… no recuerdas lo que le prometimos a papa y mama- shego estaba mas enojada si eso era posible, ellos le prometieron a sus padres que protegerían a sus hermanos menores, como se atrevía hego y mego a ponerlos como obreros en una fabrica

-los cuido y ellos ayudan en el sueño de nuestro padre- se defendió hego mientras se acercaba a shego y los wego se alejaban lenta y cuidadosamente, entornes vieron a raspail que les hacia señales y se dirigieron hacia el

-mi padre no quería vernos trabajar como esclavos- shego señalo a hego con su mano encendida

-y tampoco quería verte vestida de pordiosera- hego tomo una parte de las maquinas, la alzo sobre sus hombros y la lanzo directamente a shego- tampoco quería que fueras una prófuga de la ley pero no te preocupes tu recompensa ayudara a la fabrica

-eres muy lento – shego salio por atrás de hego y le lanzo fuego directo al abdomen, haciéndolo bolar por los aires y aterrizando en otro montón de cajas

-shego!!- grito raspail y corrió de nuevo al pasadizo secreto, ella lo siguió después, salieron de la fabrica lo mas rápido que pudieron, sabían que si se quedaba shego a "discutir con su hermano mayor" no amanecería la fabrica

-estuvo bien?- shego pregunto a raspail mientras corrían a la salida

-si, yo esperaba que hicieras mas destrozos pero me alegra saber que te contuviese-raspail le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y dedico una sonrisa a shego

-espero que calabaza este bien- shego recordó a kim, la chica en su vida había tocado una escoba y ahora le había pedido arreglara la casa

-estará bien… que puede pasarle

-----(con kim)

-maldición- dijo kim mientras se escondía entre los cachivaches del sótano, hace menos de 3 minutos que habían tocado en la entrada principal y al no haber respuesta los gendarmenes entraron a la fuerza.

Habían escuchado rumores de los vecinos que decían que oían voces y salía olor a comida de la casa cuando se suponía los dueños salieron de viaje, esto les pareció sospechoso y fueron en busca de los asesinos de la noble Kimberly Ann de la Casa de Hannover, sabían que usaban casa bacías, terrenos baldíos y demás lugares inmundos

-capitán la parte de arriba se encuentra despejada- dijo un policía a su capitán, habían revisado el lugar pero no habían encontrado nada fuera de lugar

-hmm esto es sospechoso- dijo el capitán viendo el suelo

-que señor?-pregunto el policía mirando al piso también

-esta limpio, si se supone salieron de viaje como es que esta limpia la casa? Por lo menos debería de haber polvo- brillante deducción prenso kim y también se maldijo de nuevo… tanto trabajo que le había costado limpiar para que le salieran con esto

-pero señor, buscamos a ratas inmundas, lo pero de la sociedad, no creo que se tomaran la delicadeza de limpiar- comento otro policía que pasaba por ahí

-no importa, por si las dudas revisemos el sótano también- dijo el capitán abriendo el sótano, kim contuvo la respiración, si la encontraban todo se iría a la chingada… una nueva palabra aprendida gracias a shego

Recordó lo que había hecho unas horas antes, ella también había pensado esos 3 días y se había dado cuenta de las cosas que había hecho y sentido, cosas que no habían pasado en toda su vida y que solo pasaban cuado se encontraba cerda de shego; así que decidió darse la oportunidad y experimentar algo nuevo pues después de todo se suponía que se iba de su palacio para experimentar la vida, y si shego le hacia sentir bien por que no estar con ella?

Ruidos de pisadas sacaron a kim de sus pensamientos, se quedo tan quieta como podía conteniendo la respiración y rogando que no la encontraran

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ya conocimos a la familia de shego, el prox capitulo sabremos mucho mas del pasado de shego gracias a dos pequeños chismosos jajajajaja. Nos vemos


	11. juego de preguntas

-------

-sis a donde nos llevas- llevaban cerca de una hora corriendo por las callejuelas, aun asi estaban felices de salir de la fabrica y andar con su hermana

-vamos a un lugar para descansar- dijo raspail mientras seguían corriendo hacia la casa de su hermano

-esperen un momento- shego detuvo a la caravana unas 2 cuadras antes de llegar a la casa

-que pasa sis?- preguntaron los gemelos tomando aire, no estaban en forma cosa que se encargaría shego de cambiar

-gendarmenes hay muchos…- shego le hizo una señal a raspail para que caminaran con mas cautela- wegos pasen por la calle y vean lo que sucede

-a la orden sis- los wegos se acercaron a la multitud y observaron a los gendarmenes salir de una casa con fachada roja así que el preguntaron a una señora que estaba de chismosa como ellos- que paso señora? Por que tantos policías en esa casa?

-es que había rumores de que los rebeldes se encontraban ahí… pero parece que fue una falsa alarma- dijo la señora mientras se retiraba del lugar, los wegos regresaron con shego y le contaron lo acontecido

-hmm si dicen que no había nada es que la princesa escapo- raspail iba a ir directo al monasterio cuando shego lo detuvo- que pasa?

- no es tan tonta- dijo shego mientras buscaba la entrada al sótano, la entrada del sótano daba a un callejón cubierto por cajas muy pesadas y mal olientes puestas ahí por shego y solo movidas por ella, abrieron el camino y entraron al sótano

-calabaza?- susurro shego cuando toco algo muy suave mientras iba a gatas por el pasadizo

-shego?-kim dijo al instante en que una mano se poso en su trasero, se escondió cerca del pasadizo por que era el lugar mas seguro dado a que olía mal y si por alguna razón esculcaban mas de la cuenta siempre podía salir por el pasadizo

-que bueno que no te fuiste, ya se largaron los gendarmenes?- pregunto shego mientras seguía avanzando y los demás también

-si, se fueron pero me entere de algunas cosas muy interesales- kim comento mientras subían las escaleras para entrar a la sala, lo hicieron con cuidado por si las dudas

-oye te pareces mucho a la pollita noble que mataron los rebeldes- dijeron los gemelos observando a kim de arriba para abajo

-se llama calabaza y no la molesten descerebrados- shego les dio un coscorrón para que se mantuvieran alejados

-jajaja mucho gusto me llamo kim pero si quieren pueden decirme calabaza- kim les sonrió y les dio la mano, esos niños debían ser los hermanos de shego, lo suponía por sus rasgos generales, ojos largos, labios delgados y una nariz respingada, aunque cambiaba mucho el color de la piel, la de los chicos era parecida a la suya como el color del durazno no como shego que era pálida casi verde

-es un gusto para nosotros calabaza- dijeron los gemelos mientras le sonreían de vuelta, era chistosos los sobrenombres y a ellos les gustaba poner sobrenombres pero ya que ella tenia uno que le quedaba tan bien decidieron usarlo

-valla quien diría, si la princesita si sabe barrer y trapear- dijo raspail mientras ponía atención al trabajo que había hecho kim, aunque un poco opacado gracias a los gendarmenes kim había hecho un buen trabajo para ser la primera vez que agarraba una escoba

- bien echo calabaza- dijo shego mientras le revolvía el cabello

-sis tenemos hambre- a los gemelos les rugió el estomago increíblemente también al mismo tiempo, para shego eso ya era una exageración, parecían una sola persona… no le sorprendería saber que se creían ser una misma persona

-esta bien par de moustros haré la comida- no lo aceptaría pero quería a ese par de moustros, cuando su madre y padre fallecieron shego se encargo de sus hermanos como si fuera una madre para ellos y aun ahora se sentía con la obligación de hacerles de comer y protegerlos como si realmente fueran sus hijos

-si!!! Comida- ahora no solo los gemelos sino kim también gritaron al unísono… esos tres se iban a lleva muy bien

---------

-y dinos sis que es lo que vamos hacer de ahora en adelante?- preguntaron los gemelos mientras recogían los platos de la cena, eran unos salvajes pero cuando se trataba de su sis podían comportarse como todos unos caballeros

-yo me voy a dormir no se ustedes- dijo shego mientras se dirigía al sótano- raspail hazte cargo

-ok shego, hasta mañana- raspail tomo a los gemelos por el hombro y les dijo- muy bien chicos es hora de ir a la cama

-pero raspail aun no tenemos sueño- los gemelos trataron ir a la sala pero ahora raspail los tomo por los brazos- raspaillll- chillaron al unísono

-nada de quejidos vamonos que la princesita también debe de dormir- entre jalones y empujones raspail llevaba a los chicos al dormitorio cuando un sonoro "cállense" de shego hizo a los gemelos correr a la cama…. Pero no por mucho tiempo

Ya era eso de las 4 de la madrugada, los gemelos dejaron a unos clones suyos durmiendo en la recamara con raspail, mientras otros dos vigilaban la puerta del sótano dejándolos libres para ir e investigar su objeto de curiosidad, la tan afamada princesa calabaza, podrían jurar que la habían visto en algún lugar pero no recordaban así que fueron hasta donde ella yacía.

Al llegar a la sala los gemelos se acercaron con un sigilo que hasta los gatos envidiarían, pero no contaban con los oídos súper sensibles de kim, ella se despertó desde que pusieron un pie de la sala solo que espero el momento idóneo para abrir los ojos

-te digo que la he visto en algún lugar- susurro uno de los gemelos mientras se inclinaba y observaba detenidamente el rostro de kim

-lo se… pero de donde- el otro movió lentamente su mano para tocar a kim cuando se sorprendió, con una velocidad inesperada kim le tomo la mano

-bueno, ustedes también me intrigan a mi chicos- los gemelos ahogaron un grito con sus manos

-desde cuando…- no esperaban que ella estuviera despierta

-no nos detengamos por nimiedades, tengo mucho que preguntarles y me imagino que ustedes también- kim era una criatura curiosa y ahora que había decidido experimentar con shego deseaba conocer un poco mas de ella y dado a que no creía que la susodicha contara mucho de su vida que mejor que preguntarle a esos dos que estaban en las mismas que ella

-muy bien entonces juguemos, quien eres tu y por que te nos haces tan familiar- preguntaron los gemelos mientras se sentaban en la mesita de te de la sala y quedaban frente a frente de kim

- Kimberly Ann de la Casa de Hannover, es posible que me conozcan por los periódicos y las noticias sobre mi supuesta muerte- kim pensó por un momento en mentir pero eso ojos rojos parecían poder leer su alma, al igual que los ojos de su hermana así que decidió decir la verdad, había algo en ellos que le daba la confianza de hablar libremente

-hooou eres la noble asesinada… y que haces aquí con los rebeldes?- ahora que sabían en donde la habían visto muchas mas dudas surgieron de esa pregunta

-no no no es mi turno de preguntar, vamos a ver…. – había tantas preguntas acerca de shego que no sabia por cual empezar, hasta que se decidió por la primera de todas las que se le vinieron a su mente- el nombre real de su hermana es shego?- no se le hacia familiar el nombre, no era francés ni mucho menos ingles o italiano… tal vez era un sobrenombre penoso ella

una sonrisa diabólica apareció en las caras de los gemelos al recordad la historia de sus apodos

-Silvana… Silvana es el nombre que le dio nuestra madre – era una historia muy buena pero dado a que kim pregunto solo el nombre real… se la guardarían para otra ocasión- ahora es nuestro turno, que es lo que haces aquí?

-toda mi vida me la pase enclaustrada en un palacio en Inglaterra, leyendo historias caballerescas e imaginándome que era yo la que hacia tales hazañas, es por eso que me decid quedar y ayudar en la revolución- sin vacilaciones ni titubeos, kim dijo sus razones

-has decidió dejar riquezas y una vida sin preocupaciones por estar con un montón de salvajes? Y solo por el placer de la aventura?- raro que un noble decidiera dejar todo por la aventura… muy raro incluso para ellos

-si…- kim se encogió de hombros y contesto, era la verdad y de sus actos no tenia por que darles mas explicaciones… después de todo no hicieron la pregunta correcta- ahora yo…de donde vienen

-de donde venimos…. –pregunta difícil para unos chicos que han tenido que vagar por Europa desde que sus padres fallecieran- de una isla… kea es su nombre si no mal recordamos- por un breve momento a los gemelos les cambio el semblante, de uno feliz y curioso a ser melancólico, el recordar el nombre de la isla les trajo muchos recuerdos-… pero ahora es nuestro turno, cuéntanos que pensabas cuando decidiste pasar por Paris cuando estamos en medio de una revolución?- los gemelos pasaron rápido por su etapa de melancolía para regresar a su habitual curiosidad, les molestaban las caras largas es por eso que trataban de nunca mostrarse tristes ante nadie

-yo no decidí tomar este camino- contesto kim con algo de enojo dado a que la pregunta ofendía su sentido común- fue mi padre el que decidió pasar por Paris y arreglar asuntos para luego llegar a España- su padre a pesar de las advertencias prefirió ahorrar tiempo y dinero haciendo solo un viaje en lugar de dos.

Cuando kim se preparaba para volver a preguntar los gemelos se tensaron e inmediatamente voltearon hacia el sótano y paso algo que dejo a kim anonadada. Como por arte de magia los gemelos con los que había estado hablando desaparecieron, de un momento a otro se desvanecieron, fue cuando kim oyó paso y su reacción inmediata fue volver a acostarse y hacerse la dormida

Shego tubo una pesadilla, la primera en muchos años y ya que estaba despierta se pondría a trabajar en su plan, cuanto antes mejor, era lo que se repetía en su mente mientras subía las escaleras y abría la puerta.

Al salir no noto nada diferente de cómo lo había dejado… fue entonces que empezó a oler, los wegos tenían un olor característico cuando tenían miedo, ese olor lo conocía a la perfección, pero ya que era muy temprano y no tenia ganas de discutir pensó en el mejor castigo que le podía dar a sus pequeños hermanos

-wegos!!!- grito shego desde la puerta que conducía al dormitorio, raspail junto con los gemelos brincaron al instante

-que!!..- raspail se levanto de un brinco y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados- gendarmens donde?

-descansa arrabalero, vengo por el par de moustros de haya- shego tomo por los cuellos de sus camisas a los gemelos y los arrastro hasta la cocina en donde los sentó en la mesa y les lanzo hogazas de pan

-sis, que pasa por que nos despiertas tan temprano?-dijeron los gemelos con vos somnolienta…- fingida pero voz somnolienta de todas formas, shego pensó que eran muy buenos actores pero nunca la podrían engañarla a ella ni a su olfato

-vamos por unas cosas, así que coman y muevanse…necesitare cargadores- shego dejo a sus hermanos comiendo su pan para ir con raspail y ponerse de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer- raspail…

-si lo se, vete… yo llevare a la princesita a los vagones de carga- cuando iban en camino por los wegos shego le contó a grandes rasgos el plan que había diseñado para salvar sus cuellos, así que no le sorprendió mucho el saber que shego se iba con los wegos

-de acuerdo, nos reuniremos en los vagones de carga como siempre- shego salía de la habitación cuando raspail la detuvo

- y que tal si no sale bien?- era algo posible tomando en cuenta la locura que planeo shego

-eso no pasara- dijo shego mientras se dirigía hacia el sótano- wegos!!! Ya es hora, así que vengan de una buena vez- y como rayos los gemelos estaban con ella

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Otro capitulo terminado. Pensaba en develar mas cosas en este capitulo pero después lo recapacite, díganme quien revela cosas tan personales el primer día que se conocen? o.O así que en donde crecieron shego y sus hermanos, el por que de sus sobrenombres, quines eran sus pares y de mas cosas de su pasado las iré relatando como avance la historia…. Pero como a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen con la intriga les diré que kea es una isla griega.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	12. de norte a sur

llevaban unas 3 horas sorteando las calles , cada grupo se fue a lados opuestos de Paris, raspail y kim corrieron dirección sur a una estación de trenes mientras que shego y los wegos fueron al norte para encontrarse a un veja amiga de shego.

-sis… cuando vamos a parar de correr- los wegos estaban cansados de tanto correr, ese pan no fue lo suficiente para mantenerlos corriendo por tanto tiempo

-tienen muy mala condición chicos- shego aumento su velocidad por séptima vez haciendo a sus hermanos correr más, solo que shego no contaba con la astucia de sus hermanos

-pero sis TENEMOS HAMBRE!!!- como si fuera magia shego se paro en seco provocando que los wegos chocaran con ella e increíblemente no la movieron ni un centímetro.

-quédense aquí- shego desapareció para cuando los wegos subieron la mirada. 5 minutos después oyeron un sonoro "corran" de su querida hermana y la vieron pasar enfrente de ellos, sin dudarlo salieron corriendo a la par de ella

-sis, que pasa por que corremos- los wegos preguntaron cuando shego subió la velocidad de nuevo.

-salten- shego y sus hermanos brincaron por las 2 paredes que se juntaban en el callejón para después entrar en una de las ventanas, 15 minutos después una ola de policías pasaron por ahí.

Shego y los wegos habían entrado en una fabrica de zapatos escondiéndose en los embarques donde para sorpresa de los wegos nadie los encontró durante esos 15 minutos, luego ellos notaron ese morral que traía su hermana, lo tiro enfrente de ellos y de el salieron hogazas de pan, jamos, queso y… vino?

-sis… eso es para nosotros?- los wegos se sorprendieron, esperaban algo de pan y ya, no toda una comida.

-que esperan una invitación? Comiencen a tragar que no tenemos todo el día- y cuando pensaban que su hermana era linda por darles de comer, shego lo arruinaba todo con esa boquita que se cargaba, los wegos sabían que su sis los quería mucho pero que nunca lo decía… hace mucho que no lo diecia- no se queden viendo la comía wegos cómanla ya

- si – comenzaron a comer, su madre les dijo una vez que el cariño no se dice… se demuestra y estaban de acuerdo con lo que decid su madre pero un te quiero o un abrazo de vez en cuando no le hacia daño a nadie y servia para afianzar la relación o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-es para hoy niños, coman a velocidad rápida- shego estaba constantemente vigilando el perímetro, no los descubrirían rápido pero quería llegar lo mas temprano posible a su objetivo.

-de acuerdo sis no te exasperes- una aura roja cubrió a los wegos para dar paso a otro par y de ese a otro dándonos un total de 6 wegos escondidos entre las cajas, ellos tomaron todo lo que había de comida y se la terminaron en menos de 2 minutos

-muy bien si ya terminaron es hora de irnos- shego ya estaba parándose cuando los wegos la tomaron de la ropa

-sis, te dejamos algo para que tu también comieras- otro par de wegos le acerco un pedazo de pan y queso junto con la mitad de la botella de vino

-… gracias- shego tomo los alimentos que comió deprisa y con la vista baja, no quería que ellos notaran sus ojos llorosos gracias al acto tan sencillo que tuvieron para con ella… después de todo eran hermanos y los hermanos hacían esas cosas, solo que en la familia de shego ese tipo de acciones eran todo una rareza.

Los wegos no dijeron nada solo sonreían pues conocían a su sis, era una persona amable pero muy penosa incluso con su propia familia, mientras su sis comía ellos se encargaron de verificar el perímetro, shego no tardo mucho en terminar su refrigerio, se levanto y sacudió las migajas para luego salir por donde habían entrado, unos obreros los habían visto pero no le tomaron importancia, para cuando ese obrero diera la alarma ellos ya iban unas 3 cuadas adelante.

----- en otro lugar de Paris

-raspail falta mucho?- kim al igual que los wegos no tenia tan buena condición, podía hacer movimientos rápidos y certeros pero no por un largo tiempo, después de unas 3 horas corriendo por todo Paris ya estaba mas que cansada

-ya llegaremos princesa, tu solo sígueme – aunque el no lo admitiría también estaba cansado pero era un precio que tenia que pagar

-es que damos muchas vueltas, ese edificio ya lo vi por 3 diferentes perspectivas- desde que salieron de su escondite no hacían mas que dar puras vueltas, tanto que kim podía reconocer los edificios de diferentes perspectivas

-recuerda que estas muerta y yo soy un prófugo de la ley, si cualquiera nos viera daría alarma a la policía y no duraríamos ni 10 minutos libres- tal vez exageraba un poco pero en gran parte era verdad, si los les costaría mucho tiempo el safarse de esa y tiempo era justamente lo que no tenían

-de acuerdo si tu lo dices daré tantas vueltas como creas necesarias- kim no pensaba discutir mas, des pues de todo ese problema era por que no podían dejar que la vieran, si raspail fuera solo ese recorrido lo habría hecho en menos de una hora

-ok, pasaremos ahora por esa es esquina y correremos por entre las azoteas de esos edificios, entendido princesa?- ya se encofraban arriba de un edificio otra vez, no les faltaba mucho para llegar a las vías del tren, esperarían en el lugar de siempre, donde raspail y shego solían encontrarse y de ahí verían que harían, solo esperaba que shego tuviera éxito en convencer a esa vieja bruja de ayudarlos

-hey raspail piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- kim lo saco de sus pensamientos ya a mitad de otro salto para cursar el 3º edificio, raspail no se quedo atrás

-princesita no te adelantes!!!

------- con shego

-este es el lugar sis?- ya era casi de noche a juzgar por la poción del solo los wegos dirían que era ya casi las 6, habían llegado a un embarcadero de rió siene y entraron a un barco de carga que daba mala pinta por que estaba todo sucio y parecía que estaba a punto de colapsarse en si mismo

-ni se les ocurra abrir la boca mientras estemos ahí, solo signan mis ordenes entendido- shego advirtió a sus hermanos para que no hicieran nada estupido ni arriesgado, esa mujer tenia un carácter muy parecido al suyo además de que sabia no era muy paciente con los niños

-quienes son ustedes- pregunto un hombre alto y robusto mientras impedía la entrada de los hermanos

-soy la furia verde y dile a tu jefe que me deje pasar antes de que le parta el culo a sus monos guardaespaldas- el hombre frunció el seño y entro en el barco, minutos después regreso y les dijo que pasaran

-recuerden lo que les dije- shego susurro a sus hermanos ya cundo estaban en la cabina del capitán, habían recorrido todo el barco en silencio, los wegos por miedo y asco mientras que shego pensaba muy cuidadosamente las palabras que diría

- vaya vaya vaya… mira lo que nos trajo la marea, pero si es la furia verde, a que debo tu visita- se oyó una voz salir de atrás de la sombra que rodeaba a ese cuarto con mala iluminación

-vine a pedirte trabajo- dijo shego sin rodeos, esperando a que el pez moridera el anzuelo

- y por que debería dártelo, lo único que quieres es huir del desastre que provocaron- de la sombra una mujer de cabello café y con un parche en el ojo derecho salio de entre las sombras, los wegos se sorprendieron, recordaban a esa mujer fue ella la que los ayudo…

-nadie puede engañarte verdad… betty- shego soltó una pequeña sonrisa para relajar un poco el ambiente, por suerte había encobrado a betty de buenas ese día

-y que me puedes ofrecer shego?- betty se acerco un poco mas, dejando solo unos sentimientos entre ella y shego, retándose con la mirada sin parpadear. Shego era la única que podía mantenerle la mirada y eso era algo que betty admiraba, ella pensaba que si alguien podía mantenerle la mirada era digno de llamarse valiente o estupido dependiendo de la situación.

-esta vez no soy solo yo, traje a muy buenos elementos- dijo shego mientras betty interrumpa su duelo de miradas para observar a los wegos

-y que pueden hacer esos niños, trapear?- betty analizo a los niños y no les vio mucho chiste, flacuchos y de ojos grandes, tal vez servirían de balas de cañón

-wegos, muéstrenle lo que pueden hacer- como se les había ordenado los wegos repitieron su truco de multiplicación y le mostraron a betty lo que podían hacer, lo que los hacia especiales

-valla, con que son tus hermanos he, eso cambia las cosas… pero no creo que sea suficiente para comprar tu libertad shego- betty estaba algo sorprendida de ver el poder de los gemelos y ya comenzaba a pensar en las utilidades que eso tendría, una tripulación entera en solo 2 niños y una mujer verde… eso si era un ahorro de hombres impresionante pero aun así no era suficiente para jugarse el cuello por ellos

-no solo son ellos, también traeré a raspail y a otra chica que tiene buenas habilidades- shego mostraba casi todas sus cartas, no es que tuviera muchas pero las que tenia las pensaba utilizarlo mejor que pudiese

-hmm eso se pone mas interesante, la furia verde y el arrabalero mayor trabajando para mi, esa es un buen trato pero… que pude hacer esa niña de la que hablas – aunque raspail y shego podían valer por un regimiento entero, betty necesitaba mas que eso para su tripulación de mercenarios

- ella tiene un oído admirable sin mencionar su capacidad de saltar…- shego ya no sabia que decir, realmente no conocía las habilidades de kim, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse sin mencionar el hecho de que calabaza era un noble, que ayuda podría traer un noble a un montón de mercedarios…y entones una idea llego a su mente- además ella puede decirnos muchas cosas interesantes acerca de los nobles y la marina

-…- betty puso atención al paquete que le ofrecían, era un muy buen paquete si tan solo fuera en otras condiciones, en otro tiempo no hubiera ni dudado en darle el trabajo a shego asi fuera ella sola pero estaba ese pequeño problema que tenia con Inglaterra.

-que dices betty, toda una tropa entera solo para ti- betty no parecía tener emoción alguna, estaba pensando muy cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento, shego estaba mas que nerviosa, en el exterior se veía calmada y segura se podría decir que hasta alegre o simpática como todo buen vendedor, las dos eran unas excelentes estrategas cosa que no le facilitaba el trabajo a ninguna de las dos.

-esta bien- termino diciendo betty mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba a la oscuridad- tienes hasta mañana para traer a todos tus compañeros… pero si alguno de ustedes falla…

-no soy idiota, claro que se lo que nos pasa si fallamos- shego dio media vuelta también y le hizo una señal a sus hermanos para que hicieran lo mismo- estaremos aquí antes del amanecer

-ja eso quisiera verlo- betty sabia que shego era rápida pero no para cruzar todo Paris en tan poco tiempo y menos con tantas personas acompañándola

-quieres apostar…- shego y bety cruzaron otra vez las miradas, a betty le encajaban las apuestas cosa que sabia shego a la perfección- tu ropa, a juzgar por como visten estoy segura que no tienen ni en que caerse muertos, si ganas te daré ropa a ti y a tus compañeros

-y si pierdo?- cuando apuestas con betty apuestas a lo grande… y pierdes de igual manera

-pues fácil, tu y tus compañeros se quedan sin ropa hasta que consignan unas jajajaja- shego se quedo pensando, ese reto parecía ser mas una prueba de betty para que ellos demostraran sus habilidades

-acepto- los wegos y betty vieron a shego con sorpresa- estoy segura de que podemos llegar antes del amanecer después de decir eso, salio del bote tratando de encontrar una forma de llegar tiempo y sorteando a los policías y sin contar el poco tiempo que tenían.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, aquí otro capitulo donde ya conocimos a "ella" la que los ayudara a salir de Francia a cambio de trabajar para ella. Pero betty no se las dejara tan fácil, considerando que tienen a la reina de Inglaterra en su contra realmente betty esta poniendo mucho en juego. Por cierto algo que se me olvido aclarar, shego decidió que sus hermanos merecían una buena comida ya que sin ella era seguro que no tendrían la capacidad de duplicarse así que le robo el bolso a la primera persona que vio y se dedico a asaltar en la primera tienda que vio.

En otras cosas ahora que entre de vacaciones espero actualizar mas capítulos… o uno grande por primera vez en mi vida jajajajaja… bueno una vez hice uno enorme, 110 o 130 hojas ya no me acuerdo pero resulto que en un momento de depresión lo borre T-T me arrepiento mucho de eso. Saludos.


	13. vamos al embarcadero

-------con kim y raspail

-raspaaailll….- kim y raspail llevaban menos de una hora en la estación de ferrocarriles esperando algún aviso de shego pero no llegaba y kim ya comenzaba a impacientarse

-ya se que no llega pero me dijo que la esperáramos aquí- raspail también estaba impaciente pero mas que impaciente estaba cansado así que ni se movió para buscar algún rastro de shego, sabia que si ella llegaba los encontraría muy fácilmente después de todo… ese lugar fue donde se conocieron como podría olvidarlo.

Era un vagón sucio y oxidado fuera de las vías principales, estaba en medio de un montón de vagones igual que el por lo que lo hacia de difícil acceso, en ese vago hacia ya algunos años dos niños se encontraron, una por que había decidió pasar hay la noche para después seguir su interminable viaje y el otro por que había tenido otra disputa familiar y le gustaba estar en ese vago para poder pensar y calmarse un poco, se podría decir que era su rincón secreto. Esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron y cruzaron palabras.

-raspaailll…-kim interrumpió su pequeño momento de paz otra vez, regresándolo de su mundo de recuerdos

-ahora que princesa- dijo con algo de resignación, era lo malo de las criaturas curiosas, nunca paran de curiosear

-en Francia hay neblinas verdes?- pregunto mientras que señalaba al cielo, raspail solo ensancho los ojos

-princesa parate, shego nos necesita- y de un brinco los dos salieron del vagón de los recuerdos para salir en dirección de shego y sus hermanos

-como sabes que nos necesita?- pregunto kim mientras corrían por las calles mas descaradamente gracias al velo que les proporcionaba la noche

-me imagino que pronto lo sabrás princesa, pero ahora me temo que si seguimos hablando se nos acabara el aire y terminaremos con un dolo espantoso en el costado –discreto ante todo así era raspail, si alguien quería preguntar de mas solo decía lo mas lógico para que no le siguieran preguntando

-de acuerdo- kim dejo de hablar y puso atención de nuevo a ese humo verde que ya empezaba a disolverse en el amplio cielo parisino

------

-muy bien… ahora solo nos queda esperar- shego había pensado que era una perdida de tiempo enorme el ir y regresar todos juntos así que decidió hacer un pequeño truquillo que aprendió viendo a los monjes tibetanos y que gracias a sus habilidades era muy fácil para ella, le pidió a sus herramos que tomaran una cubeta del barco y con ella comenzaran a lanzarle agua hasta que quedara empapada después ella se concentro y elevo su poder para evaporar el agua, lo curioso de esto es que a diferencia de los monjes el vapor que desprende el cuerpo de shego es verde y tarda mucho en descomponerse en el aire

-sis y si ellos no llegar- los wegos pensaban en la posibilidad de que no vieran el cielo o que no fueran lo suficiente rápidos o simplemente que no supieran interpretar el mensaje

-ellos llegaran después de todo raspail no es de los que les guste andar con sus "cositas" al aire- shego sonrió y se levanto del piso para ver como se disolvía poco a poco su estela, si alguien podía interpretar el color verde era el, ella contaba con que kim como siempre estaría viendo el cielo a causa de su aburrimiento, le preguntaría a raspail el porque de la mancha en el cielo y todo tendría ropas nueva para empezar la mañana

-eso esperamos sis… eso esperamos- los wegos también vieron el cielo, se comenzaron a preguntar si ellos también podían sacar humo rojo con solo mojarse- sis nosotros…

-si se esmeran también han de poder- dijo shego mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ellos

-enserio, pero como se hace? –preguntaron los wegos mientras se sentaban en el piso como lo hiciera su hermana momentos atrás

-hmmm bien lo que tienen que hacer- shego también se sentó con ellos para estar a su altura- es liberar su poder interior eso es todo

-…- como que no les quedaba muy claro eso del poder interior

-ven esa aura roja que les sale cuando se dividen?-pregunto shego mientras los wegos solo asentían en forma de afirmación- pues eso es su poder interior solo tienen que aprender a sacarlo sin dividirse en el proceso

-hmm suena fácil- dijeron los wegos mientras cerraban los ojos y tomaban una profunda respiración imitando prácticamente a su hermana

-bueno veamos que tan fácil es- dijo mientras sonreía pues había reconocido ese tono de voz… esa actitud engreída era típica de ella y sus hermanos, lo habían sacado a su madre- ahora pongan su mente en blanco y liberen ese poder que tienen dentro

-pero sis tu dijiste que era malo dejarlo libre- puntuaron los gemelos recordándole a su hermana que años antes les había dicho que no dejaran su poder libre por que les traería malas consecuencias, cuando alguno de ellos liberaba su poder al cabo de un rato se les hacia difícil volverlo a meter, shego se incendiaba por completo, hego dejaba de controlar su fuerza y se hacia incapaz de tocar algo sin romperlo, mego se hacia tan pequeño que una garrapata era un mostró gigantesco comparado con el y los gemelos se multiplicaban hasta llenar un edificio entero

-yo se lo que les dije pero eso fue hace años cuando apenas eran unos mocosos… bueno siguen siendo unos mocosos pero ya tienen edad para liberar su poder con moderación- ella pensaba eso pues a su edad ella ya controlaba su poder lo suficiente para solo incendiar sus manos cuando ella quería y lanzar bolas de fuego algo grandes a unos cuantos metros de distancia

-ok lo intentaremos- y así comenzaron a meditar, habrán estado así unos 20 minutos cuando una pequeña aura roja se dejo asomar por encima de sus cuerpos, shego estaba orgullosa de sus hermanos y ya que ellos no la veían se dio el lujo de sonreír ante tal acontecimiento, al parecer no era tan mala maestra… cuando oyó unos pasos muy conocidos

-oye furia te encuentras por aquí!!!- grito raspail mientras se detenía enfrente de un edifico cerca del embarcadero, era un lugar viejo y olía a madera podrida pero tenia vestigios de que alguna vez fue verde lo que lo hizo pensar que ese debía ser el lugar donde shego se escondía… cuando llegabas a conocerla era tan predecible incluso el vagón donde se conocieron fue alguna vez verde

-hey arrabalero llegas tarde- dijo shego desde la azotea del edificio donde había estado meditando con sus hermanos, recordó que sus hermanos estaban meditando así que dio media vuelta para ver a sus hermanos pero

-hey calabaza no pensamos que fueras tan rápida he, con que le puedes mantener el paso a raspail entonces los de tu clase no deben de ser tan flojos como pensábamos- los wegos ya estaban acosando a kim cuando shego volteo a mirarlos… típico de ellos

-entones para que nos querías en el embarcadero?- pregunto raspail mientras entraban al edificio

-bien ya hice tratos con ella así que nos quería ver en el barco antes del amanecer- dijo shego mientras recogía algunas cosas del lugar y las metía en un morral de tela café ya algo viejo- bien es hora, mientras mas temprano lleguemos mejor para nosotros

-si tu lo dices- raspail tomo el morral de shego y se lo echo al hombro- vamos aya

--------

-capitana esta segura de que quiere partir ya, aun ni dan las 11 de la noche- le dijo el marinero a betty

-la hora que yo decida para irnos no es tu problema, solo obedece- betty se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando mucho tiempo a shego para que cumpliera así que pensaba ponérselo algo difícil comenzando a andar en dirección al mar

-hey!! Espera!!- grito shego mientras todos aceleraban el paso

-vaya vaya, con que si lo consiguieron…. Si quieren ser parte de mi tripulación tendrán que demostrarme lo bueno que son!!!- grito betty para que la oyeran, tenia una sonrisa altiva en el rostro denotando que le gustaba ver como los demás se esforzaban solo para agradarle

-maldita… - dijo shego para sus adentros, ella podía llegar al barco sin problemas pero sus hermanos podrían? Calabaza podría aguantar tanto correr?

-muy bien… me gustan los retos- dijo kim mientras aumentaba la velocidad y se dirigía mas y mas hacia la orilla, todos se sorprendieron al ver como kim daba un salto digno de las olimpiadas, shego no era la primera vez que veía los dotes de chapulín que tenia calabaza y se alegro que betty también los viera, sabia que eso seria su boleto de entrada

- ok nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás- y al igual que kim los wegos dieron un salto enorme para llegar al barco- genial lo hicimos

-no se hagan los importantes solo por que saltaron unos cantos metros- los wegos volteado a ver hacia atrás y notaron a shego y a raspail dar un salto tal vez 3 veces mas alto del que habían dado ellos

-jajajaja parece que no me puedo librar de ustedes verdad chicos- dijo betty mientras le aplaudía por su trabajo

-te lo dije- shego camino hacia ella y le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo siempre tan confiada, pareciera que siempre tenia todo bajo control, kim la vio y se sonrojo al pensar lo muy bien que se veía shego cuando sonreía así le daba… seguridad? No sabia que sensación le daba pero sabia que era placentera y con eso le bastaba

-de acuerdo ustedes ganan, me han demostrado que vale la pena tenerlos aquí, pasen y coman algo estoy segura de que deben estar cansados- betty y los de mas comenzaron a entrar al barco cuando shego se paro para ver por un rato mas las estrellas

-te gusta mucho ver el cielo verdad- dijo kim mientras se acercaba a shego, shego se sonrojo pues kim comenzó a abrazarla

-… si son… son… bonitas- shego se daba vergüenza a si misma no creía lo mal que le iba en cosas tan simples

-jijiji te vez linda cuando te sonrojos- kim se puso de puntitas y beso la mejilla de shego muy cerca de la comisura de los labios- te veré aya abajo… furia

-….- tan rígida como una tabla se quedo, no fue capaz de mover ni un dedo y ya después de unos minutos que se calmo fue hacia abajo dispuesta a comer un poco y aparentar que calabaza no le estaba echado los perros… bueno haría eso hasta que se decidiera que hacer con ella y esos sentimientos locos que comenzaban a surgir de ella

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Un capitulo mas… bien pues ya están en el barco y a kim le resulta sexy la sonrisa de shego jajajaja también somos testigos muy vagamente de donde se conocieron shego y raspail, que les parece les gustaría saber mas de esa historia? Nos vemos en el próximo cap… no creo tardarme mucho para subirlo


	14. vida nueva ropa nueva

-----(nuevo día)

-Buenos diasssss shegooo!!….shego?- kim interrumpió en el cuarto en el que se suponía debía estar shego pero lo único que encontró fue un montón de sabanas tiradas en el suelo y.. algo mas

-Calabaza!! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar- shego se escondió detrás de unas cajas que había en la habitación, a ella no le agradaba eso de dormir con ropa así que dormía desnuda siempre que se podía

-bueno pues- sin poder descubrir sus movimientos shego vio con algo de sorpresa a kim a unos poco centímetros de ella, había pasado de un lado al otro de la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta- me alegro de haber dejado mis modales en la puerta- y justo cuando iba a besar a shego, tocaron a la puerta- me lleva la… quien!!!

-soy yo raspail, betty dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos así que debemos ir al salón de mando… ya- raspail sintió el enojo de kim pero no entendía por que, acaso habría interrumpido algo importante?

-bien calabaza no perdamos tiempo- shego ya se encontraba a medio camino de vestirse, calabaza era rápida pero ella también lo era y tenia algo que a kim le faltaba por montones haciendo a shego mucho mas fuerte aun, kim no tenia nada de experiencia

-oye como?- kim se sorprendió de que shego pudiera usar un lapso tan pequeño para moverse… tanto se había distraído con raspail? Bien entonces cuidaría de no hacerlo la próxima vez, no era persona que se tropezara dos veces con la misma piedra

-vamos calabaza, si algo debes aprender mientras estés al mando de betty es que nunca la hagas esperar… creme no te conviene-shego lo sabia por experiencia propia, solo había sido por un par de días pero había compartido un navío con betty y conocía a la mujer del parche

-muy bien ya era hora- dijo betty mientras cerraba la puerta de tras de las chicas- es hora de ajustar cuentas mal nacidos- se acerco a 3 baúles diferentes y puso su pie encima del derecho- en estos baúles hay ropa de todo tipo que logre colectar gracias a unas amables boutiques que se las mandas, ahora elijan y llénense lo que quieran

-ja ya era hora- shego se fue acercando pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a betty, siempre desafiándose en un duelo de miradas, kim lo noto y no le agrado para nada que shego se la pasara viendo a la capitana eran… celos?

-bueno si de tan buena forma lo dices…-raspail abrió el baúl de la izquierda pero solo tenia ropa muy pequeña para el, abrió el de en medio y vio una camisa muy chula, era blanca con botones negros, se la puso y noto que le llegaba hasta los muslos pero le cerraba perfectamente- ok llevo una

-veamos si tienen algo interesante- los wegos comenzaron a esculcar el baúl que raspail no había querido por que había pura ropa pequeña

-calabaza que esperas? Ve y buscare algo bonito- shego empujo a kim hacia el ultimo baúl en donde betty tenia el pie puesto, betty y kim cruzaron miradas… kim se dio cuneta de por que shego la veía tanto, esos ojos como castañas eran tan duros y enérgicos que era casi imposible el evitar retarlos

-oye tu- dijo betty mientras quitaba el pie del baúl- como te llamas?

-calabaza- todos voltearon a ver a kim, se oía tan segura de lo que decía, una de las cualidades preferidas de betty… seguridad

-muy bien… calabaza, elige rápido algo que te quede y veme en el mástil del barco- betty se dirigió hacia la salida, iba sonriendo, raspail y shego conocían lo que pasaría después

-calabaza, elige ropa pero no la lleves puesta cuando vallas con betty- dijo shego mientras ella también se puso a esculcar los baúles

-por que?- pregunto kim mientras se inclino a buscar entre tantas blusas

-por que es una mala idea por eso- dijo raspail mientras buscaba en el mismo baúl que ates unos pantalones, si ya tenia camisa nueva necesitaba unos pantalones a juego

-estas están perfectas!!!- gritaron los wegos mientras sacaban del baúl unas camisas color rojo vino - como ves sis? Te gustan

-hmm me sorprende que betty trajera dos del mismo color y forma, pero si, van muy bien con su estilo- eran camisas de manga larga con un cuello en punta y botones negros, les quedaban a la perfección y entonces shego comenzó a pensar que tan bien betty los conocía como para acertar tan bien

-mira que bonita esta, se parece a la que llevo puesta!!! Y esos pantalones tienen muchas bolsas justo como me gusta- kim vio una camisa cuello de tortuga negra junto con unos pantalones para hombre que tenían bolsas por todos lados y eran de color café claro- estos me los quedo

-pero princesa ya tienen unos parecidos- puntualizo raspail al notar el tremendo parecido de los ropajes de kim- y que, esos me gustan y también me gustan los q traigo puestos aunque… el pantalón me va a quedar muy largo- kim tomo los pantalones que saco del baúl y se los probo encima de los que ya traía puestos notando que le quedaban enormes como unas 4 tallas mas grandes- hmm tendré que elegir otro pantalón- kim volvió a esculcar en los baúles buscado un pantalón mas a su medida

-shego y tu que esperas para comenzar a buscar- pregunto raspail mientras revolvía mas los baúles

-no molestes, ya me daré el tiempo para elegir mi ropa- shego dio media vuelta y se fue, raspail y los wegos soltaron una pequeña risilla, shego decidió dejar a kim toda la ropa para que eligiera… que linda

-hmm que tal este- saco raspail un pantalón café oscuro algo largo y que le quedaba un poco suelto- se me vera bien?... y miren este saco, me quedo con todo!!- raspail salio corriendo del lugar para ir a probarse sus nuevas ropas

-hey calabaza que tal te parecen estos chalecos?- los wegos le mostraron unos chalecos largos, casi como un abrigo pero sin mangas- el negro va con nosotros verdad

-si, les queda muy bien, oigan y este pantalón… se me vera bien?- los wegos se sonrojaron al ver el pantalón e imaginarlo en el hermoso cuerpo de calabaza, solo movieron la cabeza en forma de aprobación- muy bien, entonces voy a ver que es lo que quiere la capitana- y kim salio hacia su encuentro con la capitana

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpen el capitulo tan corto pero es que estoy en tiempo de semestrales y entre las guías kilométricas y estudiar se me va todo el día…

Entrando al capitulo, decidí darle ropas nuevas a los chicos y darle algo de división a las chicas jojojojo, en el siguiente capitulo veremos las habilidades de kim y talvez algo de del pasado de shego. Hasta la próxima!!!


	15. golpe de chapulin

-ya llegue capita- kim no sabia muy bien para que la querría pero su instinto le decía que no era para tomar una tasa de te y galletitas… extrañaba las galletitas

-muy bien, creo que es hora de que te muestre como se hacen aquí las cosas- betty se acerco lentamente a kim mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, era una chaqueta de cuello alto que le llegaba casi a la barbilla, mangas largas con hombreras en tonos dorados mientras los botones era de un color oro viejo parecía fina pero usada, con su tono azul marino algo desteñido, betty la coloco en el piso con sumo cuidado para dejar ver su bien formado cuerpo moreno, debajo de su chaqueta llevaba una camiseta negra algo pegada

-…creo que ya se por donde va esto- kim sonrió, una sonrisa sarcástica y un poco arrogante… mas bien muy arrogante casi tan arrogante como la de shego. Kim se dio cuenta de a donde iban las cosas después de todo por que shego le advertiría no llevara su ropa nueva o por que la capitana se quitaba su chaqueta

-ponte en guardia- ordeno betty, kim no sabia muy bien lo que le pedía pero imito la postura de betty, kim nunca había peleado en su vida lo único que conocía acerca de las peleas era lo poco que había aprendido de su dama de compañía, una chica asiática como de su edad morena y de ojos rasgados ella el enseño algo llamado "katas" y otros ejercicios que ni valía la pena recordar en esos momentos, esperaba que esos movimientos le ayudaran en algo.

Betty lanzo el primer golpe, kim lo esquivo rápidamente mientras una ráfaga mas vertiginosa de puñetazos no se hizo esperar, eran tan rápidos que casi parecían una lluvia de golpes, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que kim descifrara el patrón con el que golpeara y le fuera mas fácil esquivarlos, fue entonces que decidió atacar ella, le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara que se estampo en la mejilla derecha de betty un sonoro Shhhhhh no se hizo esperar, betty escupió un poco de sangre y sonriendo

-parece que eres mejor de lo que creí… veamos que haces cuando aumento la velocidad- betty se lanzo de nuevo a la batalla aumentando mucho mas el ritmo de sus golpes, golpes que acertaron en los antebrazos de kim que inteligentemente pensó en ponerlos, se le comenzaron a dormir los músculos ante tanto golpe y kim comenzó a desesperarse mientras trataba de pensar el como detenerla

De un momento a otro betty le aburrió solo lanzar puntazos y comenzó a lanzar patadas cosa que complico mas a kim que seguía pensando en como quitársela de encima, raspail y los wegos miraban como era apaleada kim, los wegos se movieron con intención de ayudarle pero raspail los detuvo alegando que era algo que kim tenia que hacer sola, y cuando kim creyó que ya no tenia escapatoria.

-que te pasa chapulín, no puedes con algo tan sencillo?-le grito shego mientras se asomaba por la puerta del bote y se ponía a ver el espectáculo junto con los otros, entonces kim lo recordó, el por que shego le llamaba chapulín.

Kim dio un salto hacia tras justo cuando betty se disponía a dar otra patada, mientras betty empezaba a bajar la pierna kim dio otro salto hacia su posición original tan rápido que sorprendió a toda la audiencia incluida betty, cuando se desplazo tan rápido trato de usar sus piernas para dar un ataque y ya que betty tenia la guardia baja kim le dio un rodillazo en el estomago con toda la fuerza e impulso de su salto.

Betty sostuvo la pierna de kim y la miro a los ojos, kim miro con algo de miedo el ojo de betty sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, betty empujo a kim para que cayera de espaldas, haciendo que se le fuera el aire y se golpeara la cabeza… kim quedo inconsciente

-que tal? Paso la prueba?- pregunto shego mientras raspail y los wegos se acercaban a kim para ver que tal se encantaba

-… no esta mal para ser su primera pelea- betty se volvió hacia kim y la miro por un momento- pero hasta que aprenda se quedara fregando pisos- betty fue hacia donde había dejado tirada su chaqueta

-esta bien, me parece justo- shego se puso a ver a kim, por suerte había captado rápido su consejo y a tiempo antes de que terminara si un par de dientes

-pero tu responsabilidad será enseñarle a pelear- dijo betty mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-que!!! Por que yo?

-por que tu la trajiste idiota- betty serró la puerta y se fue con una sonrisa en la boca, esa niña no tenia ni un gramo de experiencia en combate mas sin embargo uso su lógica y al final pudo asestar dos golpes, mas de los que muchos de su tripulación habían podido. Esperaba con ansias que shego le enseñara un poco y otro poco le enseñara el tiempo, después de todo… quien mejor maestro que la experiencia misma.

-haaa lo que tengo que hacer por una calabaza- shego se froto el cuello en señal de resignación y pereza, eso de enseñar no era muy de su agrado y lo peor es que lo mas seguro si entrenaba a kim sus hermanos con justa razón querrían ser entrenados, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de echarle ese paquete a otros… raspail podría ser un buen maestro para los wegos

-------(nuevo día)

llevaban unos tres días desde que zarparon ya se encontraban en mar abierto y por suerte o por los contactos de la capitana lo habían logrado sin contratiempos, los wegos y kim se encontraban afuera en una posición muy extraña, era como si se estuvieran sentando en un caballo… pero sin caballo, ya había pasado una media hora desde que shego los puso en esa posición, el sol estaba en su punto cúspide dando con todo a los pobres chicos

-shego!!! Ya podemos quitarnos del sol- supino kim por enésima vez

-sissssss por favor ya no sentimos las rodillas- suplicaron de igual manera los wegos

-si siguen hablando se cansaran mas enanos- shego se encontraba recostada en el mástil con una comedia y refrescante sombra que la cubría por completo, betty no se había aparecido de nuevo desde ese día de la pelea y no le extrañaba a nadie, era común de betty hacer esa clase de cosas

-shego!!! Un barco- grito kim saliendo de su pose equina para caer a causa de sus piernas dormidas, le hormigueaban, le hormigueaban demasiado

-donde?- los wegos aprovecharon para salir de su entrenamiento y también se cayeron a causa de sus piernas que estaban entumidas, shego solo se digno a levantarse un poco pero no vio nada, solo un punto muy pequeño, no le presto mucha atención y decidió dejar sufrir a sus nuevos "discípulos" por desobedecer sus ordenes y moverse antes de tiempo, unos 7 minutos después raspail hablo desde el sitio del vigía

-barco, barco a la vista!!- shego se asombro de nuevo de los sentidos tan desarrollados de kim, como era posible eso?, que acaso los nobles tienen súper poderes o algo por el estilo, algo que lo hace mantener el poder, si todos eran como kim no le sorprendería que por tantos años hubieran regido el destino de los imperios ellos solos

-oye calabaza deja de quejarte que tengo algo que preguntarte- shego se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a los niños que lloriqueaban diciendo toda clase de tonterías sobre lo mucho que les dolían sus piernas y lo mala que era con ellos.

-pero me duelen las piernas- dijo kim aun lloriqueando

-enserio- shego no se pudo aguantar las ganas y le dio un puntapié a la espinilla derecha de kim ocasionando un aullido que hizo a todos los del barco en el que iban y al que se acercaba voltear en busca de algún fantasma de mar o animal herido- no seas tan llorona, los piratas no lloran

-pero duele- kim se sobo la espinilla, no estaba acostumbrada al dolor pero presentía que tendría que acostumbrarse si es que quería durar, al menos hasta llegar a su sueño

-bueno ese no es el tema, como supiste que se acercaba un barco?- kim parpadeo dos veces como no entendiendo el por que de la pregunta, los wegos se pusieron a ver a su hermana pensado que era extraño que ella tuviera curiosidad por algo

-pues… solo lo vi. acercarse eso es todo- kim se levanto para volver a mirar hacia el barco y a juzgar por su olor diría que es un barco algo viejo

-claro que es algo viejo, eso lo hace confiable- betty había salido de quien sabe donde para acercarse y también sorprenderse un poco de las extrañas habilidades de la calabaza, a simple vista su barco se veía nuevo y reluciente como es que ella se había dando cuenta de que ya tenia sus años

-pero que dices calabaza que no lo vez, si se ve casi nuevo- dijeron los wegos levantándose tamben para ver el barco, era un barco gigante para su opinión

-pero huele a madera podrida- repitió kim solo para recibir un coscorrón de la capitana

-no llames podrido al barco mas rápido y fuerte de todo el caribe- betty sentía algo muy especial por ese barco, un sentimiento extraños como de aprecio por algo que has tenido con tigo por mucho tiempo después de todo ella creció en ese barco

El barco dejo caer un pequeño bote que se acerco hacia la capitanea y su nueva tripulación

-por que tardo tanto capitana, la esperábamos desde hace 2 días- dijo un hombre barbudo y visiblemente borracho

-por que fui a traer animales para mi zoológico- dijo betty mientras sonreía al ver la cara de descontento de shego y raspail que hacia no mucho había bajado del mástil

-con que carne nueva, estoy ansioso de conocerlos jajajaja- una risa estruendosa y áspera, como se esperaría de un pirata

-bien, no perdamos tiempo – betty dio un salto y callo justo en el barco, kim espero por una escalera o una cuerda pero al notar que esta nunca llegaría decido saltar también, estaba nerviosa, que le esperaría con esos piratas, su destino era incierto y eso le daba miedo pero también… la excitaba.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpen la tardanza pero eso de los exámenes semestrales son un reverenda chi·$/&( a y solo espero que no repruebe ningún examen T-T.

En cuestión de este capitulo pues ya llegaron al barco y con esa llegad me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado de la historia original que tenia planeada jojojojo eso si es desrayarse al escribir. Me doy cuenta de lo pésima que soy para detallar los lugares y las cosas… me falta practica… y vocabulario XD. Kim es arrogante? Bien pues que esperaban es una noble, era lógico que le enseñaran a ser arrogante aun así shego sigue siendo la reina de la arrogancia jajajaja.

Betty creció en el barco al que han llegado, esa es otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras boceteaba a betty en medio de mi clase de francés y me gusto como me quedo, si quieren ver mejor como es mi forma de dibujar a betty y su vestuario junto con los de mas pues entren a mi DA por que soy mejor dibujando que relatando jajajaja

Para finalizar pues espero sacar un poco mas de la historia de los personajes en los episodios venideros y creadme que si me lo he pensado mucho, hasta creo mas de lo que pasara en el futuro y estoy discerniendo de quien será el primero del que sabremos su futuro, opinen.

Gracias a charis-chan que lee mis mafufadas todo el tiempo

Nos vemos.


	16. conociendo a la tripulacion

Subieron en pocos minutos al navío, en ese momento kim no podía creer lo que veía, en todo el tiempo que llevaba su existencia nunca había visto a las 4 razas juntas blancos como ella o la capitana trabajando a par con negros, indios y asiáticos, hombres y mujeres no parecía haber distinción alguna entre ellos.

Al principio nadie presto atención a los recién llegados, todos tenían cosas mejores que hacer como para ver a los nuevos, no fue hasta que betty comenzó a hablar que prestaron atención.

-haber perros de mar- grito la capitana y todos dejaron de prestarle atención a sus tareas para ver a la capitana- estos son sus nuevos compañeros, ya habrán escuchado algo de ellos

-es… shego la furia verde- un negro alto y fornido se acerco al grupo mientras extendía la mano para saludar a shego

-quien lo diría, todavía sigues vivo kirpal o debería decir la sombra acecina- dijo shego mientras le regresaba el saludo, ellos tenían tiempo de conocerse y no esperaban encontrarse en ese lugar, le agrado a shego saber que tenia amigos en el bote, le haría mas fáciles las cosas

-ya vez, hierba mala nunca muere- sonrió, mostrando sus grandes y blancos dientes- y cuéntame quienes son tus compañeros- bajando la vista para ver a los presentes

-bueno ellos son…

-dilo en voz alta shego, quiero que todos los conozcan- dijo betty, así le ahorraría el trabajo de presentarlos ella misma

-bien, la chica pelirroja le dicen calabaza, los gemelos se hacen llamar wegos y el… ese individuo es el arrabalero mayor raspail- shego dejo salir una sonrisa casi diabólica al mencionarlo a el, estaba segura que los presentes lo conocerían, después de todo raspail no siempre fue un activista a favor de los derechos de los obreros, el también tenia cola que le pisen

-calabaza y los wegos… interesantes nombres- comento kirpal acercándose a ellos- amigos de shego son amigos míos, será un placer compartir mi botín con ustedes… no es así perros del mar!!!!!

-así será!!!!- gritaron todos los demás piratas, ahora a sabiendas de quienes eran los nuevos integrantes de su banda, sabían que tendrían un mayor botín que el que habían conseguido antes, eran casi leyendas vivientes los nuevos, sin mencionar los grandes guerreros que lideraban el barco

Betty era conocida por su increíble inteligencia y astucia en las batallas marinas, se le atribuían actos casi imposibles a la hora de manejar el barco, ella pensaba que era a causa de que conocía mejor que nadie ese barco, después de ella estaba su mano derecha kirpal la sombra acecina, era un hombre de tez oscura como la noche, ojos negros y grandes, una boca ancha y abultada. Antes de convertirse en pirata fue esclavo desde la niñez y era maestro de un arte africano llamado capoeira el decía que era un baile pero a muchos les parecía mas bien un arte marcial, no solo era bueno en combate sino que era el mejor navegante que se podía pedir, el no se guiaba por brújulas o cosas materiales el solo veía el cielo de día o de noche, el siempre sabia hacia donde ir.

-muy bien chicos, vengan, les mostrare donde dormirán- les dijo betty mientras se dirigía al interior del barco

adentro se encontraron con que no había casi nadie, lo que hizo a kim pensar, ella recordaba algo sobre los piratas, mitos y chismes para ser exacta cosas como que eran millares en un solo navío pero ella no pudo ver mas de 40 en tan enorme barco casi de 50 m x 30m y de unos 30m de profundidad. Como era posible que solo vivieran en el no mas de 50 piratas… debían ser muy buenos y a juzgar por lo poco que había conocido a la capitana ella prefería calidad a cantidad en todos los aspectos

- calabaza, shego ustedes se puede quedar en este cuarto, en el guardaran sus botines y cualquier cosa que se me antoje meter ahí entendieron- bueno betty se estaba siendo muy bondadosa al ofrecerles un cuarto para ellas solas tomando en cuenta que algunos de sus piratas llevaban tiempo pidiéndole un cuarto para ellos pero simplemente no se le hizo conveniente dejar a shego que conviviera con otros que no fueran sus amigos… quería mucho a su barco como para dejar que la furia verde lo reluciera a cenizas en una de sus tantas borracheras

-hmm no me quejo, por mi esta bien- dijo shego, era un cuarto cualquiera de 8 x 2 en el que había algunos barriles y colgadas de las vigas se encontraban unas destartaladas hamacas ondeado al compás de las olas- he dormido en lugares peores

- cosa que no dudo, bien síganme chicos, su cuarto esta por aya- en consideración betty le dio un cuarto igual a raspail el cual compartiría con los wegos para mala suerte de el, el cuarto de los chicos se encontraba en estribor(1) mientras que el de las chicas estaba a babor (2)

Ese sistema de separación se usaba desde el antiguo capitán del barco, dado a que en el había hombres y mujeres decidió dividir el barco de esa manera para evitar problemas y de hecho era la única división que se hacia en cuestión de sexo o raza por lo de mas todos eran iguales ante la ley de la mar

-shego…- kim y shego se habían quedado en su nuevo cuarto para acomodar lo único que tenían, sus ropas, en el cuarto se encontraban unos cofres vacíos que también tenían las llaves en la cerradura lo que les dio a entender que eran ahora suyos y que podían usarlos, por el momento no tenían nada mas que meterles pero silenciosamente shego esperaba poder hacerse de un buen botín

-que pasa calabaza- dijo shego mientras comenzaba a ver el cuarto… se le hacia conocido

-vamos a ser piratas de ahora en adelante?- pegunto kim, ella sabia que era un pregunta tonta pero de todas maneras la hizo, quería estar segura

-… si... al menos por el momento- no es que shego realmente tuviera como máximo ser un corsario de los 7 mares pero si quería seguir viva tenia que salir de Francia a como de lugar, raspail no estaría mucho tiempo como pirata por que el quería seguir en su lucha por el proletariado así que era la verdad, no serian piratas para el resto de su vida

-disculpa, los metí en muchos predicamentos solo por querer salir de mi jaula de cristal- kim bajo la mirada mientras que se sentaba en uno de los baúles, si no fuera por ella probablemente raspail y shego seguirían en su campaña viviendo felices en Francia

-hey no pongas esa cara- shego se acerco a kim, se puso en cuclillas para verla mejor- de todas maneras, fuimos nosotros los que asaltamos tu transporte y te secuestramos en gran media fue nuestra culpa que tu estés aquí

kim vio por un momento esos ojos esmeralda que tenia en frente suyo eran tan profundos, daba gracias al cielo que fuera ella en especial la que la había sacado de esa cárcel que era su vida, no lo pudo resistir y en un solo movimiento junto sus labio con los de ella en un pequeño y dulce beso

shego se impacto al sentir los labios de kim, no importaba cuantas veces lo había hecho seguía siendo extraño, tan tersos y delicados era como besar al cielo en su opinión pero cansada de que siempre era kim la que empezaba shego pensó en su siguiente movimiento, tomo por la cintura a kim y se acerco mas a ella quedando entre las piernas de la pelirroja, shego comenzó a profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de kim, un pequeño gemido no se hizo esperar por parte de la pelirroja cosa que le gusto a shego y justo cuando las manos de shego comenzaron a explorar la espalda de kim, oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

-shego es hora de comer- toco raspail, kim pensó seriamente si el era alguna clase de chaperon o guardia de la moral por que siempre que empezaba a tener algo de diversión el le cortaba la inspiración

- vamos- grito shego mientras volteaba a ver a kim de nuevo- será para otro día calabaza- shego sonrió y se fue en dirección a la salida, esta realmente agradecida de que raspail la salvara de ese momento, solo dios sabe hasta donde habrían llegado si se daba la oportunidad y eso le daba algo de miedo a shego ella era nueva en cuanto esos sentimientos

Ella nunca había sentido nada por nadie a no ser mas haya de una amistad, nunca sintió otra cosa, por lo general era una persona apática y de temperamento volátil con las personas de baja inteligencia, pero había algo en kim que le revolvía el estomago y de solo estar con ella comenzaba a elevar su temperatura sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

- enserio tenemos que ir… no podemos ir a cenar mejor- sugirió kim mientras se quedaba sentada en el baúl, ella preferiría tomar otra clase de comida en ese momento

-si tu no quieres ir es tu problema, yo por mi parte tengo hambre- shego salio y fue en dirección a la proa(3) donde servían la comida

-esta bien iré a comer- kim no tenia ganas de quedarse sola y aguantarse el hambre… después de todo no habían comido nada desde ayer y ya debía ser mas de medio día por lo que podía notar

-----(nuevo día)

Hace un día que estaban en el barco y a criterio de kim todo lo que había oído acerca de los piratas era un vil y sucia mentira, todos parecían ser muy amigables y cercanos entre si incluso con ella que apenas había llegado ahí

-hola chica como tu estas?- kim volteo a ver quien le hablo, era una mujer morena no muy alta de ojos negros y grandes y a juzgar por su forma de hablar kim diría que era una indígena de la nueva España

-bien, gracias- kim le sonrió de una forma amable- como te llamas?- pregunto kim

- yo ser ayauh (4)- comento ella mientras le extendía a kim un plato de madera con algo de carne salada en el- gusto en conocerla…. Cala… calaza… calabaza

-el gusto es mío ayauh- era una de las cosas que a kim le parecía increíbles, una mujer indígena estaba compartiendo la comida con ella una noble que en su vida había conocido a un oriundo de la nueva España, había tantas cosas que le gustaría preguntarle a la mujer

-de donde tu venir?- pregunto ayauh para hacer algo de platica, a ella no le gustaban los silencios extendidos

-de Inglaterra y tu?

-de la nueva España, y tu que hacer en especial calabaza?- pregunto la morena mientras le daba otro mordisco a su carne

-no hago nada en especia…. Y tu- kim se pregunto interiormente si es que tenia que hacer algo en especial… bueno después de todo betty debía de querer solo lo mejor en su barco por eso el numero tan reducido de tripulación

- yo se buena tiradora, gente decir tengo grandioso tino- comento mientras sacaba a una gran velocidad una de sus pistolas y la apuntaba al infinito- y tu que hacer?- ayauh era curiosa de lo que podría hacer la pelirroja, tenia el presentimiento que era especial

-pues…- kim comenzó a pensar que podía ofrecer ella… leer? Eso tal vez seria algo que no muchos por ahí podrían hacer pero no seria algo de que jactarse entonces recordó su batalla con betty- yo soy buena saltando- kim se regaño a si misma, dijo algo muy tonto… soy buena saltando, que tontería era esa

-muy bueno calabaza espero ver saltos tuyos en breve- ayauh sonrió mientras veía hacia el horizonte

-eso parece, ese barco lo vamos a interceptar verdad- dijo kim mientras veía a la misma dirección que la morena

-tu poder ver?- ayauh se sorprendió, ella era la única que tenia tan buena visión, ni kirpal le podía ganar y eso ya era decir mucho, le sorprendió y gratifico que estaba en lo correcto, calabaza era una persona interesante

-claro que lo puedo ver, es un galeón español de velas blancas- kim termino su comida y se levanto del barril en el que se encontraba

-correcto calabaza, será mejor dar aviso a capitana- ayauh salio en busca de la capitana, para que tomara las medidas que creyera necesarias para atacar al galeón español.

kim fue a ver a shego que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, ella estaba platicando con ese negro enorme, cosa que no gusto mucho a kim.

-shego un galeón español a estribor- dijo kim en cuanto llego a la mujer pálida

-enserio?- shego no vio nada aun, solo un pequeño punto- maldita vista de halcón que tienes calabaza, ya le avisaste a la capitana?

-ayauh ya fue a decirle

-aya que?

-ayauh es la izquierda de la capitana- comento kirpal, ayauh no solo era una mujer con un gran tino sino que era la armera del barco y mano izquierda de betty.

En una de las tantas tomas de barcos, betty tomo un barco de esclavos en el cual noto a dos personas que le llamaron mucho la atención, un negro mal nutrido que había matado a uno de los guardias de una patada y una joven indígena que se libero ella y a sus demás compañeros rompiendo las cadenas con un solo balazos. De todos los esclavos fue a ellos a los que le sugirió que se fueran con ella, era una suerte que betty supiera algo de español por que fue el segundo idioma que entendían esos esclavos

-hmm a de ser una persona muy interesante- shego estaba ansiosa de conocer quien seria tan bueno como para ser la mano izquierda de betty

- perros del mar!!!! Preparaos sus espadas y fusiles que esta noche estaremos bebiendo vino español- grito betty y todos los presentes gritaron consignas de guerra, a lado de betty se encontraba ayauh, shego la vio, vestía un pantalón justo color negro con unas botas a tono, camisa demanga larga color hueso, su pelo era lacio y negro azabache, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a shego fue su colige, parecía ser de jade y oro con formas muy extrañas pero a causa de la distancia no lo pudo ver bien

-calabaza, toma esto y cúbrete la cara- shego le dio un pañuelo negro a kim- hey kirpal, tendrás unas espadas que te sobren?

-depende de cuantas quieras- comento el hombre mientras se comenzaba a quitar su camisa dejando a relucir su bien formado cuerpo, a el no le gustaba pelear con muchas cosas encima, si por el fuera pelearía desnudo… y lo hizo de vez en cuando

- unas 5 estarían bien- hizo cuentas mentales shego, no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejar que calabaza o los wegos manejaran armas pulso cortantes pero no le quedaba de otra

-veré que pudo hacer- kirpal dio unas cuantas ordenes a unos hombres y le consiguió á shego las armas que pidió- que les aprovechen

-gracias fortachón- shego fue hacia sus compañeros- muy bien estas son las reglas, no son juguetes, solo se usan para protegerse y son prestadas así que no las lancen ni las rompan, tampoco las quemen ni doblen y por supuesto no se maten entre ustedes con ellas, les quedo claro?- shego quería ser lo mas especifico posible con esos niños del demonio

-claro sis- los gemelos estaban ansiosos de tener una batalla- podemos multiplicarnos o no?- pregunta vital para su diversión

-no es un juego, traten de esconder sus poderes al menos que se encuentren en verdadero peligro enanos- lo ultimo que quería era que la gente supiera de sus habilidades y trataran de apresarlos y usarlos como experimentos

-esta bien sis- dijeron los wegos casi como una resignación, no entendían por que siempre tenían que hacer todo a escondidas

-entendiste calabaza?- esas reglas también iban para ella

-si- afirmo kim, ella no tenia pensado quemar ni doblar la espada pero si tenia pensado buscarse una propia, eso de tener cosas prestadas no era de su agrado

-muy bien- shego entrego las espadas- prepárense y no lo olviden, no vinimos a morir aquí- raspail y los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras veían acercarse al galeón español, después de eso, no se hicieron esperar los cañonazos por parte de ayauh, la batalla había comenzado.

------------------------

estribor: parte derecha del barco

babor: parte izquierda del barco

proa: el piso del barco, toda su extensión

ayauh: Diosa de la niebla y del agua

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

OK, le flojone demasiado y no había terminado este capitulo, lo tengo en la mente desde hace 4 días!!! Es que estaba pensando en como seria la tripulación de betty, y mientras lo hacia vi un documental de piratas que me ayudo mucho, en las embarcaciones piratas todos los hombres eran iguales o sea no había distinción de razas y según el documental no obligaban a la gente a convertirse en piratas, ellos iban por voluntad propia.

Entrando mas en el capitulo ya me gusto interrumpir a shego y a kim en sus momentos románticos, creo que mi historia será mas de acción que de cursilería y corazoncitos, bueno tomando en cuenta de quien es shego se me hace muy lógico que no haya corazoncitos y miel derramándose cuando se encuentre con kim, así que no esperen ver nada muy cursi por aquí. Recordemos que esta historia es sobre piratas y se desarrolla en un principio en Europa, todos hablan ingles, ayauh habla náhuatl, español y sus ingles es algo malo, por eso que hable medio raro y al igual que ella nos encontraremos a muchos que hablaran de la misma manera. El siguiente capitulo será una batalla interesante por que la tripulación de betty conocerán las habilidades de los nuevos integrantes y muy en especial de kim y los wegos que se darán a relucir.

En otras cosas ya decidí subir otras historias que no sena de kim possible…. Subí una del avatar sobre una de mis parejas favoritas katoph yeha!!!!! Y muy posiblemente suba de bleach o inuyasha todavía no me decido. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	17. la danza de la muerte

La danza de la muerte marina empezó, teniendo como actores principales a los dos navíos, el galeón español, fuerte, joven y noble al igual que su capitán trataron de contestar los ataques usando las técnicas básicas de la lucha marina pero no fueron rivales para el barco pirata un barco viejo, rápido y experimentado al igual que su capitán, en pocos minutos ya había comenzado la invasión al galeón.

-ya conocen las reglas perros del mar, no tomamos prisioneros!!!!- grito a todo pulmón la capitana, esperando su tripulación la escuchase a pesar de los cañones.

-muy bien… ya es hora- dijeron los wegos tratando de ocultar su miedo a lo desconocido, ahora que ya se encontraban frente al peligro… comenzaron a dudar.

Kim no dio tiempo a la duda para que la asaltase, corrió tan pronto vio el galeón suficientemente cerca y se lanzo a el de un sorprendente salto, raspail y shego la siguieron por temor a que alguien lo suficientemente inteligente le disparara en pleno vuelo, dejando solos a los wegos que miraban el comienzo de la batalla pero sus pies no se movían ni una micra.

-calabaza que estas loca!!- le pregunto shego mientras comenzaban los duelos con espadas

-abecés… - kim soltó una sonrisa mientras daba una segunda estocada, ella fue la compañera de practica de su mejor amigo en todo lo que el tenia que aprender como hombre y futuro guerrero, nunca creyó que algo como la esgrima le seria útil en su vida, aunque la espada que utilizaba en ese momento era mucho mas corta que la que usaba para practicar con Ronaldo y era algo lógico… quien se arriesgaría a cortar las innumerables cuerdas con las que se navegaban esos moustrosos barcos

-chicas menos platica y mas acción- raspail ya tenia dos marinos tratando de rebanar su yugular y otros 3 probando suerte con dejarlo manco, mientras esas niñas se ponían a platicar en medio de la lucha!!

-nena- comento shego mientras le ayudaba con algunos marineros

-no soy una nena, pero tampoco un pulpo- sintiendo su ego herido comenzó a pelar con mas ahínco en busca del reconocimiento de shego

-no seas tonto raspail, que estas luchas son lentas y necesitaras energías para seguir con vida- raspail volteo a ver quien le hablaba, era la pequeña princesita que esgrimía su espada como si hubiera nacido con ella , esa pequeña niña le hablaba como si fuera una experta en batalla… bueno sinceramente tenia razón, no podía gastar su energía tan fácilmente, así que discretamente desacelero el paso

Kim no pudo evitar el reír, si solo le hubieran dicho antes lo bien que se sentía el peligro, hace mucho que se hubiera escapado de su palacio. A pesar de su diversión ella trato lo más que pudo de no tocar ninguno de los nueve puntos mortales, tal vez ahora era una pirata pero nunca seria una asesina.

Los wegos por su parte seguían estáticos en la seguridad del navío pirata, nadie les presto atención pues la mayoría estaban en el galeón español robando y peleando, no fue hasta que oyeron un grito de mujer que corrieron en dirección al barco, algo había en ese grito que les hizo recordarla a ella

-mama?- dijeron los wegos al rescatar a una mujer que estaba a punto de caer por la borda a causa del combate, pero regresaron a la realidad, esa mujer no era ella… eso no evito que la rescataran y dejaran en un lugar que consideraron seria seguro

Shego observo con detalle el acontecimiento haciéndola sentir mal, por alguna razón que ella desconocía ver a los wegos gritando por su madre le hacia sentir… triste

-y ahora?- los wegos se preguntaron que debían de hacer, se alejaron de la seguridad del barco pirata para entrar justo en el centro del huracán, tenían miedo y ahora tendrían que pelear quisieran o no

Un marinero se acerco a ellos, su medio podía verse a kilómetros, presa fácil pensó el marinero… gran error. Se dirigió a ellos con su espada en alto dispuesto a dejar a uno de ellos sin cabeza pero la mujer que antes avían salvado se interpuso, el marino la golpeo con la empuñadura de su arma y le escupió, cuando regreso su mirada a los gemelos dispuesto a seguir su marcha se detuvo al ver una pequeña aura roja saliendo de ellos mientras cambiaban sus miradas y como un par de diablos fueron ellos los que le cortaron la cabeza

-hey donde estas?- kirpal evito que shego quedara clavada en el mástil a causa de su repentina introspección

-aquí estoy ahhhh!!!- con una renovada furia extraída de su tristeza convertida en rabia shego comenzó a pelar con mas entrega sorprendiendo a algunos y dejando muertos a otros, la furia verde azotaba el galeón español mientras un ojo escudriñaba el paisaje, Betty veía desde lo mas alto de su mástil como se comportaban sus subordinados, esa calabaza mostraba ser un diamante en bruto algo sentimental pues hasta ahora no se había atrevido a dejar muerto a nadie mientras shego se veía como una bestia segada y encolerizada por el dolor, siguió observando a los de mas, raspail era metódico y no se arriesgaba mucho y los wegos eran aun unos niños, tenían mucho que aprender si querían vivir en el mar

-capitana hemos sometido a todos los marinos- dijo kirpal mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente, las peleas bajo el sol siempre eran cansadas, prefería pelar en la noche

-continúen – kirpal asintió y dio las ordenes necesarias, los piratas siendo una fuerza bestial pero a la vez disciplinada comenzaron a cargar las cosas de valor en su propio navío, kim sintiendo compasión comenzó a sanar a los que podía

-hey pelirroja si tanto quieres curar heridos cura a los nuestros- dijo un pirata mientras descansaba sus brazos de tanto cargar, esos galeones españoles estaban atascados de oro y piedras preciosas todas robadas del nuevo mundo cosa que a cierta indígena le molestaba y mucho

-esta bien- kim dejo de atender a los marineros para ver a los piratas, ellos no tenían heridas graves, raspaduras y contusiones nada delicado

-olle calabaza tu ser doctor? Tu tener que ver a los gemelos ellos verse mal- ayauh conducio a kim al otro lado del galeón español, los gemelos estaban temblando mientras veían el cuerpo de la mujer que habían tratado de salvar, estaba tirada en la duela con sangre saliendo de su cabeza tal vez consecuencia del golpe que le diera aquel marino que mataran junto con otros mas hace ya una hora o dos, les costaba tener conciencia de la hora

-chicos, están bien- kim desconocía el por que de su trauma, no había lesiones visibles ni tampoco alguna clase de contusión grabe en la cabeza ellos estaban manchados de sangre como todos los piratas en ese momento, si inclusive kim tenia manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo

-muéranse y dejen trabajar a la experta- shego se abrió paso y empujo a kim se interpuso entre el cadáver y la mirada de sus pequeños hermanos dio un suspiro y les propino dos sonoras cachetadas que los sacaron de su transe- muevan sus traseros de una buena vez, tomen algunas cosas y regresen al barco… ya!!!

Los wegos tomaron unos cofres que estaban cerca y regresaron al barco para ir directamente a su cuarto, lloraron en silencio casi otra hora luego oyeron la puerta abrirse no se tomaron la molestia de voltear a ver, ya sabían quien era, shego se acerco lentamente al rincón en donde se encontraban, parecían unos cachorros regañados y asustados, se inclino y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, ellos la reconocieron y sollozaron mas fuerte

-vengan acá mis pequeños- shego extendió sus brazos y casi de inmediato ya tenia a un gemelo a cada lado, los arrullo por unos minutos y luego se acostó en la duela con ellos aferrándosele como pequeños monos, shego no dejo de tararear la canción y constantemente acariciaba la rojiza melena de sus hermanos, estuvo con ellos toda la noche hasta que cayeron en un profundo sueño

-------

-como están?- pregunto betty al ver por fin salir a shego del interior del barco, betty estaba sentada en un barril mientras veía las estrellas y la mar, había sido una fiera batalla… al menos para toda su tripulación, ella solo había visto.

-mejor, siempre es difícil la primer muerte- shego también se puso a ver la mar, recordaba la primera vez que mato a un hombre, se le hacia tan lejano….

_------(en algún lugar en Roma)_

_-que no entiendes pequeña, no hay lugar para ustedes, vallan a un orfanato- una vieja casera cerro de golpe la puerta dejando a 5 niños en la calle vagando como lo habían hecho durante dias_

_-esto es una perdida de tiempo Silvana seria mejor ir a un orfanato y…_

_-gruada tus palabras para alguien las quiera Herodias!!!_

_-como dices!!!_

_-chicos por favor están asustando a los niños… otra vez_

_-tu cállate Melitón- gritaron los dos hermanos seguido por el sollozo de dos pelirrojos que prontamente se convirtieron en ocho _

_-shshshshsh no lloren mis pequeños- se acerco y los abrazo, apenas y tenían 3 años y ya no gozaban de un hogar al cual regresar_

_-oye bonita si no tienes donde dormir te puedo prestar mi cama jajajaja- se acerco un borracho al grupo de niños_

_-vallase- dijo shego mientras se ponía enfrente de su dos pequeños hermanos_

_-no seas tas arisca pequeña- el borracho se acerco mas a los niños pero ella encendió sus manos y lanzo un golpe al aire, lanzo una bola de fuego verde la cual se impacto en el abdomen del hombre y lo atravesó dejándolo muerto al instante_

_meliton y herodias taparon los ojos de sus pequeños hermanos, Silvana se quedo ahí viendo el cadáver del hombre, el hombre que había matado, luego se fueron corriendo, pero después de ese día algo en Silvana había cambiado… algo en ella había muerto con ese hombre._

_-----------_

-si lo se- betty cerro su ojo y suspiro, tal vez no fue tan buena idea dejar que los niños participaran en la pelea

-estarán bien, son chicos fuertes lo asimilaran pronto- o al menos eso esperaba

-mas les vale- dijo betty mientras se bajaba del barril y se acercaba a shego para ver el mar con ella

-claro… después de todo, tu también mataste aproximadamente a esa edad no es así?- shego volteo a verla, se habían conocido en ese barco hace ya muchos años atrás y para ese entonces betty ya era parte de la tripulación del barco

-no, lo hice mas joven- betty cerro sus ojos de nuevo recordando ese día, su primera batalla en alta mar

-------(mar caribe)

_-todos los piratas a cubierta, prepárense para el abordaje!!!!_

_- y yo capitana… que debo hacer?_

_-no me oíste betty dije que todos los piratas se prepararan para el abordaje_

_-si señora!!!- una betty de unos 10 años dejaba su cubo de agua para salir corriendo hacia la aventura, era su primer año como pirata y ya estaba ansiosa de entrar en una batalla, solo que no era lo que ella esperaba_

_Humo de cañones, olor a madera quemada, gritos y gente agonizando, sangre manchaba todos los rincones del barco, betty estaba en el galeón enemigo, un marinero se acercaba a ella y la capitana estaba muy ocupada deshaciéndose de otros, estaba sola_

_-una niña pirata ja que risa me das- el marino se acerco lentamente tanteándola, riéndose de ella mostrándole que no era rival para el_

_-acércate y te mostrare lo que puede hacer una pequeña niña- ya estaba enojada, no dejaría que un marinero se burlara de ella y menos con su capitán tan cerca de ahí_

_betty se lanzo y le corto parte del muslo derecho, el hombre grito de dolor y dejo de jugar, comenzó a dar espadados por todos lados, betty estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer, algo se apago en su cerebro y acertó una estocada en el corazón, betty le atravesó el corazón, después de ese siguieron otros mas, con cada hombre que mataba betty lloraba un poco, se secaba las lagrimas y seguía peleando, con cada muerto betty sentía como morían con ellos sus miedos… o seria su inocencia la que moría?_

_-------_

-éramos solo unas niñas- shego rompió el silencio, la capitana regreso de sus memorias para voltear hacia la puerta por donde había salido shego

-creo que te buscan- betty se retiro de escena para dar algo de privacidad, shego volteo hacia la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña calabaza que llevaba en una mano un plato con comida y en la otra una botella de ron

-que haces calabaza?- kim dejo los alimentos en el barril que había servido de asiento a la capitana

-te traje algo de comida- shego se acerco y tomo un poco de carne seca, hasta ahora recordaba que tenia hambre

-que es eso?- kim señalo hacia el cielo

-que cosa?- shego levanto la mirada mientras kim se puso de puntitas y lamió lentamente la mejilla de la mujer verde- calabaza?

-tenias aun algo de sangre en tu mejilla y también aquí- kim comenzó a lamer ahora la oreja de shego, la pelinegra esta poniéndose nerviosa y sentía una sensación caliente invadiendo su cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que… le gustaba

Un ojo presencio el principio de la interacción pero rápidamente decidió que no quería ver mas, con paso firme se fue hasta el timón del barco para seguir con sus cavilaciones, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego a ese barco, su barco.

-realmente valió la pena?- betty dejo escapar la mas grande de su penas, la incógnita de saber si todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta ahora valían la pena, el sueño de ser un pirata, de ser libre para viajar a donde quisiese, obtener riqueza y poder, todo eso valió la pena?- dejarte valió la pena?

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hey por fin algo de la vida de shego y betty y no fue cualquier cosa, fueron los nombre verdaderos de shego y su familia… o al menos una parte de ella, hay cosas que no he dejado muy claras, shego le lleva unos 3 años a los wegos, mego le lleva 2 a shego y hego le lleva unos… 4 a shego, betty tiene unos 24 años en el presente, kim 18, raspail 22 y shego 2 ya los de mas se sacan solo con contar

Por fin pude escribir parte del pasado de los chicos, el siguiente capitulo tengo pensado hacer todo un crossover de betty… crossover se escribe asi?. Bueno no importa, regresaremos al pasado de betty y conoceremos algunos detalles importantes como donde vivía antes, como es que llego a ser un pirata, quien era su capitana y mas importante… a quien dejo para ser pirata uuuuuy.

A decir verdad, he estado dibujando a betty en estos días y me gusto mucho, tanto que decidí dedicarle un episodio entero a su pasado y tal vez hasta haga una historia aparte de ella.

En otras cosas, llevaba desde el capitulo 4 queriendo meter los nombres de la familia, por que desde el principio de la serie, recordemos que vienen de una isla griega y de todos los nombres que investigue esos fueron los que mas me gustaron. Tal vez luego haga un retroceso a la vida de raspail o a la de kim… no se tengo que pensarlo, nos vemos.


	18. gelb

…….

_**En noches como esta recuerdo los días de ayer, de una vida que me cuesta creer que existió, en aquellos días de mi infancia era una chiquilla mal educada que a causa de la muerte de su padre tuvo que abandonar sus tierras, tierras que nunca volvería a pisar en mi vida.**_

_**---------(Sajonia 1828)**_

_-por que Vater (1) no ha llegado a casa aun- una pequeña niña de 4 años jala el vestido de una mujer que se encuentra sentada y recostada en una mesa amplia en la cual hay varias botellas de Kirschwasser(2) ya vacías_

_-ohh mi pequeña Mädchen(3) ahora tendremos que irnos muy lejos de aquí- la señora tomo a la pequeña en brazos y comenzó a llorar otra vez, le era sumamente doloroso irse de aquel palacio pero sabia que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar para ella y para sus hijos._

_-Mutter(4) que pasa, por que Vater no ha llegado a casa… y por que tu hueles como a mi _

_tío Antonio?- la señora de la casa comenzó a llorar de nuevo y ahora mas fuerte, no tenia el valor de decirle la verdad a ella y a su hermano, sus pequeños hijos tan jóvenes y ya sin padre. La pequeña no sabia lo que pasaba, su mutter lloraba mas que su hermano cuando se raspaba las rodillas y su vater no había llegado a casa hace mas de 3 semanas, el nunca se retrasaba tanto ni siquiera cuando tenia que viajar a tierras lejanas, no entendía nada._

_-mi pequeña Beatriz tu vater no vendrá- la mujer hundió su cara en el pequeño hombro de su hija, ahora que su padre era prisionero de guerra nunca lo volverían a ver_

_-por que no vendrá? Donde esta?-no aguantaba mas, quería saber donde estaba su padre!!!_

_-Beatriz desde hoy tendrás que ser una niña fuerte por que… haremos un viaje, un viaje muy largo- betty vio a su madre con detenimiento, algo en ella le decía que su padre nunca volvería, pero no defraudaría a su madre ella se haría un niña fuerte, la mas fuerte de todas._

_**La semana siguiente a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi madre me entere de que Federico Augusto I de Sajonia a causa de su alianza con un tal Napoleón Bonaparte fue capturado por los aliados, según las sirvientas mi Vater no tenia escapatoria.**_

_**Fue un martes gris, el día que todas nuestras pertenencias fueron puestas en carruajes, mi hermano no dejaba de llorar como si le robaran el alma, siempre tan chillon, creo que lo saco de mi Mutter por que ella estaba igual que el llorando a mares, yo no llore, le había prometido a mi madre ser una niña fuerte y asi seria.**_

_**Di el ultimo vistazo a mi palacio, algo me decía que seria la ultima vez que lo vería así que trate de memorizar cada una de sus fachadas, sus hermosos vitrales y fastuosos jardines, le dije adiós a mi nana que no quiso ir con nosotros y junto con ella a toda la servidumbre que eran como de mi familia, me despedí de todos mis hermanos y hermanas, los hijos del palacio que al igual que yo se habían quedado sin casa.**_

_**El carruaje se movió lento, como si fuera una procesión funeraria, las personas nos veían con caras largas, los niños con los que tanto jugué lloraban al igual que mi hermano, las doncellas agitaban pañuelos y gritaban cosas que no entendí, esa seria la ultima vez que las viera y tal vez fue mejor así… solo talvez.**_

_**-Mutter a donde vamos?- ahora que estábamos en carretera y que por fin mi chillon hermano se había dormido le pregunte esperando que no fuera muy lejos del palacio pero toda esperanza era inútil**_

_**-conoces donde se encuentra toscaza Beatriz?- negué con mi cabeza, recordaba vagamente que ella me había comentado algo sobre eso pero… no lo recordaba claramente que era eso tan importante que esta en toscaza**_

_**-toscaza es donde vive la tía Luisa María Amelia Teresa, tonta- mi hermano se levanto solo para quedar bien con Mutter, es un tonto hijo de mami**_

_**-correcto Sheldon es en Toscaza donde nos espera su tia con toda su familia- con que toscaza… bueno al menos ya sabia a donde iban.**_

_**3 semanas de duro viaje, bueno en si el viaje fue genial, conocí mucho mientras viajábamos y mi Mutter me compro un libro que habla sobre los piratas, el viaje hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por mi tonto hermano que siempre estaba molestando.**_

_**-bien niños, como lo ensayamos**_

_**-si Mutter- todo el camino mi mutter estuvo diciéndonos como comportarnos y nos enseño algo de italiano para poder socializar un poco, nos vistió con las mejores galas y entramos a palacio, no era tan bonito como el mío pero no me importo, la familia nos recibió como es costumbre, el gran duque de toscaza **_Leopoldo II, su esposa la tia _**Luisa María Amelia Teresa de las Dos Sicilias y con ellos sus hijas, fue ahí donde la vi por vez primera a mi Gelb(5)**_

_Al terminada la cena en nuestro honor Mutter nos mando a jugar con las nobles toscazas, al pareces las nobleza toscaza no jugaba con los plebeyos, es por eso que el tonto de mi hermano causo sensación entre las chicas, ellas no conocían a muchos niños, yo me quede sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol mientras todas las de mas jugaban con sheldon, no era como si me interesara mucho "socializar" como decía mi madre, yo estaba muy nerviosa al igual que sheldon pero ella se me acerco y para mi sorpresa me hablo en mi idioma._

_-hola, tu debes ser Beatriz, mucho gusto yo soy Viviana de Toscaza- una pequeña rubia, tal vez de mi edad hizo una ligera reverencia y me sonrió, tenia una hermosa sonrisa_

_-si… gusto en conocerte vivian- algo tenia que me agrado, su sonrisa me calmo al instante y me hizo sentir cómoda algo que no sentía desde hace mucho_

_- muy bien, dejare que mis hermanas signan jugando con tu hermano, tu ven con migo- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta pequeño jardín del castillo- te gusta leer?_

_- si- voltee a ver mi libró de piratas ese libro era estupendo, la pasión, la aventura, la libertad eran solo sueños… hermosos sueños_

_-a mi también, oye te gusta ver algo increíble??- bueno sonaba muy emocionada, como decirle que no_

_-si claro, que es?- pregunte, ella fue en dirección a unos matorrales y saco una pequeña caja de metal con ruedas, la puso en el piso y la jalo hacia atrás, volteo a verme y dejo de tocar la caja algo increíble paso después, la caja salio disparada hacia delante era como magia- como hizo eso?_

_- es algo que invente, te gusta?- lo invento? No se que era mar raro, el objeto o la inventora- si es… diferente, como lo hiciste?_

_-bueno pues bla bla bla- estoy segura que me explico como hacer una caja que rueda sola solo que sus labios me hipnotizaron, me quede viendo sus labios y oyendo su voz, era aguda pero no chillante era como el canto de un ruiseñor._

_-… que interesante- fue lo único que se me ocurrió ella sonrió de nuevo y tomo mi mano, hizo que la extendiera y puso esa extraña caja en mi mano_

_-te la regalo- fue la cosa mas extraña por mucho tiempo que alguien me regalara, a excepción de ese mostró marino de barba negra_

_------(4 años después)_

_-es muy fácil betty inténtalo_

_-el francés no es lo mío gelb- años viviendo en toscaza, Vivian se convirtió rápidamente en mi mejor amiga, una como nunca tuve hacíamos todo juntas solo que no todo lo que hacíamos era de mi agrado, una de esas cosas era la clase de idiomas_

_-vamos otra vez_

_-otra vez!!!-Vivian rodó los ojos e hizo cara de mala, se me quedo mirando fijamente con esos ojos azul zafiro tan penetrantes sentía como si con ellos se perdiera mi alma era como ver el océano profundo en su mirada era tan cautivadora su mirada que nunca me podía resistir a ella-…. Je ne comprends pas _

_-ques temps fair il en printemps?- como hacia ella para aprender tan bien los idiomas es algo que no se y probablemente nunca quiera saberlo, pero ella tenia una facilidad para aprender y desarrollar que era comparable con la de cualquier vejestorio que se hiciera llamar inventor, estaba segura de que no había inventor tan bueno como vivian a pesar de su corta edad_

_Me quede muda, claro que sabia como contestar… bueno mas o menos sabia contestar pero sabia lo que vendría si me esperaba solo un poco mas, puse cara de desentendida y espere, Vivian se desespero como siempre, bufo un poco y comenzó._

_-esta bien, sigue detenidamente mis labios de acuerdo- yo asentí y me quede viendo sus hermosos labios decir la misma pregunta lentamente, a decir verdad lo único que me gustaba de que vivian fuera mi maestra de idiomas era la parte en la que me deletreaba las cosas._

_-… __he… en printemps… il fair…beau!!!- __hey me acorde como se dice despejado, eso era un logro _

_-correcto, creo que es suficiente por hoy- di gracias al cielo que fuese así y nos fuimos a nuestro lugar secretó, al pequeño jardín en donde vivian escondía sus mas preciados inventos pues los mas grandes estaban en los calabozos, sabíamos que nadie tendría el valor de bajar a robarlos o se imaginarían que estaban ocultos 2 metros bajo tierra_

_Cuando__ llegamos nos recostamos en la fresca yerba y solo vimos las nubes todos los días era lo mismo esa fue una tradición por años, si no estábamos viendo las nubes ayudaba en lo que pudiera a vivian es sus extrañas maquinas, nunca entendí muy bien como funcionaban o por que, pues siempre estaba viendo sus labios moverse y no prestaba atención a sus cátedras sobre la gravedad o la fuerza de atracción de los cuerpos_

_-betty, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- voltee a verla, y con mi cabeza le hice saber que si podía, ella trago algo de saliva y con algo de miedo soltó su pregunta- pues… todavía piensas hacer ese viaje?_

_Cerré__ los ojos y busque las palabras mas delicadas, no quería empezar otra discusión que terminara con mi gelb llorando en sus habitaciones, pero nunca se me dio la palabra mi mutter decía que era muy directa para ser mujer pues bueno eso nunca me afecto pero con vivian era diferente, siempre buscaba la forma de ser… sutil_

_-gelb ya hablamos de esto…- trate de hacer tiempo pero ella me interrumpió_

_-pero podrías quedarte aquí y… y abriríamos una constructora de navíos en Grosseto o Livorno o donde quieras, estarías cerca del mar… con migo- trate de evitar contacto visual pues conocía el efecto de esos zafiros que llevaba por ojos, me levante del lugar y solo pude escuchar unos ligeros sollozos a lo lejos, me maldije mentalmente por hacerla llorar… otra vez._

_Ese día decidí que no la haría llorar mas, metí en un pequeño bolso algunas de mis cosas, no pude llevarme mi ropa por que no entraba en tan pequeño bolso así que me quede solo con lo que llevaba puesto. Espere a la media noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, pase por el dormitorio de mi madre en el cual deje una nota, pensé en ir con el tonto de mi hermano pero podía ser que alguno de sus asquerosos animales se despertara y arruinara mi plan, al llegar a la puerta de vivian espere unos minutos armándome de valor para entrar, trate de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, llegue a su cama, la luna iluminando su dulce tez la hacia ver mas blanca de lo que ya era y le daba un tono resplandeciente a sus blondos rizos_

_Al no saber que decir o hacer note su labios esos que por años vi y deposite un pequeño beso, tan rápido y fugas que no tuve ni tiempo de saborearlo tanto como hubiera querido, ella se estremeció un poco y dejo entre ver una ligera sonrisa como si le cosquillearan sus labios igual que yo, mi corazón latió como un caballo salvaje pero por suerte no se despertó, de mi bolso saque un libro viejo y usado, para muchos seria una basura, para mi era el causante de mi sueños, lo deposite en su mesa de noche, le di una ultima mirada a mi gelb mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, era tan duro decidir entre ella y mis sueños… pero tenia que hacerlos, lo sabia, era para lo que había nacido debía salir de esa prisión de oro que era el palacio y debía ser antes de que lastimara mas a Vivian._

_-au revoir Vivian- susurre en su oído, note como ella fruncía el ceño como si de repente entrara a una pestilla, trate de no pensar en eso y por ultimo le di un segundo beso en la frente para tratar de calmar su pesadilla, solo logre hacerla mas fuerte parecía que no podía parar de lastimarla, suspire y Salí de lugar con un revoltijo de ideas en mi cabeza salte los muros del castillo en busca de mis sueños. _

_Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi mutter o a sheldon pero también fue la ultima vez que vi a mi gelb… a Vivian.´_

_Me dirigí a la isla de Elba en busca de un capitán que me aceptara en su tripulación, mi gran sueño era convertirme en un pirata justo como en mi libro, una mujer libre que vive en la mar._

_No fue nada __fácil llegar a la isla, tuve que esconderme y aparentar, fingía viajar con otras personas para que me regresaran o trataran de hacerme algo._

_Al llegar a la isla vi algunos seudo piratas, hombres borrachos y prostitutas uno de ellos me quiso meter la mano por debajo del vestido, yo forceje un poco pero el era mas fuerte que yo y comenzó a llevarme a un callejón _

_-deja a la chica burro!!- el hombre volteo solo para ver la suela de una botas posarse en su ya deformada cara, callo inconsciente dejándome libre y muy asustada- que hace una pequeña como tu en este lugar… te perdiste?_

_-no señora yo… estoy buscando un capitán- tenia algo de miedo pero puede hablar sin titubear mucho, esa mujer parecía agradable _

_-y para que quieres un capitán?_

_-por que quiero ser un pirata- la mujer me miro de arriba a bajo frunció los labios y se rasco la barbilla luego me pregunto_

_-no lloraste? Cuando el te ataco, lloraste?- no entendí muy bien el por que de la pregunta pero la conteste de todas maneras_

_-no, yo soy una niña fuerte- no olvidaba la promesa que le hiciera a mi mutter, seria una niña fuerte ahora y siempre_

_-bien, ya lo veremos… ven sígueme- me extendió la mano y me condujo por las calles todos se le quedaban mirando y como no hacerlo era una mujer usando pantalones y botas pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su chaqueta era azul de cuello alto que le llegaba casi a la barbilla, mangas largas con hombreras y pequeños hilos colgaban de ella en tonos dorados mientras los botones era de un color oro, su cabello era café claro y desmarañado pareciera que nunca había conocido un cepillo._

_Me llevo a una cantina, al entrar me agarre mas de su mano, ella lo noto pero no dijo nada, nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa redonda en la cual había un montón de hombres bebiendo y jugando cartas, al llegar ella todos se callaron, unos me vieron y se extrañaron otros simplemente se quedaron espantados al verla_

_´_

_-__ que les pasa??- pegunto ella mientras pedía una botella de ron- nunca habían visto a una niña bastardetes?- todos rieron_

_-no capitán lo que pasa es que… por que la trajo?- uno de los hombres se atrevió a preguntar me vio por un momento y luego a la mujer_

_-capitán?- no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta, una mujer? Bueno eso explicaba el por que usaba pantalones y chaqueta pero no me quedaba claro el por que del peinado_

_-bueno la traje para hacerle una simple pregunta:_

_En las presas  
yo divido  
lo cogido  
por igual;  
sólo quiero  
por riqueza  
la belleza  
sin rival._

_Me extraño, por que recitaría un poema una pirata… esa era la pregunta? Pero para mi suerte había leído mucho acerca de los piratas, incluso en español y ese poema era uno de mis preferidos, no tuve problemas en recitar la parte que seguía:_

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria, la mar_

_-hey si la supo- muchos hombres se asombraron, al parecer no era muy común… bueno claro que no era muy común, cuantos piratas gastaban su tiempo en leer libros y mas libros de poesía_

_-como te llamas pequeña- la mujer le dio un gran trago a su botella de ron, estaba sonriendo al parecer la impresioné al recitar un simple poema_

_-Beatriz…- me calle antes de decir mis apeados, ella me miro un rato mas, mientras tomaba otro trago de ron luego vio a los hombres que estaban en frente de ella y al parecer tomo una decisión, puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo_

_-no te prometo el sol ni las estrellas, trabajaras como todos y recibirás igual que todos, aceptas… betty?- me quede impactada igual que todos los presentes, yo asentí con mi cabeza parecía que se me safaria de tan fuerte que la movía_

_-si si si si si si- estaba eufórica, ya era parte de una tripulación, mi sueño comenzaba a hacerse realidad, ella sirvió una copa mientras los de mas hombres tomaban sus tarros_

_-beatriz- me extendió la taza- salud por Beatriz_

_-salud!!!- todos brindamos y festejamos, fue mi primera fiesta con alcohol. Ya entrada la noche salimos de la cantina por que mis nuevos compañeros empezaron a pelear con otros borrachos del lugar y antes de que alguien saliera muerto la capitana dio la orden de salir_

_Fuimos a los embarcaderos y ahí lo conocí el navío que lideraba la capitana, era grande y fuerte, simplemente hermoso, al subir en el me encontré que la capitanía y yo no éramos las únicas mujeres, había otras junto con negros, indios y asiáticos era como ver un cóctel de razas en un solo barco, mucho mejor de lo que había leído_

_-capitana??- pregunte mientras me llevaba a mi nueva habitación_

_- que pasa betty?- ya una noche y se tomaba muchas confianza con migo… bueno era la capitana, mi capitana, tenia derecho de llamarme como se le antojara, verdad?_

_-como se llama su barco?- estaba tan emocionada que se me olvido ver el nombre del barco grabado en la fuerte y sólida madera, ella sonrió y dijo con orgullo_

_-_ _Blitzkrieg… su nombre es Blitzkrieg- a leguas se notaba lo mucho que quería a ese barco, mientras lo nombraba pasaba por sus paredes la mano, como una madre acariciando a su hijo_

_- un gran nombre para un navío igual_

_-sabes lo que significa?- pregunto incrédula_

_-guerra relámpago- hacia mucho que no hablaba mi lengua madre pero si podía entenderla aun_

_-muy bien betty, presiento que nos vamos a llevar bien, descansa que mañana será difícil- yo asentí y ella cerro la puerta, suspire de alegría al ver mi sueños realizarse, pero a la hora de dejar caer mi bolsa una pequeña caja con ruedas salio de ella_

_La tome con cuidado esperando que no se hubiera roto, al notar que estaba bien toda mi felicidad se esfumo dejando solamente el recuerdo de mi gelb y de todos los que deje atrás y fue el comienzo de una duda que me asaltaría por toda mi vida y talvez por todo mi existir realmente ¿valió la pena?_

_-----(en el Blitzkrieg 1848)_

_-hey capitana!! Que no va a venir a la repartición?_

_-ya voy perros!!- betty salio del mar de sus recuerdos y se dirigió hacia la entrada del barco para empezar la repartición del botín pero antes de eso volteo a ver el mar, tan hermoso y sereno justo como los ojos de su gelb, tantos años y aun los recordaba como si los hubiera visto ayer._

_-hey es para hoy!!- grito shego para apresurarla solo la esperaban a ella_

_-no me molestes furia- betty siguió viendo el par y en un susurro dejo su pregunta al aire esperando que las estrellas le contestaran- muy bien perros vamos a empezar_

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Padre

"Agua de cerezo" es un brandy claro hecho de la destilación doble del jugo fermentado de una cereza negra pequeña

Niña

Madre

amarilla

TT pobre betty tuvo que elegir entre sus sueños y el amor de su vida. Dejo todo por sus sueños y al final los consiguió pero a que costo?...

En otras cosas pues me agrado este capitulo, me hizo investigar mucho acerca de todo, desde los apellidos, lugares, personas, etc. Así que una parte de la historia esta basada en personas y lugares reales, algunas cosas tuve que altearlas lógicamente pero no me importa xDpor que así quedo bien.

Espero que les haya gustado, pienso hacer parecidos de los otros personajes pero por el momento no se cuando pasara, si tienen dudas de algunas cosas que deje medio inconclusas pregúntenme es que estoy mejorando en mi redacción pero esto lleva tiempo TT, algo que me gustaría aclarar es sobre la chaqueta de la capitana, si no les quedo claro pues vean la chaqueta de Napoleón fue de ella en donde me inspire, también algunas cosas las deje inconclusas a propósito por que pienso sacarlas a relucir en otros capítulos mas adelante, como por ejemplo quien es la capitana de betty y como es que betty llega a ser capitana.

Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	19. mareos

_--------------------------_

-no hay algo que la pueda ayudar?- pregunto raspail a lacapitana, shego llevaba enferme ya mas de 5 días y no había razón alguna o eso creían kim y raspail

-a sis no le sienta bien el mar- comentaron los wegos mientras tomaban un cubo con agua y el trapeador, ahora que shego estaba enferma ellos se ofrecieron a hacer sus quehaceres, después de la pelea en el galeón español la capitana dijo que necesitaban un oficios, que todos en el barco tenían un oficio….

-----(_ el Blitzkrieg una semana antes)_

_-que!!! No vasta con que arriesguemos el trasero peleando en alta mar, también quieres que seamos tus sirvientes- comenzó la discusión otra vez, betty y shego no paraban de pelear por los deberes que shego quería evitar y betty quería imponer_

_- no hay por que hacer de esto un drama, yo no tengo problemas de hecho se me hace algo muy justo- betty dijo que el Blitzkrieg era como una pequeña sociedad, y como en una cuidad para mantenerla todos tenían que cooperar, a kim se le hacia eso muy lógico y aceptable_

_-tu lo dices por que te toco algo fácil –a kim se le ofreció el papel de medico pues demostró tener conocimientos de medicina, para shego era un trabajo fácil por que no había muchos enfermos en el barco axial que algo enfadada shego se dejo caer en una de las sillas que había en la "oficina" de betty, era una habitación amplia y llena de papiros y mapas, en el centro de esta un mesa larga rectangular hecha de roble macizo, uno juraría que pesaba toneladas de solo verla, sus patas eran como garras de león, kim al verla se le hizo muy familiar le recordaba al palacio donde tantos años vivió._

_Pero algo le llamo la atención a kim, por que si era una mesa para 12 personas solo habían 6 sillas y lo mas extraño era que solo dos sillas se parecían, la que estaba en el centro era la mas grande de todas, tenia muchos garigoleados al mas puro estilo barroco con un tapizado rojo vino y de color caobilla oscuro kim dedujo que ese era el asiento de la capitana, al lado derecho se encontraba una silla parecida a la anterior, solo que no tan ancha. Las otras sillas variaban mucho, una parecía estar echa de bambú otra de pieles de animales incluso una parecía de piedras._

_-quítate de esa silla- betty sonaba tan amenazante que shego se quito de ahí, su tono de voz no era para tomarse a burla, se pregunto que tenia de especial esa silla_

_-es la silla de alguien muy especial- comento kirpal mientras entraba a la habitación, traía una charola de plata y encima de ella algunos tarros llenos de ron- tan especial que nadie sabe para quien es_

_-una silla especial?- kim dejo salir su curiosidad, quien podría ser?- entonces nadie se sienta en ella?- kim volteo a ver a su capitana su ojo parecía echar fuego y balbuceaba algo en otro idioma, con delicadeza betty tomo la silla y la volvió acomodar, ni ella entendía por que no dejaba que nadie se sentara en ella pero sabia que ese lugar estaba apartado…. Para alguien que nunca se sentaría ahí era el asiento de sus ilusiones_

_-… bueno continuando con lo de los trabajos, creo que tengo una idea que les va a gustar- raspail siempre tan ecuánime, el se dedicaba a ser el mediador de todo… shego siempre lo admiró por eso, ella no podía controlar muy bien sus emociones era como si su poder no solo calentara sus extremidades podría jurar que también le hacia hervir la sangre con tanta facilidad… de pequeña recordaba tener un carácter tranquilo pero desde que sus poderes llegaron a ella todo cambio _

_-y cual es ese plan raspail- pregunto kim al ver a raspail tomando un trozo de papel y escribiendo en el_

_- pues fácil, pondré todos los deberes que ha sugerido la capitana y entre ellos dejare unos que no digan nada, los pondré en una bolsa y lo que saquemos será nuestro oficio- betty lo medito un poco y asintió con la cabeza, conociendo a shego seria la única manera de que no protestara por su trabajo_

_Raspail termino con los papeles, la capitana los vio y dejo soltar una pequeña risa antes de doblarlos y meterlos en la bolsa, primero saco raspail, le siguió shego, luego los wegos y al final saco kim , todos abrieron sus papelitos al mismo tiempo a raspail se le fue el color mientras shego soltaba un suspiro_

_-entonces?- pregunto betty mientras le daba un sorbo a su tarro_

_-… ayudante de cocina- soltó quedamente raspail, el le tenia un profundo asco a las cocinas piratas, sucias y poco higiénicas… no es como si el comiera en otros lugares mas limpios, alguna vez tuvo que comer de la basura pero el olor de pescado podrido no lo podía soportar y había otro pequeño detalle, el no era fan de la cocina_

_- ayudantes de carpintero- dijeron los wegos a ellos no les importaba lo que fueran a hacer siempre y cuando lo hicieran juntos así que les dio igual _

_- yo lavo el piso- dijo shego mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación, todos la veían con expectativa, pensando que protestaría por el cargo pero en lugar de eso-… de todas maneras es un mejor trabajo que andar enseñándole a tus perros nuevos trucos_

_-… yo también tengo fregar pisos- dijo kim mientras corría para quedar a lado de shego, la pelinegra volteo a su izquierda para tener una mejor visión de la pequeña calabaza que la seguía_

_-bien, pero yo quiero la mopa- dijo shego y las dos salieron de escena dejando a todos sorprendidos, como podía alguien considerar mejor fregar pisos que enseñar?... parecía que solo shego consideraba que la mopa era mejor que relacionarse con otras personas_

----------( _el Blitzkrieg en el presente)_

-y eso que? Los mareos deberían pasarle rápido- dijo kim mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y dejaba descansar a shego, ella simplemente se enfermo de un día para otro, era muy extraño

-si lo recuerdo, ella no tiene resistencia, espero que se le pase rápido- comento la capitana recordando cuando shego y sus hermanos subieron al Blitzkrieg por primera vez y al igual que hoy shego se mareo tanto que quedo noqueada por completo pero recordaba que la antigua capitana del barco le dio un remedio a la entonces pequeña niña verde solo que ella no recordaba bien que fue lo que le dio

-pero algo le debieron de dar… o es que la dejaron así todo el viaje?- pregunto kim un poco alarmada, sabia que el continuo vomito podía causar deshidratación y la deshidratación llevarla a la muerte, era muy peligroso si no se le tomaba en serio

-no me acuerdo de que le dieron- contesto francamente betty, de eso hace tantos años que… simplemente se le olvido, no es como si ella anduviera por ahí curando a todos los que sufrieran de mareo, en su tripulación casi nadie tenia mareos pues todos eran perros de mar eran ya marinos experimentados

-era una raíz… raíz de zangi… zangi algo- comentaron los wegos haciendo memoria, ellos tampoco pusieron mucha atención a los remedios después de todo solo tenían como 4 años cuando llegaron a ese barco- tal vez satoshi-sensei sepa

-satoshi??- dijo kim, debía de hacer una revisión de todos los tripulantes, era una vergüenza que siendo tan pocos no supiera sus nombres

-si, el sabe muchas cosas- comentaron los wegos a betty le dio gusto que por fin sato decidiera tomar a alguien como aprendiz, ella le había mandado a casi todos los que habían entrado en la tripulación y a todos los había rechazado, decía que la carpintería y cuidado de un barco no eran un juego era un trabajo muy delicado. Y betty no discutía eso, al contrario le daba las gracias que el solo mantuviera el barco así de bien, el fue el que restauro el barco después de que la antigua capitana….

-pues que esperamos vamos a preguntarle- dijo kim y se llevo a los wegos, raspail los siguió mientras betty regreso a la habitación, shego se veía deplorable, estaba en la hamaca toda desparramada y murmuraba maldiciones en 3 idiomas distintos, betty suspiro y se le ocurrió una idea macabra, se acerco lentamente a la hamaca y comenzó a moverla lentamente, shego maldijo mas alto aun, betty estaba teniendo un buen rato molestándola

-satoshi-sensei usted conoce algún remedio para el mareo- los wegos, kim y raspail tuvieron que bajar hasta lo mas profundo del barco, kim nunca había estado ahí y tomaría notas mentales acerca del lugar si no fuera por lo preocupada que estaba por shego

-un remedio….. – raspail lo analizo, realmente el barco era un cóctel de razas, resultaba que el carpintero en jefe del Blitzkrieg era un asiático, su armara una india de la nueva España y el navegante un negro… que seguía un vigía mestizo?

-si, es que nuestra hermana no le sienta bien la mar y no ha dejado de tener mareos todo este tiempo- el hombre asiático se quedo pensando un poco, recordaba algo sobre remedio pero no recordaba bien el nombre de la raíz exacta que servia para lo mareos.

Kim le puso atención al hombre que tenia en frente, no pasaría de los 25 años y ya era carpintero en jefe, según lo que ella sabia los carpinteros en jefe eran un montón de abuelos con peluca que eran gruñones y tomaban te… prácticamente como cualquier hombre de edad avanzada. Pero el carpintero que tenia en frente era todo lo contrario, a su edad y había logrado maravillas con el barco, no cualquiera dejaba el barco reluciente a pesar del tiempo surcando los mares

-hay una raíz que les serviría- comento el asiático mientras se sacudía las ropas y comenzaba a caminar- creo que tengo un poco en mi habitación- todos subieron un poco mas en el barco hasta llegar a las habitaciones del carpintero, el tenia su habitación propia y a juzgar por el tamaño diría que el corto una de las paredes y se expandió, el lugar estaba lleno de maderas de todos tamaños y clases, en cajas había herramientas kim se sorprendió que fuera tan ordenado pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron el par de espadas que tenia en pedestales, ella conocía esas espadas, alguna vez su dama de compañía le mostró un dibujo de ellas.

-katanas…-dijo kim, satoshi volteo al oírla decir el nombre de las espadas, era extraño que los occidentales conocieran algo de su cultura, mas algo que no era tan difundido, era como un secreto para los asiáticos ya que conocían el gran poder que escondían sus armas

-como sabes…

-como se llaman, me lo contaron pero nunca había visto una – kim no le tomo mucha atención al asombro del asiático, satoshi dejos de ver a kim para seguir en la búsqueda de un frasco de conservas en donde tenia distintas raíces, flores y partes de animal con las que solía curarse

-aquí esta!- sato saco el frasco de una de las tantas cajas que tenia en donde había muchos frascos, lo abrió y saco un pedazo de raíz café claro- es jengibre, raíz de jengibre, esto ayudara a tu hermana a sentirse mejor pero dile que no tengo mucho, esto solo se consigue en los mares de Asia del norte o en la india así que es muy valioso

-gracias satoshi-sensei- los wegos hicieron una reverencia, raspail solo musito un gracias al igual que kim, sato también hizo una reverencia, después todos salieron de la habitación, sato y los wegos siguieron en su trabajo mientras kim y raspail fueron a darle la raíz a shego, mientras se alejaban sato miro muy detenidamente a la pelirroja, de ahora en adelante la tendría en la mira.

Betty no se aburría de molestar a shego, había algo en la forma en que shego maldecía entre sueños que le daba mucha gracia, no paraba de mecer la hamaca de la convaleciente, en su diversión betty no noto como lentamente la temperatura de shego comenzó hasta que empezó a salir vapor de su cuerpo, fue entonces que betty se preocupo, eso no le había pasado la ultima vez que se mareo en el barco, betty salio del lugar en busca los wegos, ellos serian los únicos en el barco que sabrían como tratar a shego. En el camino se encontró a calabaza con raspail pero no vio a los gemelos pelirrojos

-donde están los wegos?

-con satoshi capitana, por que los…

-tráelos, shego empeoro- raspail salio corriendo al oír esas palabras, kim fue a ver a shego, como era posible que empeorara, al entrar lo vio, shego esta sudado gotas verdes y sobre ella una áurea verde se levantaba y se convertía en vapor kim se impacto al verlo, que le pasaba a shego…. Que era shego??

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Uuuu kim ha conocido el pequeño secretito de shego…. Que es lo que hará con esa nueva información?


	20. a tu salud!

Kim se quedo en el marco de la puerta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban y el tiempo no tuvo sentido, los wegos estaban teniendo una cátedra sobre las distintas clases de madera cuando llego raspail muy agitado.

-raspail tenemos cosas que hacer, ahora que?- comentaron los wegos algo molestos por las constantes interrupciones, tenían muchas cosas que hacer ahora que su sis estaba enferma y realizaban sus labores sin mencionar que ellos tenían labores propios

-es shego….-dijo entrecortadamente acusa de correr por medio barco buscándolos, sato noto la conexión que los wegos tenían con su hermana, los wegos ensancharon los ojos y de inmediato dejaron todo lo que hacían para hacer la pregunta obligada

-que con ella?- sato se asusto un poco por el cambio de vos de los chicos, normalmente era un poco chillona que era lo normal en chicos de su edad pero al oír hablar de su hermana sus voces se tornaron graves y autoritarias incluso raspail las comparo con oír a shego con timbre un mas grueso

-no sabemos lo que le pasa…..- los wegos salieron disparados del lugar y no dieron tiempo a que raspial terminara la frase-… tienen que ir a verla

Los wegos pasaron por todo el barco empujando y tirando cosas sin darse cuenta, lo único que tenían en mente era la salud de su sis, al llegar notaron a calabaza que estaba apoyada en la puerta se veía consternada incluso atemorizada, ellos pasaron a la habitación y notaron de inmediato cual había sido el problema, se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano varias veces por no haberlo recordado, ese pequeño detalle que tenían los miembros de su familia.

-y bien wegos- los gemelos voltearon hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, era la capitana la que se encontraba en uno de los baúles sentada, noto de inmediato que habían cometido un error estupido

-necesita descargar…. Eso es todo- betty rodó el ojo notando el error, recordaba lo que significaba "descargar" ella también se sentía estupida por el detalle que había olvidado de la pelinegra que estaba delirando en la hamaca, los wegos la cargaron para subirla a la proa del barco, cuando pasaron por la puerta kim se quito y los siguió con la mirada, no sabia que hacer, los seguiría y vería que era el descargar…

-calabaza tarde o temprano tenias que enterarte… será mejor que lo veas por tus propios ojos- kim vio a la capitana, se veía tan tranquila sobre el asunto lo que le dio la idea de que ella siempre supo lo que era shego, lo pensó un poco y salio corriendo en la misma dirección que los wegos.

Los wegos llegaron a uno de los extremos del barco y dejaron caer a shego en el barandal, shego entreabrió los ojos y noto que ya no estaba en su hamaca y que tampoco estaba en su casa, vio a su lado y se encontraban con sus pequeños hermanos, si ellos a los que juro proteger en el lecho de muerte de sus padres ellos la estaban sosteniendo sentía sus delgados brazos ayudándola para que se apoyase y no cayera en la duela de manera, podía ver como se agitaba el mar frente a sus ojos, era tan salvaje y profundo la hipnotizaba de una manera horrible para ella, de solo verlo se sentía enferma

-sis, no has descargado en días y tu fuego se ha aculado debes de sacarlo- los wegos la tomaron con mas fuerza entre sus brazos para que pudiera apoyarse mejor, shego estiro las manos hacia el horizonte y sintió como su sangre se calentaba y con ella todo su cuerpo, solo la dejo escapar.

Kim llego en el momento preciso, los wegos sostenían por la cintura a shego mientras ella tenia los brazos en posición vertical y de ellos emanaba un rayo verde que se disparaba hacia el mar dejando una estela de vapor por done pasaba, kim seguía preguntándose que era shego.

-gracias… enanos- shego se desmayo pero se sentía mejor, raspail llego tomo en brazos a shego y se la llevo a su habitación, al caminar se acerco a kim, al notar como se le aproximaba con shego en brazos dio un paso atrás raspail se sintió mal por su actitud era justamente por eso que shego mantenía sus poderes en secreto y silenciosamente también lo notaron los wegos.

-calabaza… hay gente que necesitan tu ayuda- dijo raspail mientras hacia un ademán con su cabeza en dirección a los wegos luego de eso se retiro, esperaba que esto no afectara mucho en el futuro, siempre era difícil la primera vez… y valla que lo sabia, todavía recordaba la primera vez que shego le mostró su poder

_--------(Francia hace unos 5 años)_

_-shego esto es muy arriesgado, no vamos a poder con tantos- un joven, borracho pero cautelas raspail se escondía en uno de los callejones junto con una igual joven, borracha pero intrépida shego_

_-y que, el numero nunca nos ha importado… somos 10 no 100 veces mejor que ellos- shego salio para enfrentar a la banda de obreros que los andaban buscando, estaban enojados por que creían que raspail y shego los habían timado… y era verdad pero no estaban dispuestos a ser apaleados tan fácilmente. Shego los vio desde lo lejos y les chiflo demostrándoles que no les tenia miedo, raspail solo movía la cabeza en un modo resignado, cuando shego quería pelear no había nada que la detuviera_

_Y paso lo pero, los obreros estaban armados una bala paso por el costado derecho de shego dejando una pequeña herida en su brazo, shego y raspail se pusieron alerta talvez eran muy buenos pelando pero no podían ganarle a los fuciles, decidieron que era mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo pero era tanta su embriagues que no coordinaban bien y quedar a merced de obreros borrachos no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos_

_- esto ha de funcionar- dijo shego mientras elevaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, estaba quemando todas las toxinas en su cuerpo y rápidamente salía de su embriagues, raspail lo miro asombrado por un cometo creyó que era solo ilusiones ópticas pero realmente podía sentir el calor que emanaba shego, shego lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo_

_Al escapar de los obreros y llegar a un lugar seguro entre los dos se hizo un silencio tenebroso como un luto, ninguno sabia que decir o hacer era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que shego mostraba sus poderes en publico y era justamente por esa razón, raspail había sido su amigo por un año y le agradaba el tipo pero ahora no sabia lo que pasaría_

_-ok… siempre que creo conocerte me muestras lo contrario que acaso siempre quieres llevarme la contraria?- raspial le dedico una sonrisa a shego la cual sonrió también, los dos rieron un rato y luego decidieron ir a timar a otros obreros para pagarse una buena borrachera en honor a los secretos que todos llevamos por dentro, si, le resultaba difícil entender que era shego pero sus extraños poderes era algo que podía soportar, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por ser su amigo_

----------

-he si claro- kim camino hacia los wegos lentamente para verlos, noto las quemaduras en sus brazos y pensó con que podría curarlos- he… chicos

- no te preocupes calabaza, sanamos rápido- los wegos escondieron sus brazos detrás de su espalda, bajaron la mirada y comenzaron a caminar, no tenían ganas de hablar con ella, se sentían como adefesios o fenómenos o al menos eso creían que la gente pensaba de ellos cundo veían sus habilidades

-chicos… -los wegos pararon la marcha pero no voltearon a verla- tomen, no me dio tiempo de dársela- les lanzo la medicina que a causa de su asombro no pudo dar a shego, esperaba que ellos si se lo dieran sin tener… miedo

Kim se ofreció para ser vigía, estuvo arriba toda la tarde y principio de la noche, no sabia que esperar ahora que había visto las "habilidades" secretas de shego y no era tanto el que no le hubiera dicho antes, de cierta forma lo comprendía por que no le habían dicho pero lo que mas le alteraba era el saber que eran o por que fueron mutados de esa forma, seria acaso que realmente existía la magia? O fue algún tipo de experimento? No sabia que pensar y su miedo según ella injustificado fue mas grande que su curiosidad y se quedo en el puesto de vigía todo el día, no fue hasta que ayauh subió a verla y de paso remplazarla que kim bajo a su habitación. Ayauh trato de ayudar lo mejor que podía, el ingles no lo dominaba por que casi nunca lo usaba, si tenia que hablar con alguien por lo general lo hacia en español, muchos de los corsarios ahí presentes sabían mas de 3 idiomas pero solo con kim se tomaba la molestia de hablarle en ingles, así que trato de animarla un poco y lo logro, solo un poco.

Kim salio en dirección a su habitación, gracias a las palabras suaves de ayauh se sentía con el valor suficiente de ir con shego, fue a paso lento como no queriendo la cosa en el camino uno de sus ahora compañeros la vio y se compadeció de ella.

-toma chica, para el valor- le extendió a kim un tarro de ron el cual acepto y se tomo como agua, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí su cuerpo se acostumbro al licor, ya no le afectaba tanto pero si le ayudo a encontrar valor, en solo unos minutos comenzó a andar de nuevo y tal vez fue por el efecto del ron pero comenzó a recordad todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora con shego, fue a ella a quien le dio su primer beso en serio…el primero se lo dio a Ronaldo pero eso fue solo por curiosidad, eran solo unos niños, ahora kim recordó a su familia, a todos los que había dejado por ir a la aventura y buscar su sueño y en todos los problemas en que metió a sus nuevos amigos

Después de meditar mucho y caminar poco llego a la puerta su mano temblaba y su garganta estaba seca sintió que sus pies eran de plomo y mientras estaba en una lucha interior por abrir la puerta escucho un quejido del otro lado, no se dio cuenta como fue que entro al a habitación, después de tanto pelear con sigo misma un simple quejido de shego la hizo entrar en su segundo, suspiro resignada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, se reía de si misma.

- ...agua…- murmuro shego, kim movió la cabeza desesperadamente en busca de agua, pero solo había unas botellas de ron vacías, salio corriendo en busca de algo bebible, encontró al mismo hombre que le había dado ron y le pido la botella completa, le miro un poco extrañado pero aun así se la dio, kim regreso lo mas rápido que podía.

Se quedo mirándola un momento mientras serbia el ron en el tarro de shego le recordaba a sus hermanos cuando tenían fiebre, poso su mano en la frente de shego y noto que estaba extremadamente caliente pero no sabia si esa temperatura era normal en ella o no, suponía que su condición de "ser diferente" le ayudaba a soportar grandes temperaturas pero…

-… agua- kim paso su brazo por atrás de shego para ayudarla a levantarse un poco, y le fue dando en pequeños tragos el ron, se lo bebió todo y pido mas y luego mas así hasta que se lo acabo después de eso se volvió a dormir pero ahora mas tranquila.

Kim se quedo en un barril a lado de shego, siguió pensando en que haría cuando se despertara, shego se movía mucho entre sueños, hablando, gritando y en ocasiones lloraba, solo Dios sabe que clase de pesadilla tenia, en medio de su pesadilla shego saco un brazo y lo dejo colgando pero lo movía como buscando algo kim le tomo la mano y poco a poco la pesadilla cedió, se quedo dormida placidamente pero ahora ya no soltaba la mano de kim, cuando ella trataba de quitarla sentía como se tensaba la de la pelinegra y evitaba que se soltara, no le importaría mucho eso si solo estuviera en algo mas cómodo que un barril y ya fuese por el cansancio o por el extraño calor que emanaba shego que decidió reposar en ella, siguió tomándola de la mano pero se recostó en su abdomen sintiendo el exquisito calor de shego y en pocos minutos se durmió

Unas horas mas tarde un par se sombras entraron a la habitación y notaron la escena desde lejos, con paso sigiloso quedaron a lado de la pareja y con extremo cuidado pusieron una sabana en la espalda de kim.

-hey enanos, no tienen ron?- los wegos voltearon de inmediato y sonrieron, su hermana se veía mucho mejor que hace unas horas, todavía estaba mas verde que de costumbre pero ya hablaba… y pedía ron

-vamos por un poco

-cual poco, tráiganme unas dos botellas grandes- los wegos se fueron riendo aun mas, su hermana ya se había recuperado y como de columbre tenia sed, las pocas veces que llegaba a enfermarse siempre terminaba con mucha sed… quien sabe por que.

Shego suspiro, hace como media hora que se había despertado y noto a la pequeña calabaza recostada en su abdomen, parecía cansada y cómoda así que no se movió mucho, también noto que le agarraba la mano se pregunto si fue ella la de su sueño

_-------(sueño)_

_Shego estaba enfrente de una casucha larga de un solo piso, vio a los animales correteando en el corral, entro a la casa buscándolos pero no había nadie, oyó gritos y entonces los vio, una pareja se enfrentaba a la multitud shego trato de alcanzarlos evitar que pasara otra vez pero por mas que corría no llegaba a la multitud, les trato de advertir pero no le hacían caso incluso grito y ella volteo un poco, le dedico una sonrisa una calida y pacificadora, como siempre lo hacia._

_Pero no importo, se escucharon balazos y vio a la pareja caer en el suelo siguió tratando de llegar a ellos pero no lo lograba era como si cada paso que diera los alejara mas de ella, paso a paso se hacia mas pequeña, era como retroceder en el tiempo, el paisaje fue cambiando convirtiéndose en un túnel oscuro y un extraño chapopote emanaba del suelo haciéndole mas difícil el caminar. Shego dejo de correr cuando ya no los vio se veía como una niña de 6 años llorando y con sus ropas manchadas de sangre, dejo que la oscuridad comenzara a absorberla lentamente ella no dejaba de llorar._

_Una pequeña mano tomo la suya, una niña pelirroja pequeña como ella y de unos grandes ojos turquesa le sonrió y con su sonrisa toda la oscuridad se fue quedando solas flotando en la infinita blancura riendo. Shego despertó poco después de eso todavía con las risas como eco_

-----------------

-gracias- susurro shego y con su mano libre comenzó acariciar la melena rojiza de kim, hizo eso hasta que llegaron sus hermanos, con raspail, betty y kirpal, cada uno con una botella de ron y una sonrisa picara

-hay que celebrar esto- dijo betty mientras lanzaba una botella a shego

-no podría ser mañana… no tengo ganas hoy- todos se quedaron pensando un momento, luego vieron a la pequeña figura que estaba recostada en shego

-esta bien dejaremos dormir a calabaza, vamos chicos al fin que ni quería celebrar con tigo- dijo betty mientras salía con todo su sequito entre risas y espanto, de aquí a cuando shego era tan… delicada

-muy bien calabaza esta va a tu salud- shego se empino la botella que bebió en un instante, no le importaba tenia otras 4 botellas esperando por ella.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

OK, otro capitulo mas…. Y todavía va para largo esto jajajajaja. pensé en como me sentiría si un día viera a un amigo mió sacando fuego verde por sus manos o.O y fue lo mismo que pensó raspail y en parte kim, esperemos ver mas del pasado de shego con raspail o del pasado de shego en si y creo que en el siguiente capitulo nos hablara un poco mas de el.

En otras cosas estoy empezando un nuevo songfic… me agradan los songfinc, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos.


	21. si dice si?

-no pienso hacer tal tontería

-vamos, es una gran idea- decía shego mientras seguía persiguiendo a la capitana, le urgía ir a los mares de Asia pero su capitana era tan terca como un anciano, seria difícil de convencer pero no imposible

-por ultima vez shego no vamos a ir a los mares de Asia solo por que necesitas mas jengibre- ella no era una tonta, sabia por que el interés tan repentino por Asia pero tenían que ir a Inglaterra para hacer tratos con la reina, ser corsario era un asunto delicado y mas con esa reina, esa mujer era un demonio con mal humor sin olvidar su olor.

-pero si lo necesito, no quiero volver a marearme- ok iría al grano, necesitaba el jengibre, esa cura casi milagrosa que evitaba sus mareos, el chino decía que ya no tenía más pero que conocía a un buen comerciante en las aguas asiáticas y no pararía hasta tener en su poder el jengibre

-no vas a dejarme empas hasta que nos dirijamos a Asia verdad?- pregunto betty enfrente de la puerta de su oficina, llevaba todo el día a shego pegada a ella y ya comenzaba a hartarle su precensia

-vamos a los mares asiáticos- volvió a decir otra vez, betty suspiro un momento luego volteo para todos lados y solo hasta que estaba segura de que nadie mas las escuchaba susurro- después de hacer tratos con la reina y hablarle sobre tu "caso especial" partiremos a Asia… de acuerdo?

-… peor es nada- shego dio media vuelta y se fue, la capitana solo entro a su oficina y al cerrar la puerta suspiro de nuevo, si los de mas se enteraran que andaba por ahí haciendo peticiones pronto tendría a todos pidiéndole que fuesen hasta el confín del mundo pero la petición de shego era importante, no solo lo veía como un capricho era su medicina y si no la tenia pronto pasaría del malestar a la ira y no quería ver un hoyo en su lindo barco a causa de una furia enferma y molesta.

Al terminar shego fue hacia la cubierta donde una calabaza pasaba con desgana una mopa, a shego le sorprendía su facilidad para aprender, en el tiempo que llevaba fuera de su palacio kim había aprendido desde como se trapea hasta manejar las velas de un barco, mas de lo que cualquier otro noble podría haber dicho.

-hey, calabaza a ese paso terminaras mañana- bueno tal vez había aprendido como hacerlo pero eso no significaba que le agradara mucho, era un trabajo repetitivo y aburrido, si no fuera por que compartía todo el día con shego terminaría aborreciendo por completo las tareas de aseado

-shego! Ya termine el estribor solo nos falta babor- comento kim dándole una gran sonrisa a shego, tambien le sorprendía lo fácil que dejaba su aburrimiento

-ok calabaza, vamos a terminar esto antes de que el sol nos mate- shego tomo la mopa y kim se llevo el cubo con agua, trabajaron toda la cubierta y luego se siguieron con los pasillos, después de unas 3 horas habían terminado por ese día

-que lastima- dijo kim mientras tiraba al mar el agua que usaron para trapear

-por que lastima?- pregunto shego mientras se estiraba y comenzaba a tronar, el estar inclinada para trapear le molía la espalda

-ya terminamos y todavía es muy temprano

-calabaza tu eres la única loca que se queja por acabar temprano sus labores- shego estaba apunto de irse a tomar una larga siesta a la sombra del mastil cuando poso sus ojos en los de kim, ella estaba haciendo una clase de puchero extremadamente lindo, como odiaba cuando trataban de coaccionarla… pero se le ocurrió una macabra idea de mantener entretenida a calabaza- muy bien si tanto quieres diversión…- shego tomo por la barbilla a kim alzándola un poco y pegando sus labios rápidamente- entonces sígueme- shego se puso a correr seguida por kim, hasta que llegaron a de nuevo a la cubierta del barco justo a lado del mástil principal

-que vamos a hacer aquí?- pregunto kim, parecía un crió esperando una sorpresa, secretamente shego pensó que se veía muy tierna

-vamos a jugar mi juego favorito- shego laso una pequeña sonrisa, desafiante, kim lo analizo un poco, que clase de juegos le gustarían a shego…

-vamos a beber hasta reventar?... no creo ser competencia para ti… no todavía

-no!- dijo shego mientras se sonrojaba un poco, tal vez le gustaba la bebida pero no era para tanto

-entonces, cual es tu juego favorito?- pegunto kim mientras se sentaba en el piso, sus pies la mataban, se había acostumbrado a casi todo en su nueva vida pero todavía le faltaban muchas cosas, una de ellas era el estar de pie por mucho tiempo

-roña- dijo shego con su sonrisa diabólica, kim puso una mirada confundida… roña? Que juego era ese, se iban a lanzar infecciones la una a la otra?-… nunca jugaste roña?- pegunto shego un poco incrédula, que niño en su vida no habría jugado a la roña?

-que es roña?- pegunto kim con la mirada gacha, ciertamente las mujeres noble no se les permite hacer muchas cosas, o al menos no a ella, siempre en el castillo y sin mas amigos que Ronaldo que era un despistado con dos pies izquierdos y flojera cronica, no hubo mucho que jugar en su infancia 

-yo te toco y tu tratas de tocarme- dijo shego, kim lo analizo un poco y puso una cara pervertida

-eso de tocarnos… a eso juegan los niños obreros, con razón nunca me dejaron jugarlo- shego se sonrojo mientras kim sonreía

-no ese clase de "contacto", yo te toco- shego golpeo ligeramente la frente de kim con su dedo índice- y tu tratas de tocarme a mi, pero a diferencia de un juego para niños… yo no soy fácil de alcanzar- shego sonrió y de un salto quedo 5 metros lejos de kim- vamos calabaza alcánzame… si puedes- Kim lo penso, le gustaban los retos y este prometía se uno muy divertido

------------------------

Kirpal y ayauh caminaban por el barco, platicando después de su rutinaria sesión de ejercicios que tenían todos los días cuando por encima de ayauh pasaron volando dos sombras a una gran velocidad, ayauh cerró los ojos y se quedo muy quieta, kirpal las siguió con la mirada

-que fue eso?- pregunto ayauh abriendo los ojos lentamente, sintió claramente como una mano acaricio sus finos cabellos azabaches

-nada, solo una furia siendo perseguida por una calabaza, lo normal – ayauh solo musito un "ha" y siguieron caminando hablando de los lugares que habían ido y a los que querían ir, talvez le pedirían a la capitana ir a los polos, decían que guardaban tesoros y secretos mágicos que ellos siendo gente que venia de lugares calidos les llamaba mucho la atención

Shego se divertida mucho, trepando y corriendo por todo el barco silenciosamente estaba obligando a kim que usara y mejorara sus habilidades, era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, ella tenia diversión y kim entrenamiento en barcos, le parecía un buen trato hasta que kim paro en seco, shego al cabo de un minuto se paro también pensó que kim podría haberse lastimado en el trayecto 

-ya me canse- admitió una kim jadeante y casi a punto de desmayarse, llevaba persiguiendo a shego por todo el barco desde hace dos días, apenas terminaban el trabajo shego golpeaba su frente y salía corriendo, estaba cansada 

-hmm te propongo un trato- kim volteo a verla, dudaba que ella le podría ofrecer algo que por arte de magia la obligara a seguir ese absurdo juego, ni todas las galletitas de chocolate merecían tal suplicio- si tu logras ganarme en mi propio juego yo considerare el jugar a "tocarnos"- kim se sonrojo y como arte de magia recobro su poder y ganas lanzándose de un solo salto hacia shego, ella dio otro hacia tras, no eran galletitas de chocolate… le ofrecía algo mejor, algo que no había probado nunca.

-te voy a alcanzar así sea lo ultimo que haga!- grito kim lanzándose con nuevos bríos a la caza, no importaba cuanto sus piernas dolieran ella lo conseguiría, ya había dejado de ser un juego sin sentido

---------------------

-todavía siguen correteándose esas dos?- pregunto la capitana, kirpal, ayauh y satoshi se encontraban en la mesa que estaba en medio de la oficina de betty, ellos conformaban el consejo, a los que recurría betty cuando tenia un problema de difícil solución o cuando el problema concernía a toda la tripulación, ellos habían demostrado ser lo mejor de lo mejor no solo en sus ramas si no también a la hora de tomar decisiones sabias

-si, es una forma muy inteligente de entrenarla- comento sato mientras los otros solo asentían

-y hablando de entrenar, que tal van los wegos?- pregunto kirpal, le daba mucha curiosidad lo que podrían hacer esos chicos y que era lo que le atraía tanto a sato tanto como para hacerlos sus discípulos

-van bien, aprenden rápido –comento sato mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, betty suspiro- a notar por tu apariencia no fue por eso que nos has convocado verdad

-recordaran lo que les comente acerca de shego y su pandilla- todos asintieron, desde el primer día betty los convoco para comentarles quienes y por que se encontraban ahí con ellos, en un principio no tuvieron problema con aceptarlos pero ahora que iba directo ha Inglaterra betty quería su consejo- nos acercamos a Inglaterra donde nació calabaza, shego me pido que abogara por ella y raspáis ante la reina pero…

-eso nos podría costar la cabeza- termino sato, kirpal y ayauh- su majestad podría enojarse, mandar colgar a la capitana y después quemar el Blitzkrieg para vendernos a todos como esclavos 

-o podría simplemente decir que si- comento ayauh, siempre tan optimista pensaron todos los de mas

Después de un rato siguieron debatiendo hasta que llegaron a una decisión, dentro de dos días llegarían a Inglaterra para bien o para mal el Blitzkrieg no embarcaría en costas inglesas, sino en irlandesas y la capitana iría sola al encuentro con la reina

----------------------

-no puedo creer que me dejen aquí encerrada mientras ustedes andan muy tranquilos- dijo kim que se escondía en un barril de conservas

-por que ser ordenes de capitana- dijo ayauh quien se sentaba en la tapa del barril de kim, siempre que llegaban a Inglaterra o en este caso Irlanda cargaban municiones y comida así que en ese intervalo no solo los tripulantes tenían acceso al barco, cargadores con enormes barriles y cajas andaban por el, esa fue la razón para esconder a kim

-al menos van a ir por mis encargos?- pregunto kim algo asqueada, en momentos como ese como odiaba tener tan desarrollados sus sentidos, todo le indicaba que lo que fuese que conservaran ahí se echo a perder hace mucho y ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de limpiarlo

-si, tu no preocuparte calabaza, mande a 3 hombres a buscar con tus exactas indicaciones- kim suspiro, no le quedaba de otra… tal cerca y tan lejos de su familia, sabia que era una tontería correr a su palacio para recoger sus cosas y de paso ver a su familia, solo esperaba que a quien fuese que mandara ayauh recogiera solo lo necesario y no esculcara sus cosas.- tu extrañarlos verdad?

-si… eso esta mal ayauh?- pregunto kim mientras abrazaba a sus piernas y ligeramente se acunaba, ayauh lo sintió, mordió un pedazo de carne seca mientras pensaba en su respuesta- ayauh como sabes que mi familia esta…. Por aquí

-no es malo extrañar a tus seres queridos, solo que si tantos los quieres… por hiciste tanto para alejarte de ellos?- todos los tripulantes se estaban jugando la vida al encubrir a kim pero de nada servia si ella no quería ir con ellos

-por que lo hice…- kim se pregunto, lagrimas rodaron de sus rosadas mejillas, ayauh lo podía sentir, sentía su dolor y confusión, comeos a tararear una canción de sus ancestros, una que le cantaba su abuelo cuando se sentía confundida esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto relajante que tenia con ella.

Kim sollozo por un largo rato, tratando de encontrar la razón para alejarse de su familia una suficientemente buena para no salir corriendo de ahí con dirección a su palacio abrazar a sus padres y volver a dormir en su suave y tibia cama, comer algo mas que no fuera esa entupida carme seca y en su vida volver a tocar un cubo con agua sucia. 

------------------

-y bien Beatriz que me traes esta vez?-.betty hizo su acostumbrada reverencia para fijar su vista en ella, la reina victoria que portaba su acostumbrado vestido blanco desteñido y cara larga 

-bien su majestad hoy le he traído este módico tributo que le mandan los españoles- la reina victoria sonrió satisfecha, adoraba los tributos de Beatriz, eran 3 montañas de oro y joyas de unos 2 metros cada una

-gustosa lo acepto- betty dio otra reverencia y comenzaba a irse cuando se atrevió

-disculpe majestad pero quisiera hablar con usted… a solas- la reina aplaudió y de inmediato todos los soldados salieron del recinto, no le molestaba Beatriz había mostrado ser leal y confiable un sin numero de veces – recordara el terrible suceso que aconteció hace no mas de un año a su respetable familia

-la muerte de mi prima fue un terrible golpe para nosotros- comento la reina mientras le daba un sorbo a su te de yerbas exóticas

-y ya conoce a los responsables?- pregunto betty, no iba a soltar la sopa si la reina ni siquiera sabia quienes habían sido

- si ya los conozco, son dos malandrines sin patria, un tal arrabalero mayor y su cómplice una mujer a quien le llaman la furia verde- betty frunció el seño, si los conocían, no le quedaba de otra tenia que decirlo

-quiero pedirle un favor su majestad, apelando a su infinita misericordia le rogaría que absolviera a esos dos malandrines- la reina abrió por completo sus ojos no sabia si sorprenderse por la declaración o por que Beatriz se había arrodillado

-y por que debería de hacerlo- betty lo pensó, bueno ellos se suponía mataron a su prima una heredera noble y betty era solo un corsario cualquiera por que le haría caso la reina 

-por… que ellos juran lealtad a su majestad- la reina lo pensó, nunca fue muy cercana a su prima y ahora sin ella su poción en el trono era asegurada, ya muerta no podría reclamar su derecho de sangre y sus hermanos eran unos incompetentes, no le causarían problemas

-ellos son buenos… como tu?- betty asintió, la reina lo pensó un poco mas

-con ellos como parte de mi tripulación traeremos el doble o el cuádruple de tributo a su majestad- betty esperaba que la promesa de riquezas fuera lo suficientemente atractiva a su majestad

-… bien, dejare en paz a tus amigos y por consiguiente a Francia, ya tiene suficientes problemas con esos obreros como para dar una buena pelea- betty sonrió para sus adentros, ayauh tenia razón, tal vez solo diría que si- pero a cambio tendrán que jurar lealtad justo como tu Beatriz 

-si mi señora, le aseguro que lo harán, gracias por su infinita misericordia- Beatriz dio una tercera reverencia salio disparada temiendo de que el buen humor de la reina se desvaneciera, tenia que contarle a esos bastardetes que les había salvado el pellejo a ellos y a toda una nación entera merecía una medalla, lastima que a los corsarios no les dirán tal… la próxima vez que asaltaran otro galeón español le quitaría una de sus bonitas medallas al capitán en turno

Beatriz sonrió mientras iba hacia su barco, decidió irse caminando se sentía muy bien ahora que la reina los había perdonado, paso por una farmacia, en las vitrinas vio un sin fin de tijeras raras y aparatos raro, recordó lo que le pidió ayauh que comprara y ya que venia de tan buen humor llevaría lo que le pidieron y un poco mas después de todo quien sabe cuando se necesitaran un montón de pinzas raras y bazos en forma de burbujas.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jajajaja ya llegaron las vagaciones! Tiempo para dormir y escribir, dos de mis actividades preferidas. 

Según lo que recuerdo de la clase de historia de nuestro tiempo (clase en donde empezó este fic) el prof. Comento que la reina victoria se mandaba a hacer vestidos muy bonitos pero solo usaba uno por vez, sin mencionar que no se bañaba…. Creo que eso dio nombre al blanco ingles que es lo que llamaríamos color hueso. Bueno eso es lo que creo.

Kim esta en medio de una crisis de niña mimada, quiere regresar con su mami pero… por que se fue desde un principio? Bueno lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, también sabremos que otras cosillas pido kim y tal vez una demostración de las habilidades del "consejo"


	22. 1verde

Eran las 2 de la madrugada en un castillo y dos personas estaban merodeando en el, habian estado todo el dia analizándolo hasta que por fin encontraron el lugar mas idoneo para entrar en el, mientras recorrian los extensos corredores y vurlagan la seguri

Eran las 2 de la madrugada en un castillo y dos personas estaban merodeando en el, habían estado todo el día analizándolo hasta que por fin encontraron el lugar mas idóneo para entrar en el, mientras recorrían los extensos corredores y burlaban la seguridad uno de ellos comenzó a susurrar, mas bien ella comenzó a susurrar.

-me podrías decir que hacemos a mitad de la noche en un castillo noble? Pensé que eso de robarle a los ricos para darle a los pobres ya lo habíamos superado raspail

-shhh es la casa de kim y nos mandaron para recoger algunas cosas

-ho que bondadosos somos….- shego se interrumpió al sentir una precensia cerca de ellos, raspail volteo hacia todos lados pero no vio nada- nos vigilan… donde esta el cuarto

-a unos 2 minutos de aquí pero no llegaran- shego y raspail voltearon a ver la sombra que salio de la pared izquierda, por un momento creyeron que era un fantasma pero en lugar de eso era una joven asiática, un poco morena y con un traje totalmente negro.

-quien eres tu?- pregunto raspail mientras shego se ponía a la defensiva, esa chica no le daba buena pinta, a pesar de verse pequeña y joven algo le decía que sabia pelear

-una amiga de kim, quienes son ustedes- ella acerco su mano derecha a su muslo, shego estaba lista para encender sus manos, si esta chica se parecía algo a sato entonces necesitaría su fuego. Satoshi venia de una escuela de guerreros asiáticos pero uno de los suyos lo traiciono y lo vendió a un tratante de esclavos después de eso satoshi ya no tuvo cara para regresar a su escuela.

-también somos amigos de ella- la chica entrecerró sus ojos, era claro que no les creía en nada, lentamente movió su mano derecha mas cerca de su bolsillo con shurikens, los iba a matar en honor a Kimberly-san

-wow espera chica, calabaza… quiero decir kim esta bien, ella nos mando por algunas de sus cosas creo que tu sabrás que son y nos ayudaras a obtenerlas mas rápido-

-no les creo nada- comento la chica mientras lanzaba su primera shuriken que iba dirigida a shego, la furia verde ni se movió sabia que no llegaría ni a rozarla y tenia razón, raspail la agarro con dos dedos justo en el aire, la chica asiática se sorprendió

-pelirroja, hiperactiva, le llama la atención todo pero cuando ya lo conoce le deja de interesar muy amable siempre da sonrisas aunque se este muriendo por dentro, sabe algo de medicina por que ella misma me curo, y por alguna razón sabe esgrimir la espada y a de mas sus sentidos están por encima de cualquier noble torpe y perezoso- dijo shego tratando de enumerar los atributos de kim, dándose cuenta que realmente no sabia mucho sobre ella

-… que quieren?- pregunto la chica un poco mas renuente, parecía que si la conocían después de todo

-que nos lleves a su habitación- termino raspail, la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, los chicos se miraron por un momento y después la siguieron pero nunca bajaron la guardia

-esta es la arbitración de Kimberly-san- la chica les abrió una enorme puerta de estilo barroco, extraño por que no iba con el decorado pensó shego, al entrar noto una amplia habitación con mapas pegados por todo el lugar y cada uno tenia marcado una ruta, estaba llena de estantes con libros parecía una biblioteca.

-por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo raspail mientras se acercaba al escritorio en cuclillas, sacaba una llave y con cuidado habrá el cajón secreto oculto en la parte inferior del mismo, la chica lo vio con asombro, ni ella sabia de la existencia de ese cajón

Shego seguía merodeado por ahí viendo los mapas de todo el mundo conocido que adornaban la alcoba de una chica noble luego se acerco a la chimenea, arriba de esta había retratos, en la mayoría aparecía un muchacho joven y huero abrazando a su calabaza, shego frunció el seño, no quería pero tenia que llevarse uno de esos así que tomo el que tenia a la chica asiática también, lo guardo y siguió viendo

-yori- dijo mientras se acercaba a ver lo que raspail había sacado, era una caja de madera muy simple la cual también tenia cerrojo así que no sabría lo que contenía, shego se acostó de un salto en la cama de kim, valla que era cómoda con razón le costaba tanto acomodarse en las simples y humildes hamacas

Shego recordó que también le pidieron libros se levanto y comenzó a tomarlos por numero y color, kim era organizada y los conocía sabia que no recordarían los nombres de los libros y probablemente ella tampoco los recordaba así que inventó un astuto código de colores y números, tomo el 4-rojo, 2-blanco, 9-azul y… donde estaba el 1-verde

-el 1-verde esta en el cuarto de sus padres- shego volteo a ver a yori, como sabia cual era el libro que buscaba- se esta llevando los libros predilectos de Kimberly-san pero su favorito lo tienen sus padres, no se vayan voy por el- y la chica se fue corriendo raspail y shego se miraron por un momento, aumentaron la velocidad, si surgía algún problemas saltarían desde la ventana y efectuarían la graciosa huida.

--

-veamos… que mas me pidió?- betty se encontraba en una de las tantas tiendas de Liverpool ya había comprado el acervo de instrumentos médicos incluso compro vendas y un montón de pastillas que esperaba calabaza supiera usar.

Ahora estaba en una tienda de libros y escritura, una de las tantas cosas que pidió la princesa calabaza eran dos cuadernillos en blanco y por supuesto lápices, plumilla y tinta, no le veía mucho caso, si quiera pudo haberle pedido a ella pero de todas maneras lo compro, no era su dinero el que se malgastaba

-eso es todo señora?- preguntó el vendedor, ella asintió y pago- como cambian los tiempos, mi abuelo me contaba que es sus días las mujer no escriban mucho menos leían

-pues su abuelo viva en el siglo de la estupidez al igual que usted- betty le arrebato la bolsa de la mano y salio del lugar, le habría roto la nariz de no ser que todavía le faltaban cosas por comprar, aun enojada paso enfrente de una tienda de caballeros y vio unos parches, se veían finos uno le llamo la atención era de cuero negro muy elegante, bien, merecía una paga por andar de criada comprando así que esta vez calabaza paga.

--

-ayauh, calabaza esta bien?- preguntaron los wegos mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación que calabaza compartía con su hermana, ahí estaba ayauh quien negó con la cabeza, hacia mucho que habían terminado de cargar lo necesario al barco ya no había hombres ajenos a la tripulación y lo primero que hizo kim fue salirse del barril y correr hacia su cuarto desde entonces no salio.

-se pondrá bien solo es cuestión de tiempo- los presentes fijaron la mirada en el recién llegado, era kirpal que llevaba algo de comida en un plato- solo le falta comer algo mas que no sea carne seca- todos rieron un poco y con cuidado ayauh abrió la puerta y deposito la comida en el barril que usaba kim como mesa de noche alado de su hamaca

-calabaza tu saber que eres libre de tomar decisión que gustes- dijo ayauh mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de kim, ella estaba dándole la espalda tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando- ahora te dejamos pensar en paz, ya no distraerte a ti mas.

La habitación quedo en silencio solo perturbada por el agitar de la olas y los sollozos de kim ya sabia por que se fue de su palacio, tenia un sueño que quería cumplir el cual nunca se haría realidad si se quedaba cómodamente en su prisión de cristal, pero sus sueños eran mas importantes que su familia y amigos, valía la pena todo este circo por solo un tonto sueño de una niña noble?... lo valía?. Kim siguió preguntándoselo hasta que quedo profundamente dormida

-crees que resista?- pregunto ayauh a kirpal, es le dio un sorbo a su ron mientras se acomodaba en su suave silla en la mesa del consejo en la cual también estaban sentados sato y ayauh, esperaban el regreso de la capitana y los otros pronto se cumplirían tres días, mas que suficiente para ir y regresar pero mientras discutían sobre astutos del barco, como siempre.

-no lo se, es una niña mimada podría simplemente esto ser solo un capricho- dijo sato que se agrego a la conversación, a kirpal no le agrado mucho que respondiera por el pero básicamente era lo mismo que el pensaba si que solamente asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con sato.

-no creen que si fuera un simple capricho ya habría terminado, no creo que se pusiera a limpiar pisos solo por un capricho- ayauh mostró un buen punto, si fuera solo un capricho no fregaría pisos, dormiría en una hamaca y vería tan embelesada el mar, tal vez si le gustaba estar en el barco y trabajar en el

-le fue muy bien en el ultimo asalto- comento kirpal, ayauh lo secundo y sato no dijo nada, el no se metía en las peleas solo estaba al pendiente de los daños causados por estas

-sinceramente espero que no se vaya- los chico la voltearon a ver, desde cuando ayauh se encariñaba con otra persona y en tan poco tiempo, por lo general ella era arisca con la gente incluso había tripulantes a los que ni la calaba les dirigía pero extrañaría a calabaza?

-no pensé que te importara tanto- dijo sato mientras se servia otro tarro de ron y kirpal alzo el suyo en señal de brindis, los otros le siguieron e hicieron el juramento acostumbrado.

-que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios la libertad, mi ley la fuerza y el viento… mi única patria la mar!!- chocaron los tarros mientras algo de ron se desbordaba para luego de un solo trago beber mas de la mitad, era una forma de terminar discusiones incomodas que había instalado la capitana y valla que servia. Ese brindis había evitado a betty tener que intervenir en peleas antes de que sato y kirpal se mataran el uno al otro, no es que se llevaran mal solo era que… tenían diferencias de opiniones

-hacen un brindis sin mi… que malos- la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una capitana radiante, ayauh noto de inmediato el porque de su algarabía pero a los chicos les tomo un poco mas de tiempo- no se molesten, no quiero que se lastimen por tanto pensar mejor que les diga ayauh yo solo quiero un trago

-enserio no lo notan?- los chicos negaron con la cabeza, ella solo suspiro- por donde empiezo… parche nuevo, botas nuevas, pantalones nuevos y posiblemente se compro mas cosas que estoy segura corrieron a cuenta de calabaza

-siempre eres tan fijada?- pegunto sato y ayauh le saco la lengua, sato siguió el juego y comenzó la batalla de los gestos, si la de mas tripulación supiera como se las arreglaba el consejo no los respetarían eso era un hecho.

-bien niños dejen de hacer caras y díganme ya llegaron las parodias de robin hood?- betty se dejo caer en su silla, estaba cansada de caminar estaba acostumbrada tanto al mar que le resultaba incomoda la tierra firme tal vez era mas espaciosa pero no superaba a su querido mar

-no aun no llegan- dijo kirpal luego bostezo ya eran casi la 2 de la madrugada, que hacían que se tardaban tanto, solo era recoger unas cosas y regresar no era una misión tan difícil, pero lo que no sabia era que el castillo estaba bien vigilado por afuera, les costo mucho trabajo a shego y raspail entrar a el, al entrar todo fue mas fácil, estaban confiados de que nadie podría pasar la seguridad exterior un grave error

--

-muy bien, ya tenemos todo?-raspail hacia un chequeo rápido de todo lo que llevaban no quería a una calabaza triste por un tonto error como olvidar algo

-solo falta ese maldito libro, a donde fue esa niña?- dijo shego mientras se volvía a costarse en la cama de kim, era endemoniadamente cómoda- oye raspail cuando fue la ultima vez que saltaste en la cama de un noble

-ni de crió me dejaron saltar en mi cama, nunca toque una cama noble- dijo raspail mientras seguía haciendo un conteo de todo lo que llevaban, al parecer realmente solo faltaba ese libro

-pues que mejor momento que ahora…- raspail solo la vio, esa furia tenia ideas muy locas pero el también era curioso así que…

-ya re… gre… se que están haciendo?- los aludidos se soltaron de las manos y dejaron de brincar en la cama de kim, habían estado dando piruetas y saltando mientras desorientaban por completo la cama, yori tendría que reorganizarla antes de que sus patrones despertaran o estaría en grabes problemas- saben que no me interesa tomen y váyanse ya

Yori les extendió la mano con el libro en ella, los chicos se bajaron de la cama algo apenados por como los habían encontrado, saltando como niños pequeños y rápidamente shego tomo el libro para salir de una buena vez pero antes de irse yori los interrumpió

-esperen también quisiera que le entregaran esto- le lanzo una caja envuelta en tela a raspail- es un regalo para Kimberly-san, es de mi parte, podrían dárselo?- raspail asintió para luego desaparecer por la ventana, yori suspiro tenia mucho que reordenar antes de que sus patrones despertaran pero estaba alegre de que su amiga estuviera viva

-oye antes que nada, no puedes decirle a nadie que vinimos…- dijo raspail regresando, no se podían arriesgar a que yori soltara todo y el plan se fuera abajo

-no se procure se que Kimberly-san solo esta cumpliendo su sueño, yo guardare su secreto- yori hizo una reverencia,. Raspail solo sonrió y se marcho mas tranquilo, parecía confiable.

Ya en el bosque raspail y shego caminaban, tenían flojera de ir corriendo a todo lo que podían para llegar al barco llevaban mucho consigo así que si los querían que esperaran por lo menos otros dos días mas sabían que betty no se preocuparía sino hasta el tercer día

-oye y si la reina no nos perdono?- comento raspial solo para hacer platica, realmente no le importaba si lo perdonaban o no de todas maneras seguirá ayudando al obrero y shego seguirá… siendo shego

-pues lo mas seguro es que betty se vaya lo mas pronto posible- dijo shego muy tranquila, raspail ya no lo estaba tanto- que te preocupa que se vaya sin nosotros?

-la conocemos shego ella si se va ir- shego y raspail se vieron el uno al otro luego salieron corriendo en dirección a la costa, conocían a betty lo suficiente para saber que no se tentaría el corazón para esperarlos, llegarían en el alba del tercer dia así fuera lo ultimo que hicieran.

--

El sol irradiaba gentilmente los primeros rayos de la mañana, bueno no tan gentiles rayos si sufres de cruda, lo que tenían la capitanea del Blitzkrieg y su consejo, se la habían pasado muy bien la madrugada anterior pero ese molesto sol los despertaba y ponía de mal humor. Hubo un silencio total el cual despertó por completo a kirpar y ayauh

-capitana….- dijo ayauh quien se levantaba con mucho cuidado y tomaba su fusil de la cintura

-lo se- betty también se levanto, estaba todo muy silencioso mas de lo normal, el consejo y su capitana se levantaron muy lentamente y se escondieron en la amplia habitación.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente, de ella entraron… monos? Muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron que los invadieran monos e incluso pesaron que algún chistoso había adulterado sus bebidas. Los monos fueron directamente a las cartas marítimas que se esparcían por toda la habitación y también tomaban instrumentos, betty se dio cuenta que estaban buscando y rápidamente dio la señal a su equipo.

Comenzó la pelea ente humanos y monos, eran casi 19 monos que parecían saber karate por lo que dedujo satoshi pero aun así no fueron difíciles de vencer y quitarles toda información que robaban, salieron del lugar en busca de mas, la cubierta estaba limpia así que decidieron ir adentro del barco cuando de el salieron los wegos junto con todos los tripulantes, todos traían 2 o 3 monos noqueados algunos muertos, betty mando a que amarraran a los vivos y comenzaran a desamarrar el barco no sabia quien le mandaba los monos pero estaba segura que intentaba tomarlo

-hey esperen- se oyó desde lo lejos, betty se asomo y vio a shego seguida por raspail en un pequeño bote remano a la par del Blitzkrieg- mándanos una soga o algo!!

-se tardaron demasiado- grito betty- dame una buena razón para dejarlos subir retrasados

-… por que traemos lo que nos pidió y un poco mas!!- dijo raspail, betty lo pensó un minuto o al menos hacia como que pensaba, luego les lanzo una soga

-bien, pero solo por que no tendría caso salvarles sus bastardos traseros y no hacer uso de ellos- raspail y shego sonrieron los habían absuelto a ellos, a toda Francia y a kim.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Si no mal recuerdo ya había mencionado a yori en otro capitulo pero solo subjetivamente no había aparecido formalmente en la historia así que ya llego, y que contiene la misteriosa caja que le mando a kim? Bueno pues eso lo sabrán en el cap. Que viene. También metí a monos nija… me imagino que ya sabrán quien los envió pero el porque se quedara escondió un poco mas.

No se, siento que la reina los dejo ir muy fácilmente pero también tomo en cuenta de que ella no quiere a kim solo quiere quitar rivales de promedio y ella conocía el potencial de kim así que el que "muriera" es una ventaja para ella y para conservar su corona. Pero no descarto la idea de hacer que se arrepienta jijiji o que la hagan arrepentirse. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, hasta el siguiente cap.


	23. monos, gorilas y zorros

-monos

-monos??- fue lo primero que dijera shego al subir al barco, monos vestidos con trajes negros cubriéndoles todo solo dejando visibles sus ojos- para que los monos?

-ya sabes excentricidades de la capitana, primero refugiados mugrientos y ahora monos- dijo kirpal mientras saludaba a raspail, shego se acerco hacia los monos y empezó a percibir un olor…

-calabaza!! Ven aquí- ordeno shego, kim se movió a paso veloz mientras se limpiaba las manos de sangre de mono, quien diría que el cráneo de los monos eran más fáciles de romper, ella no tenia planeado matarlos pero la tomaron por sorpresa

-que pasa shego?- pregunto mientras seguía quitándose la sangre seca de las uñas

-a que huelen estos monos?- pregunto shego y señalo a uno en particular, kim hizo una cara de asco denotando que no quería oler a un mono inconciente y sangrado era simplemente desagradable- no te pregunte si te gustaría o no solo hazlo y ya!!

Kim empezó hacer un mohín y miro los ojos jade de shego, serios y fríos pero muy fuertes y directos ella era una princesa no tenia por que oler nada si no quería… y lo recordó ella ya no era una princesa era un corsario y como cualquier otro en ese barco tenia que aportar lo mejor de si para seguir adelante o si no la capitana la lanzaría por la borda. Suspiro en resignación y se inclino para oler al mono aun sin saber que era lo que shego buscaba. La pelinegra sonrió complacida al ver que la princesita la obedeciera y dejaba sus comportamientos reales aunque aun así se notaba a leguas su casta real, su porte, la forma en que caminaba, hablaba, comía o simplemente se agachaba la evidenciaban, y secretamente a shego le gustaba mucho el "porte real" que emanaba kim.

Kim comenzó, ese olor ya lo había conocido antes, para estar segura lo óleo de nuevo pero mas profundamente sosteniendo al animal inconciente y acercando mas su nariz, muchos de los presentes en especial los wegos hicieron cara de asco al verla hacerlo pero también le tomaron respeto, no cualquiera se ponía a oler monos

-este olor….- dijo kim levantándose y limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano- es penicilina mezclado con pólvora de los cañones pero también tienen otro olor alguna clase de medicina desconocida por mi pero podría decir que es alguna clase de anabólico- todos los presentes se miraron entre si y luego a kim

-háblame en cristiano calabaza- dijo raspail y los de mas asintieron, nadie conocía que diablos era un anabólico. Kim se quedo pensando un momento, como pondría explicarlo en otras palabras luego chasqueo sus dedos y hablo

-a estos monos les dieron medicina…. Acaso los atacaron de formas extrañas que no se esperarían de un mono?- la concurrencia asintió otra vez- hmmm- kim se volvió agachar para tomar el brazo de uno de los monos y comenzó a tentarlos luego toco el abdomen y noto que uno de los brazos estaba mas grande que el otro claro signo de un mal suministro de anavolicos- a estos monos les dieron drogas para hacerlos mas fuertes- concluyo kim con una sonrisa en los labios orgullosa de sus capacidad deductiva y los presentes se dividieron en dos opiniones, los que le creían y los que creían que estaba loca

-y como llegaste a ese resultado… oliendo al mono?- un cobarde hablo entre la masa y todos comenzaron a reír dudando de las capacidades de kim, la aludida bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-a callar perros!!- grito ayauh, todo fue silencio- ella lo dice y yo lo creo

-y yo también- dijo kirpal dando un paso al frente- y quien no lo crea que sea lo suficiente pirata para decírmelo en la cara… te estoy hablando a ti Rafael- kirpal sabia quien fue el que se burlo de kim y Rafael solo se paralizo del miedo, conocía las historias sobre kirpal y la forma en la que arreglaba los desacuerdos

- no es necesario matar a un perro por una opinión- dijo la capitana interviniendo antes de que mas sangre manchara su duela- yo conozco las capacidades de calabaza y también le creo- un murmullo se generalizo, quien era esa calabaza que la capitana y su consejo le otorgaba tanta confianza, todos se preguntaban mientras kim alzo la cabeza de nuevo y le sonrió a sus amigos, se sentía muy bien el ser apoyada

-bien y que podemos hacer con esta información- pregunto satoshi aun renuente de lo que decía kim

-las medicinas que se les dieron a los monos, si las pude oler es que no tiene mucho que se las dieron, yo diría que fue a lo mucho hace una media hora

-así que no esta lejos el maldito- dijo la capitana- ayauh, calabaza suban al mirador y busquen a ese bastardo que nos mando a sus mascotas- las dos salieron rápidamente a cumplir las ordenes

-capitana, que hacemos con los monos?- pregunto uno de los presentes

-pues láncelos al mar, no nos sirven de nada- la capitana comenzaba a caminar cuando- y Rafael- el aludido volteo- quiero ver la duela libre de sangre de mono para cuando regrese

-gracias- dijo kim tímidamente mientras subía por el mástil hacia el mirador, ayauh hizo movió la mano en señal de despreocupación

-no preocuparte por eso calabaza, tu ser persona muy inteligente y si tu decir algo es por que ha de ser verdad- kim se sintió alagada y en cierta forma comprometida ahora que tenia credibilidad en el barco, Kim y ayauh llevaban menos de 5 minutos cuando kim vio algo hacia el suroeste, era pequeño pero creyó que valía la pena que avisara

-ayauh mira- ayauh agudizo su mirada, parecía ser un barco… valía la pena arriesgarse pensó ella

-capitana!!- la capitana boleto a verlas- al suroeste un barco!!

-muy bien perros hacia el suroeste- vio como empezaban a mover a los monos- esperen, quiero que hagan algo con esos monos

- olle calabaza!!-grito raspail para que kim le pusiera atención- te dejamos tus cosas en el cuarto vale!!

-vale! Ayauh yo ya me voy- kim salio rápidamente, por culpa de los monos se olvido que ya habían llegado sus cosas, por fin lo que tanto había esperado. Ayauh sonrió al ver tan animada de nuevo a kim.

Kim se fue brincando entre los postes y las mallas, llegando al piso tan rápido que algunos creyeron que era compañera de los monos muertos, al tocar el piso rápidamente entro en el barco saltando y esquivando a todos en su interior hasta llegar a su cuarto, abrió la puerta estruendosamente incluso espanto a los prestes, tenia una mirada alocada como la de un niño en navidad, al ver los bultos se abalanzo hacia ellos casi con movimientos de un animal asechando su presa

-mis libros!!- grito kim de alegría- 4-rojo, 2-blanco, 9-azul… y 1-verde??- kim empezó a hacer un puchero, el 1-verde ere el mas importante y no estaba

-shegooooo.- dijo raspail y volteo a ver a la pelinegra- ya dale su libro a calabaza

-tu siempre tan aguafiestas, ya estaba a nada de llorar- kim vio a shego ya con una lagrima queriendo salir, shego de mala gana y haciendo como que no se sentía culpable de hacer una broma algo pesada para kim le entrego su libro y como si no hubiera pasado nada kim lo abrazo

-olle calabaza hay algo que te manda tu amiga…. Yoris? Yopi?- dijo raspail tratando de acordarse de del nombre de la chica que los ayudo en la palacio- yori!!

-yori me mando algo?- pregunto muy extrañada kim ella pensaba que al suponerse muerta ella regresaría a su país o se iría a vivir con cierto rubio medio torpe. Raspail le entrego la caja envuelta en tela roja.- galletas!!

Raspail y shego se miraron mutuamente, galletas? Por eso esperaron tanto? Bueno se veía que a kim le gustaban las galletas así que ya sabían que regalarle para su cumpleaños, shego pensó y cuando es su cumpleaños? Pero fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la voz de kim

-pero que es esto?... se me hace conocido- kim saco de las galletas un collar de cuentas azules, kim dedujo que eran zafiros y de muy buena calidad eran pequeños zafiros rectangulares, kim los siglo con la mirada hasta terminar en el dije en forma de zorro, era la cabeza de un zorro finamente tallada en zafiro kim lo vio mas de cerca como si el zorro la llamara

-calabaza… calabaza- dijo shego, algo le decía que no era normal lo que pasaba, sentía una extraña aura salir de ese collar así que tomo a kim por el hombro y la movió sacándola del trance- todavía no les la nota… no te lo pongas antes de leer la nota

Kim se volteo en busca de la nota, al tomarla y empezar a leerla fue interrumpida por un grito "todos a cubierta, barco a la vista" decía uno de los piratas, shego y raspail salieron a la pelea, kim también se levanto dejando el collar en el piso pero al poner un pie afuera del cuarto sitio de nuevo que el zorro la llamaba boleto y vio el collar arrumbado en el suelo, con pasos lentos se dirigió a el y lo tomo entre sus manos para de nuevo quedar hipnotizada por el.

--

-carguen los cañones!!- ordenaba betty mientras checaba a su tripulación, parecía todo estar listo para el abordaje, al acercarse un poco mas al barco ayauh pudo constatar de que eran monos los que manejaban las velas del barco y betty decidió regresarles a sus monos

Mientras en el barco contrario los monos comenzaban a chillar, los cañones no lanzaban balas si no pedazos de sus hermanos caídos en batalla, el capitán de la nave se sentía profundamente ofendido al recibir tales ataques

-como se atreven!!- dijo mientras le ordenaba a sus monos cargar cañones también

Y asi comenzó la segunda batalla entre humanos y monos, betty desde el mirador veía con regocijo quien era su contrincante "mano de mono" según contaban los chismes del mar era un pirata de segunda que usaba animales y robaba solo tesoros que tuvieran que ver con los monos, nunca le presto atención a esos cuentos pero ahora que lo tenia aprovecharía para conseguir algo de provecho, cambio las ordenes de ser "maten y destruyan el barco" a "roben todo lo que pudran y después hundan el barco"

-raspail no veo a calabaza- dijo shego mientras dejaba sin cabeza a otro mono con su espada, las espadas eran incomodas, se manejaba mejor con sus manos pero aunque fueran monos no usaría su poder al menos que fuera necesario

-tengo cara de ser su nana?- raspail se estaba hartando de los monos, y del olor a mono que despedía ese barco… ahora entendía por que calabaza se negó en un principio a olerlos

-voy a buscarla- dijo shego mientras empezaba a subir por el mástil de barco enemigo, tenia un mal presentimiento un muy mal presentimiento

Kim seguía en su habitación imperturbable por la reciente batalla que se sucedía afuera, solo estaba ella y el zorro en una profunda oscuridad, sintió el doble palpitar como si dos corazones trabajaran a todo lo que daban en su interior e incitados por ellos kim cerro los ojos y lentamente estaba levantando las manos para comenzar a ponerse el collar.

Shego corría ahora en dirección a sus habitaciones, al no ver por ningún lado a su calabaza pensó en lo peor, que ese collar estaba maldito y que la bruja oriental los había engañado para hacerle un daño a kim, pero llego muy tarde, al abrir la puerta kim estaba terminando de ponerse el collar

-NO TE LO PONGAS!!- grito shego desde el marco de la puerta sacando a kim de su transe y haciéndola voltear inmediatamente pero un extraño palpitar salio de kim que se propago por todo el océano, fue como una onda de choque invisible que paralizo a hombres y monos

-con que esa es la joya del Blitzkrieg, la joya maldita del zorro… cumpliré tus ordenes maestro- dijo mano de mono y misteriosamente todos los monos comenzaron a ser mas salvajes y fuertes, los piratas contraatacaron pero comenzaban a darles la vuelta, la capitana ordeno retirada y así fue pero…

Mano de mono se aisló en una orilla del barco para comenzar a orar y del cielo callo un gorila gigante que podía caminar en el agua, todos los piratas se asuntaron ante tal truco, el gorila rugió con fiereza y del cielo saco una especie de espada el Blitzkrieg escapo a toda prisa, pero el mono era rápido y los alcanzo, un pirata muerto de miedo le lanzo un cañonazo que todavía albergaba los cuerpos de los monos, ese acto lo hizo enfurecer a un mas, tomo su espada con las dos manos y se dispuso atacar.

-detente!!- el gorila no se movió, estaba ya a nada de partir el barco en dos, todos voltearon a ver quien detuvo al mostró- ellos no tienen nada que ver- el gorila rugió de nuevo y una gran ventisca dejo tirados a muchos de los piratas, betty se preguntaba que diablos era calabaza y por que esa aura azul la rodeaba.

El aura que emanaba de kim delineaba su ser y aumentaba ciertos rasgos como una orejas de zorro y una cola algo rechoncha y larga, sus ojos de ser un profundo verde oliva pasaron al azul cielo. Kim comenzó a caminar a paso lento pero seguro, a cada paso que daba hacia el frente el gorila daba uno hacia atrás y fue así que kim salto del Blitzkrieg e igual que el gorila girante podía caminar en el mar.

-váyanse antes de que resulten lastimados- dijo kim a los tripulantes del Blitzkrieg, la mayoría quería obedecer de inmediato pero no cierta furia que se negaba a dejar sola a su calabaza

-no nos iremos sin ti- dijo shego muy decidida pero kim no era la de siempre esta vez no le hizo caso

-que se larguen!!- kim alzo su mano y una ola gigantesca movió lejos al Blitzkrieg, kim buscaba no tener que preocuparse por ellos para poder deshacerse del gorila – ahora estamos tu y yo

El gorila gruño de nuevo y lazo un espadazo hacia kim pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente, contraataco un sin numero de veces mas pero nunca llego a tocar a kim, ella solo se burlaba de lo grande, lento y tonto que era el gorila hasta que por fin kim se canso de jugar con el.

-desaparece bestia infernal- kim extendió su mano izquierda al océano y la derecha al cielo, una nube de tormenta se poso arriba del gorila, kim sonrió- desaparece….- con el sonido de las palmas de kim juntándose un trueno bajo y partió en dos al gorila. Terminada su pelea de un salto regreso al Blitzkrieg dio unos pasos antes de caer desmayada, shego la tomo por los hombros justo antes de que tocara el piso

- joya maldita de los zorros, tal vez destruiste a mi gorila pero no podrás con lo que viene, recuerda estas palabras joven doncella siete lunas y contando ese es el tiempo que te resta de vida jajajajajaja- la voz de mano de mono resonó por todo el cielo dejando a los piratas muertos de miedo, quien era kim y por que la llamaban la joya malita de los zorros.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

… no se lo copie a Naruto lo juro, la idea de justificar las habilidades sobrehumanas de kim fue al ver dibujos de ella con orejas y cola de zorro ya saben, a causa del cap. En donde resuelven el test de personalidad y ron sale siendo un perezoso rosa y kim un zorro azul.

Siento que me estoy alejando mucho de la historia original, en un principio tenia la idea de hacer algo como la cenicienta pero esta pasando a ser una clase de one piece (me gustan las historias de piratas) espero poder mala varear el drama y la acción sin dejar de contar lo histórico con la fantasía. Nos vemos.


	24. cuenta la leyenda

-que es lo que ven bastardos!!- grita shego a todos los presentes que miraban el cuerpo de la pelirroja inconciente con miedo y desconfianza

-es un moustro mátenla!!- se escucho de entre la masa, otros mas secundaron la propuesta y de inmediato shego encendió sus manos dejando recostada a kim en la duela

-traten de tocarla y morirán- siseo shego a ella se le unió una decena de wegos que aunque asustados estaban dispuestos a defender a calabaza, protegidos por la multitud se escucharon mas blasfemias sobre kim y lentamente se acercaban con sus armas y antorchas dispuestos a matar a la "joya maldita de los zorros"

-mátenlos!!- grito la masa y todos se lanzaron en contra de los hermanos, shego comenzó a lanzar algunos tiros de fuego pero en un momento todo se paro, los corsarios se quedaron estupefactos, otros temblaban de miedo, en medio de todo el arguende la capitana con su consejo estaban en pose de batalla todos con sus armas dispuestos a matar al idiota que se moviera en ese instante

-aquí nadie se muere sin que yo lo ordene, entienden perros!!- rugió betty, el barco se estremeció de solo escucharla, siempre que betty usaba su tono de mando enojada tenia la capacidad de detener hasta el mas agresivo de sus perros incluso había detenido a shego un par de veces.

-pero capitana es un moustro maldito- grito un hombre a lo cual los de mas piratas apoyaron

-y tu eres feo pero no te he matado por eso!- grito ayahu

-no podemos convivir con un moustro- salio Rafael de entre la masa- no lo oyó capitana el mono místico va a venir por ella y nos arrastrara al infierno solo por protegerla

-no lo entienden? aquel que de un paso mas lo cortare con mi espada- los presentes voltearon a ver a satoshi, desde cuando el protegía a kim todos creían que no le agradaba la chica entonces por que la protegía?

-satoshi…. No lo entiendes es un moustro!!- volvió a gritar Rafael

-rafael siempre tan idiota- supero la capitana, el mismo idota cometía el mismo error dos veces el mismo día, primero se burla de calabaza y ahora la quería linchar… que no entendía que el consejo la defendían y también cierta furia daría la vida por ella, como se le ocurría a Rafael atentar contra alguien tan querida y protegida

-si te preocupa ir al infierno con gusto te mandare yo primero- ruge kirpal pautando a Rafael con la punta de su bastón

-no les tengan miedo, compañeros nosotros somos mayoría!!- grito Rafael para incitar a los de mas- matemos a esa bruja que ha segado y corrompido al consejo y de paso quedémonos con el Blitzkrieg

-cualquier idota que trate de tomar mi barco será considerado traído y ejecutado de inmediato!!- dice betty, no quería meterse en el asunto de si kim era o no un moustro solo quería evitaba que se derramara sangre inútilmente pero si trataban de amotinarse entonces ya era un asunto que tenia que tratar- inténtelo perros malagradecidos!!

-a por ellos!!- grito Rafael y mas de media tripulación se dirigió hacia el consejo, de un solo golpe con su bastón kirpal mando a volar a 8 tipos mostrando su poder, sato corto a otros 3 con su salto veloz y afilada espada, ayahu le hizo un agujero en la cabeza a cuanto idiota se dirigió a ella betty también comenzó a cortar cabezas junto con shego, raspail y los wegos quienes hicieron una barrera humana parecida a un pequeño iglú con la que mantuvieron protegida a calabaza se unieron a la batalla.

Una lucha encarnizada se sucedió en el Blitzkrieg, mucha sangre se derramo inútilmente por culpa de prejuicios tontos, al llegar el alba mas de 70 por ciento de la tripulación había muerto a manos del consejo

-capitana- hablo una mujer

-tu también quieres morir Rosario?- pregunto betty dirigiendo su espada a la mujer española

-no capitana, nosotras estuvimos hablando sobre esto y queríamos pedirle que nos dejara bajar en puerto mas próximo, no queremos tener nada que ver con calabaza o sus maldiciones- a diferencia de los hombres piratas que se lanzaron a su muerte, las mujeres tomaron el asunto con inteligencia y de forma civilizada llegando a la conclusión de que si no querían ser arrastradas por la maldición debían retirarse, después de todo ya habían acumulado suficiente botín para vivir tranquilamente el resto de sus vidas

-… solo por que lo han pedio amablemente las dejare ir- dice betty algo cansada, era oficial, se había quedado sin tripulación… otra vez.

-gracias- rosario hizo una reverencia- antes de irnos, chicas a limpiar un poco- las mujeres en forma de agradecimiento a la capitana y su consejo lanzaron los cuerpos de los hombres al mar, limpiaron la cubierta del barco y ayudaron a curar las heridas de los chicos, al termino de esto tomaron sus cosas y desembarcaron en Francia dispuestas a olvidar lo sucedido y comenzar sus nuevas vidas.

-vaya vaya, solos otra vez- dice kirpal mientras toma ron una gran cantidad de ron

-que cara nos costo esta calabaza- dice betty mientras se acerca a mirarla, todos se encuentran reunidos en la habitación de kim y shego esperando a que calabaza despierte y de algunas explicaciones

-capitana si lo que necesita es una tripulación aquí tiene a todo un regimiento a su disposición- betty se les quedo mirando, tanto querían a esa niñita noble?

-mas les vale que hagan un buen trabajo y eso va también para ustedes dos- shego y raspail asintieron, se sentían responsables por lo ocurrido… y no eran, habían contribuido a matar mas de la mitad de la tripulación de betty y ahora no podían dejarla sola con el paquetote

-..hmm…- kim comenzó a despertarse

-calabaza!!- dijeron los wegos al verla abrir los ojos que de un turquesa brillante poco a poco a la medida de que parpadeaba volvían a su normal verde oliva

-que pasa chicos, por que tanto alboroto- los wegos se lanzaron a la hamaca de kim para abrazarla

-pensamos que te quedarías como una mujer zorro

-zorro?- kim se quedo pensativa, es acaso que su sueño fue real- entonces el que caminara por el mar e hiciera que un rayo partiera en dos a un mono no fue un sueño?

-no- contestaron los presentes

-pero que diablos eres calabaza?- pregunto kirpal a la pelirroja la cual mostró una mirada muy confundida

-yo… no lo se- dijo kim y apretó fuertemente la sabana que la cubría

-con que yori no te dijo nada- todos voltearon a ver a satoshi quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-conoces a yori?- pregunto kim mientras sato se acercaba al centro de la habitación

-es mi hermana, estudiamos en la misma escuela y se podría decir que conozco tu historia señorita Kimberly Ann de la Casa de Hannover

-eso no lo habías comentado satoshi- dice la capitana con un semblante serio- sabes lo que pienso acerca de guardase información crucial

-creí que era una leyenda tonta, no la considere "información crucial"

-y que esperas, cuéntanosla- dice shego tomando asiento en su hamaca junto con su fiel botella de ron

-pues… les contare la leyenda del padre zorro y el padre mono- todos los presentes se acercaron como niños impacientes por una historia de terror

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho mucho tiempo el padre zorro con su astucia e inteligencia robo de la casa del padre mono 5 hermosas gemas de las cuales formo a sus hijos. El padre mono siempre borracho e iracundo salio en busca del padre zorro y espero hasta la noche cuando el dormía protegiendo a sus 5 hijos, tomándolo desprevenido el padre mono encerró el alma de padre zorro en lo mas alto de una montaña y para asegurase de que nadie lo liberaría escribió con sangre en las faldas de la montaña este mensaje "maldito sea por mi y mis congéneres aquel que ose liberar a este zorro" y por mas de mil años nadie se atrevió._

_Un día una pareja humana cazaba en el bosque y encontró a 5 hermosos cachorros de zorro al verlos tan pobres e indefensos los llevaron a su hogar y los zorritos comenzaron a jugar con los niños humanos, los zorritos le contaron a la familia la desgracia que vivía su padre, el hombre conmovido por la historia se fue en busca de la montaña para liberar al padre zorro, el como hijo conocía lo duro que era perder al padre y ahora como también era padre conocía la angustia y frustración que provocaba el estar lejos de sus vástagos. Al llegar a la sima después de una larga y problemática faena el hombre libero al padre zorro y lo condujo hasta sus crías._

_El padre mono iracundo fue a la casa del hombre dispuesto a matarlo a el y a su familia, el padre zorro estaba muy cansando para combatir pero los 5 cachorros protegieron a la familia humana. Los monos se retiraron pero no sin antes lanzar una maldicen a todo aquel que se juntara con los zorros, el padre zorro agradecido por la ayuda del humano hizo un juramento, juro que el y toda su raza ayudaría a los hombres nobles de espíritu que estuvieran en apuros y el personalmente les extendería su pata en señal de apoyo, los monos juraron venganza a todo aquel que aceptara la pata es por eso que pocos son los que aceptan la ayuda del padre zorro que sigue en constante duelo contra el padre mono._

-de acuerdo… y eso tiene que ver con calabaza por que…?- shego era un poco lenta para entender eso de magia o el misticismo entre otras cosas a pesar de que muchos decían que de una forma parecida había conseguido sus poderes

-hace algunos años, en una casa noble nació la primogénita quien se suponía llenaría de alegría el corazón de los presentes pero esa niña nació mal, no se movía ni lloraba era como un recipiente vació, sus padres consternados y frustrados por que ellos quienes tenían todo el dinero que podían necesitar y también eran poseedores de los conocimientos de curación propios de su región no lograban curar a su hija salieron en busca de alguien o algo que la curara. En el camino encontraron a mucha gente necesitada a la cual le fueron regalando sus pertenencias y a quienes ayudaron en lo que pudieron pero con el paso del tiempo se quedaron pobres en la total ruina al haber regalado todo lo que poseían

Fue cuando un viejo monje se les presento y les dijo que al mostrar tal nobleza de espíritu el padre zorro estaba dispuesto a ayudarles, se dice que desesperados por ayudar a su hija aceptaron la ayuda del padre zorro el cual mando fusionar el alma de la joven niña con la de uno de sus hijos y fue así que la niña por fin tuvo salud- cuenta sato

-por lo que entendí calabaza tiene el espíritu de un zorro viviendo con ella por que sus padres fueron muy buenos con los de mas- dijo raspail viendo a kim quien estaba en shock por la información, algo le decía que era verdad, lastimosamente era verdad

-si, al ser ella la poseedora del zorro se le fue asignada un protector, alguien que la cuidara hasta que fuera capaz de mantenerse ella sola

-yori…- susurra por lo bajo kim

-correcto, mi hermana fue mandada a protegerte y enseñarte a cuidarte, creo que al ver que no tenias intenciones de regresar a tu palacio decidió darte la responsabilidad de tu vida señorita Kimberly Ann- todos están asombrados, no creían que los zorros o los monos pudieran hacer eso o que existieran pactos con los animales, para ayahu no se le hacia tan raro, en sus tierras se practicaban rituales parecidos, los nahuales por ejemplo usaban el espíritu de su animal guardián y tomaban prestada la forma física del animal, ella había visto alguna vez a un nahual transformarse en jaguar claro que podía creer en que calabaza tuviera el poder de un zorro, eso explicaría el por que le agradaba tanto.

-eso explica la voz dentro de mi cabeza o la increíble agilidad que tengo cuando nunca he practicado seriamente ningún arte marcial o deporte

-me imagino que eres astuta, ágil, inquieta, ligera y tiene un olfato increíble desde niña- dice sato tomando un trago de ron

-características de un zorro- dice kirpal algo espantado

-si… pero si soy una molestia por mi procedencia anormal no tiene por que estar cerca de mi, me bajare en el…

-ha callar!!- kim ve a la enojada capitana- no matamos a tanto idiota para que decidieras al final largarte- kim piensa silenciosamente que ella no pido ningun sacrificio- ahora te quedaras y mas te vale ayudarnos

-si señora- kim dice suavemente

- Kimberly Ann – satoshi hace una reverencia estilo oriental- será mi honor el ayudarla a comprender y usar sus poderes como la joya del zorro azul

-será mi honor aceptar tu ayuda satoshi-san

-a partir de ahora solo tenemos 7 lunas para entrenar, será mejor que empecemos de inmediato kim-san- sato levanta la cabeza y deja en un barril su botella de ron, kim de un salo sale de la hamaca

-llámame calabaza- satoshi sonríe por las ocurrencias de kim "el humor occidental del que habla tanto yori" piesa, al final no cree que sea tan mala la chica zorro

-ok calabaza comencemos tu entrenamiento

-hai- los dos salen de la habitación dejando algo confundidos a los otros

-satoshi sabe como manejar los poderes místicos de los zorros?- pregunta kirpal a los presentes

- y yo que pensé que era un bueno para nada- betty se rasca la cabeza, tal vez habría sido mas fácil haber lanzado a calabaza a su suerte lejos de su barco pero corría el riesgo de ser maldecido por los zorros… y ahora los monos los querían matar -bueno no todo se puede tener en esta vida

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ok, se que me tarde mucho en subir el cap. Lo cual lamento mucho pero estaba totalmente concentrada en mi otra historia de mai otome jejeje.

Ahora ya sabemos el como y por que kim tiene los poderes del zorro azul y solo tiene 7 lunas para aprender a usarlos o si no es zorro muerto XD. Ya deshaciéndonos del molesto Rafael y toda la tripulación alguien especial llegara como regalo del padre zorro por proteger a kim… quien será? Jajajajaja pues lo sabrán en el prox capitulo. Nos vemos.


	25. un zorro agradecido

.

Una noche mas en el mar, Betty esta de guarda en el mástil a causa de la falta de personal, hacia mucho que no tomaba ese papel y eso le trae viejos recuerdos de cuando todavía tenia los dos ojos. Betty toca su parche de cuero, esta frió a causa de la suave brisa marina pero ya se le hace normal a la portadora ese constante frió, ya es parte de ella.

Sintiendo la brisa enfriar su tez lentamente va cerrando su ojo, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere dormirse en plena guardia debe de aguantar un poco pero otra brisa mas fuerte pasa y se lleva con ella a Betty al mundo de los sueños.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Betty se siente flotar en medio de la negrura- ¿el limbo?

-No… pero se le parece- una voz grave y solemne retumbó en todo el lugar espantando a Betty.

-¿Quién… quién ronda este lugar?!- Betty trata de mantener su voz autoritaria pero por mas que lo intente le tiembla de miedo.

-Eres tú la mujer que protegió a mi joya.

-… ¿Padre zorro?

-¡¡Lo eres?!- la voz retumba aún mas hasta calar los huesos de la pirata, tiene miedo del poder de ese espíritu.

-No me consideraría así yo… este… yo solo peleé por lo que creí justo!!- un silencio fúnebre invadió el lugar Betty seguía flotando en la oscuridad esperando las próximas palabras del espíritu.

-Hmm… pero siempre fue tuya la elección, tus hombres te respetan y nunca habrían osado desobedecer una orden tuya, tuviste la opción de matar a mi joya pero en vez de eso "hiciste lo que creías correcto", tenias en tus manos el destino de mi joya, joven mujer… ¿como te lo podré agradecer?- el tono del espíritu se hizo más afable como el de un viejecillo y la densa oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar a Betty sentada en un claro en medio de algún bosque.

-¿Es usted el padre zorro?- pregunto Betty a un zorro blanco de unos 3 metros de altura, su pelaje resplandecía con el sol y sus ojos eran grisáceos lentamente camino hasta llegar enfrente de Betty mirándola con ternura, el zorro gigante se sentó.

-Así suelen llamarme, y ¿cuál es tu nombre joven mujer?- preguntó el zorro, lo extraño de este es que no movía su hocico ni siquiera un poco pero las palabras resonaban claras en la mente de Betty.

-Beatriz III de Sajonia señor- a Betty le sorprendió que aun recordara su verdadero nombre, hacia tanto que no lo pronunciaba.

-Por tu cara veo que no lo usas mucho- Beatriz asintió con la cabeza, no es que no le gustara sólo que era innecesario en su vida, ahora la gente se refería a ella como capitana y cuando aun vivía su capitana le decían Betty o diablillo- … muy bien Beatriz III de Sajonia mírame a los ojos.

Betty obedeció al zorro y sintió como este atravesaba todo su ser repasando vivencias, memorias, angustias, deseos y pasiones ocultas que nadie en el mundo conocía de ella, estaba desnuda a merced del padre zorro. Al terminar su incursión el padre zorro cerro sus ojos liberando a Betty de su hechizo luego se recostó y comenzó a meditar

-Beatriz III de Sajonia lamento decirte que no puedo traer a la vida a los muertos, tampoco puedo regresar el tiempo…- Betty bajo la mirada, el zorro sabia sus mas oculto deseo traer a la vida a su capitana y el evitar que ella muriese por su culpa.

-No se preocupe… no se puede tener todo en esta vida- dijo Betty, esa es la frase con la que siempre se clama, con ella Betty trata de darle una justificación a todas las desgracias en su vida y hasta el momento ella cree que le ha servido de mucho

-Esa frase… me agrada tu forma de ser Beatriz III de Sajonia a pesar de que la vida te ha golpeado muy fuerte tú luchas por no tener rencores a la vida, tu filosofía es muy útil para los humanos- el padre zorro con el paso del tiempo ha presenciado los malabares de la raza humana, sus ambiciones los corrompen y convierten en monstruos que colectan todo lo que pueden olvidándose de su naturaleza mortal, es verdad, todos los hombres tendrán que morir y dejaran en la tierra por lo que tanto pelearon y de que les sirvió su vida de pelea y avaricia… no les sirvió de nada

-Lo único seguro en esta vida es la muerte… eso lo entiendo- Betty no era una gran eminencia en cuanto a conocimientos se refiere pero algo tan importante lo entendía,- la vida da muchas vueltas padre zorro y lo único que me queda es adaptarme a esas vueltas e ir con ellas a donde me lleven.

-Cierto muy cierto lo que dices Beatriz pero debo de contarte un secreto- Betty puso mucha atención al zorro blanco- tú puedes controlar tu propio destino no es necesario que vivas a merced de él.

-Pero padre zorro yo vivo en el mar, a el no lo puedo controlar, no se cuando se enoje, ruga y destruya todo con su infranqueable fuerza, ¿cómo podría yo controlar eso?

-Es verdad que nadie puede controlar ni predecir a la madre naturaleza pero no es ella tu destino, tus acciones Beatriz son esas las que tú puedes controlar.

-Tiene razón padre zorro.

-Tal vez no puedo cumplir alguno de tus deseos pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer.

-¿Qué padre zorro?

-Puedo mover los hilos de la coincidencia- Betty pensaba en preguntar algo más pero el zorro la interrumpió- regresa a tu mundo y recuerda que eres dueña de tus acciones no ellas de ti- al terminar el imponente zorro tocó la frente de Betty con su negra nariz y del contacto una brillante luz nació, Betty sintió como de nuevo flotaba ligeramente en medio de la oscuridad y empezó a escuchar una voz.

-Capitana…. Capitana- Betty lentamente abrió su ojo encontrándose con Ayahu- Capitana he venido a relevarla.

-Eh… a si… esta bien Ayahu- Betty recordó lo del zorro… habría sido un sueño?. Betty aún siente cansancio así que decidió bajar del mástil para ir directo a su alcoba, todavía tenía un señor abrumador.

--(al día siguiente)—

-¡¡Capitana!!- Kirpal entra a la habitación de la mujer encontrándola todavía tumbada en la cama- ¿que diablos?- tantos años conociéndose y nunca había visto a la capitana dormir después de las 8 de la mañana, ya era medio día pero por alguna razón nadie en el barco había despertado hasta ese momento lo cual lo alarmaba mucho pues el también era una persona madrugadora como su capitana aunque ese no era el por que de que entrara tan escandalosa a la habitación de la dama, el barco había tomado una dirección completamente diferente a la que tenia antes era como si alguien lo hubiera movido pero era imposible, nadie en el barco tenia los conocimientos suficientes para dirigir el barco solo la capitana y él lo podían hacer.

-Porqué ladras tanto y tan temprano- no tenía ganas de despertar, estaba extrañamente cansada.

-¿Temprano? ¡¡Si es medio día!!

-¡¡Qué!!- el sueño se desvaneció como arte de magia.

-Y el barco ha tomado otro rumbo ¡¡cómo si alguien nos estuviera guiando a algún lugar!!- Betty recordó el sueño con el padre zorro "puedo mover los hilos de la coincidencia"- ¿lo cambió?

-No, déjalo tal como esta- Betty se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a vestirse, después de tantos años no tenia pudor ante alguien como Kirpal era como tenerle pudor a una pared.

-Segura… esto podría ser obra de los monos.

-Lo dudo mucho, esto me huele a zorro- Kirpal sonrió, ¿es acaso que esa mujer no conocía el miedo a lo incierto? O era demasiado idota para entender lo que era el miedo.

-Como diga capitana- salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, después de dormir tanto estaba que moría de hambre.

Pasaron las horas y la capitana no mostraba signos de estar en este mundo, su mirada perdía en el horizonte como buscando algo, ¿pero que?, la tripulación no intervenía en su estado melancólico pues tenían malas experiencias con el mismo, siempre que se le perturbaba de su melancolía pasaba al enojo y por Dios en los cielos que nadie quería ver a la capitana realmente enojada. Así llego el segundo día viajando con un rumbo incierto, Shego comenzó a reclamar el por que habían cambiado de curso si quedaron en algo ya, ella necesitaba su raíz mágica pero con sólo ver la cara de Betty decidió quedarse callada… no era el momento de reclamar.

-Aah- suspiro Betty- creo que ya no quiero ese tesorote- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el timón resignada a cambiar el rumbo

-¡¡Capitana barco a la vista!!- grita Ayahu desde las alturas,- parece que es un galeón italiano.

-¡¡Lo sabia, el tesorote es todo mió!!- celebra Betty- ¡¡Prepárense perros del mar esta noche cenaremos la gloria!!

-¡Si!- todos los presentes se preparan, los Wegos están impacientes ya que será la primera vez que vean a la capitana pelar en serio, claro que la vieron despachar a su propia tripulación pero según las historias que habían oído lo que vieron fue solo una pequeña parte de lo que podía hacer el "demonio del mar negro" Los barcos se encararon y Ayahu lanzo el primer cañonazo haciendo que el galeón italiano de cimbrara.

-¡¡Señorita por favor regrese a su camarote es muy peligroso estar afuera!!

-Déjeme en paz es por esto que he venido- la joven pelea por soltarse de los brazos del hombre que la esta metiendo a las entrañas del bote

-¡¡No tenemos tiempo para esto que no ve que estamos bajo ataque?!- grita el capitán al marinero y a la señorita

-Eso intento decirle, pero la señorita no entiende capitán.

-Pues métala a la fuerza, no podemos dejar que la maten- el hombre hace caso a su capitán,

-¡¡Prepárense a morir bastardetes!!- grita Betty desde el Blitzkrieg, el marino cae al suelo por culpa de un golpe en la ingle y la señorita sale corriendo hacia la voz de Betty.

-¡¡Betty!!- grita la joven a lo que la aludida voltea y no cree lo que su ojo ve incluso se lo talla un par de veces pero no, no esta soñando realmente es ella.

-No puede ser…- un miedo irracional le nace desde el corazón se siente como un perro acorralado y lo único en lo que piensa es el salir corriendo- ¡¡retirada!!- grita Betty a todo pulmón como si estuviera huyendo del mismo infierno.

-¿¿Retirarnos?? Nunca nos hemos retirado de un asalto a un barco- dice Satoshi envainando su espada.

-Pues nunca es tarde para empezar…- Betty le da la espalda a lo que en un principio creyó ser el tesoro más grande del mundo, se sentía estafada por un zorro. Ya comenzaba a dar el primer paso cuando escucho fuerte y claro.

-¡¡No me ignores Beatriz!!- todos pudieron observar como la capitana se paraba en seco como un pequeño niño y traga saliva pero de inmediato reanudo su marcha, la joven apretó el seño y también le dio la espala caminando a paso firme.

Betty volteo y al ver la retirada de la otra y suspiro-… es mejor así, ¿qué esperan perros, una invitación o un cañonazo? ¡¡He dicho que nos retiramos!!- todos comenzaron a moverse, no entendían lo que había pasado.

-¡¡Qué diablos esta haciendo esa tipa?!- grita Shego al ver a la joven correr de un extremo del barco al otro, Betty voltea y observa con horror como la mujer salta del barco cayendo estrepitosamente al mar.

-Con un carajo… ¡¡Vivian !!- Betty también corre para saltar al mar, todos están extrañados… ¿¿qué pasaba?? ¡¡Por qué todo el mundo se esta lanzando al mar!!

-¡¡Capitana!!-gritan los del Blitzkrieg.

-Señorita Vivian - gritan los del galeón italiano.

Ya en el mar Betty busca desesperada a Vivian , sabe que los grandes y suntuosos vestidos con el agua se hacen sumamente pesados, tenia miedo que se ahogara pero por fin la ve, tratando de llegar a una cuerda que conecta a lo que parece un barril con el barco, ella sigue a la rubia que esta cortando la cuerda.

-Sabes… es mas fácil cortar estas sogas cuando usas algo mas filoso que un abrecartas- dice Betty cortando la soga con su espada.

-Es que es… lo mas filoso que pude conseguir- dice Vivian con la respiración entrecortada- el vestido… no me deja… respirar- Vivian se comienza a hundir

-¡¡Qué!! Sujétate al barril- Betty arrastra el barril con el pedazo de soga que dejo y comienza a nadar hacia el Blitzkrieg.

-Wegos ayuden a la capitana a subir

-Lo que digas sis!!- los Wegos se multiplican y toman uno a uno de las muñecas y forman una cadena humana con la que llegan hasta la capitana- Capitana sosténgase de nosotros.

-Primero llévensela a ella- los chicos obedecen y la primera en subir en la inconciente Vivian seguida por Betty para terminar con el barril.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunta Kim a Kirpal

-¿Y por qué la capitana la esta desnudando?- preguntan los Wegos a todos los presentes.

-Vaya vaya quien diría que eres de este tipo de gente Betty- dice Shego en un tono burlón.

-No digas tonterías Shego, esta mujer se esta ahogando.

-Permítame capitana- Kim se arrodilla del lado derecho de Vivian y acerca su oreja a la nariz de esta viendo hacia su pecho- No respira- Betty siente que se le para el corazón- Primeros auxilios mas vale que sirvan de algo- Kim comienza a practicar el RCP que le enseñaran en las clases de natación, primero el masaje cardiaco luego las insuflaciones, al ver esto cierta furia y demonio echan humo de los celos y el disgusto correr por sus venas pero pasado un minuto Vivian escupe algo de agua y regresa en si.

-¡¡Gelb!!- grita Betty abrazando a la recién llegada todos están seguros que el fin del mundo llegara después de esto, cuando háyase visto semejante situación, la capitana abrazando tan desesperadamente a una persona… era irreal.

-Betty… tenia tantas ganas de verte otra vez- el abrazo se hace mas fuerte hasta que Vivian se separa, Betty se le queda viendo cuando de repente la rubia le planta tremendo golpe a la cabeza, un coscorrón de los buenos, todos los presentes se quedan sin aliento esperando la ejecución de la rubia- No me vuelvas a ignorar otra vez Beatriz – la aludida solo asiente bruscamente como un niño arrepentido, ahora si la tripulación espera el Apocalipsis incluso comienzan a buscar a los 4 jinetes para que destruyan el planeta pero extrañamente no llegan… ¿es acaso que todavía falta mas?

-Gelb… ¿cómo es que diste conmigo?- pregunta tímidamente Betty

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas- otro coscorrón es dado a Betty- Eso es por tenerme tanto tiempo buscándola señorita, ¿que cree que soy? ¡¡Algo a lo que puede desechar así nada más!!- Betty niega con la cabeza todavía tiene la mirada gacha, Ayahu esta a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, había visto hombres siendo ejecutados por menos que un coscorrón, ¿cómo era posible esto?…

-jajajajajaja- se oyó reír a Shego captando la atención de todos- quien te viera, tú el "demonio del mar negro" siendo regañada por una rubia jajajajajaja.

-¡¡A callar furia!!- Betty rugió levantándose y dispuesta a moler a golpes a su amiga.

-ejem… Betty

-oh si… disculpa- Betty le extiende la mano a Vivian para que se levante haciendo reír todavía más a Shego.

-Creo que seria correcto presentarme soy…

-Vivian y es una persona importante para mi así que están advertidos perros- Vivian la iba a reprender por interrumpirla pero pensó que tendría sus razones para no dejarla decir su nombre completo.

-Es un gusto en conocerla señorita Vivian - dice Kim cortésmente, Vivian la ve y de inmediato la reconoce pero prefiere guardar las apariencias.

-El gusto es mió señorita…

-Calabaza, aquí me llaman calabaza- Vivian entiende el juego, "ocultan su identidad" piensa la rubia y solo da una pequeña reverencia como respuesta.

-Yo ser Ayahu y personas importantes para capitana ser importantes para mi- dice la morena extendiéndole la mano a Vivian.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita aya… Ayahu- a Vivian le cuesta un poco la pronunciación

-Qué tal, soy Kirpal- el tremendo negro se acerca a la chica intimidándola un poco pero aceptando el saludo que le ofrece.

-Soy Satoshi - el japonés habla algo lejos, ni se digna a darle la mano solo hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Uuu huele a perfume ha de ser noble…- los Wegos son callados por coscorrones de su hermana.

-Soy Shego y estos pequeños demonios imprudentes son mis hermanos los Wegos ten algo de cuidado con ellos.

-Y yo soy Raspail es interesante tener a otra noble en el barco- Raspail notó el como se miraban Kim y Vivian, al verlo supo que ya se conocían y el juego de las apariencias no le resulta atractivo.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos y espero que nos llevemos bien en nuestro viaje…

-Momento… ¡¡quién dijo que te quedarías!!- Betty respinga, ella no esperaba quedarse con la rubia.

-Beatriz…- una mirada acecina es mandada a la capitana, esta siente que viejos reflejos afloran en ella otra vez.

-…. Unos días… solo unos días- Betty baja la mirada y Shego no puede más que seguir riendo de la forma en que la rubia puede manejar al demonio del mar negro…. Esto tenia que se un sueño, uno muy bueno.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin!! Pude meter a Vivian en la historia, esta idea ha esperado en mi mente casi desde que apareció Betty snif snif pero quería que tuviera sentido su entrada espectacular y el agradecimiento del padre zorro me dio la excusa perfecta. Estoy feliz.

Mientras mas reviews actualizo mas rápido. Nos vemos.


	26. se va o se queda

.

.

- todavía no…

-no, todavía no

-¿Qué pasa Shego? ¿Estas aburrida sin tu compañera de juegos?- Kirpal se acerca a la pelinegra quien hablaba con el nuevo "sensei" de su calabaza y sus pequeños hermanos

-para nada- cruza los brazos- pensé que no es muy sano estar sentado 12 horas seguidas, eso es todo

-¿aun siguen sentados?- Kirpal voltea hacia el camarote que se mantiene serrado. Al aceptar Kim la ayuda de Sato su primera lección seria el meditar. No fue necesario que le enseñara como, Yori por mucho tiempo le enseño a Kim y los Wegos que también compartirán el entrenamiento han aprendido gracias a Sato

-es imprescindible que aprendan a mantener la mente en blanco- Satoshi bebe un trago de ron- tu deberías tomar el entrenamiento también- dice a Shego

-no lo necesito, hace muchos años lo tome, ya soy capaz de controlar mi poder y mi mente- Shego recuerda cuando era incluso mas pequeña que los Wegos y esa pirata le enseño a mantener la mente en blanco

-aun así, si no meditas constantemente…

-pierdes la practica, lo se. – Ella también toma ron- pero nunca dije que deje de hacerlo- Shego medita todas las mañanas, antes de que salga el sol. Es una vieja costumbre el madrugar, la hace sentir mas activa

-si tu también lo haces ¿Por qué te quejas de los chicos?- pregunta Kirpal

-por que yo medito dos horas al día, ellos llevan 12 horas seguidas

-¿y no van al baño?- Kirpal voltea a ver a su amigo el cual niega con la cabeza-… es acaso que los quieres matar Sato

-solo tienen siete lunas para aprender a controlar su poder, tenemos que adelantar las cosas

-siete lunas son… 7 meses, ¿Cuál es la prisa?- Shego piensa que es innecesario forzarlos tanto desde el principio

-¿Cuánto tardaste tu en controlar tus poderes, furia? – un duelo de miradas entre Sato y Shego comienza, al final la pelinegra baja la mirada y se retira. Ella tardo 5 años en llegar a su actual nivel y aun le faltaba mucho para poder controlar por completo sus poderes

-entrenare por mi cuenta- dice antes de retirarse, los dos hombres sonríen, por fin la furia verde entiende la gravedad y toma cartas en el asunto

-creo que será mejor que yo también entrene- Kirpal se retira en busca de su compañera de andadas, Ayahu siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarse mutuamente, hoy no será diferente

--(en la habitación de la capitana)

- Gelb discúlpame…

- ¿sueles lanzarle brújulas a la gente que viene a despertarte?- Vivian quiso darle un beso de los buenos días a Betty pero al estar a cinco pasos de distancia la capitana rodó entre las sabanas y lanzo lo primero que encontró junto con una sarta de malas palabras

-si, pero ellos suelen esquivarlas- Ayahu es especialmente buena para eso, por lo general es ella quien despierta a Betty y trae el desayuno- no te preocupes, tu cabeza estará bien- a diferencia de Ayahu Vivian no tienen tan buenos reflejos y no pudo esquivar la brújula que impacto directo en su frente

-diré a tu favor que aun conservas este tino – se soba el chichón que se ha producido

-no, antes tenia uno mejor pero…- se toca el parche, aun al dormir nunca se lo quita, no le gusta dejar al descubierto esa herida- no se puede tener todo en esta vida- hace un intento de sonrisa que no engaña a Vivian

-la vida en la mar ha de ser muy dura para una pequeña insolente – trata de llegar al la cara pero una mano la detiene

-el tiempo cambia a la gente Gelb, mucho mas la vida como pirata… me ha hecho fuerte- se levanta para cambiarse

-no me importa lo que pueda hacer el mar a la gente, para mi sigues siendo la misma Betty que no puede pronunciar el Francés- por fin la capitana sonríe de verdad, tantos años y Vivian sigue viéndola como una niña.

-te sorprendería los idiomas que se hablar- ya vestida, Betty y Vivian salen a la cubierta donde encuentra en un lado a Kirpal y Ayahu practicando su extraño baile-pelea, mas lejos esta Shego encendiendo y apagando las llamas de sus manos, tratando de darle forma y luego lanzándola al mar y cuando lo hace Raspail recoge los pescados hervidos por el calor del fuego.- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Perros que hacen!

- entrenamos capitana- contesta Ayahu que sigue parada de manos

-bueno yo técnicamente estoy pescando- Raspail es el único que no esta practicando sus habilidades de combate

- ¿y se puede saber la razón de su entrenamiento?- pregunta Vivian

- entrenamos por que padre mono y padre zorro pelear y nosotros proteger a joya maldita que ser calabaza. Esperamos una horda de monos malos que tratar arrancar nuestras cabezas- contesta la morena que se impulsa con las manos para dar una vuelta y caer de pie

-… ¿los piratas suelen drogarse mucho?- Vivian voltea a ver a su amiga

-jajaja de todos Ayahu es la mas sana- siempre con sus hiervas curativas y el poder de su mente- lo que dijo es cierto, estamos esperando la llegada de alguna maldición del mono

-¿y calabaza esta maldita por un zorro?- Vivian no lo cree

-difícil de digerir pero es verdad, por eso te dije que no podías quedarte aquí- Betty no quería que su Gelb saliera lastimada por culpa de un mono

-no creas que soy una inútil, yo también he cambiado en estos años- con el pasar del tiempo Vivian ha mejorado sus habilidades al igual que Betty

.- ¿enserio?- Ayahu lanza una patada que detiene a escasos centímetros de la cara de la rubia- no pareces muy habilidosa

-Ayahu no la compares con nosotros, ella tiene habilidades muy diferentes a las nuestras- dice enojada la capitana- disculpa Gelb pero es costumbre en este barco que los veteranos prueben a los nuevos

-no importa- se asusto un poco, creyó que enserio le daría una patada- ella me toma como una mas del grupo

-pero no lo eres, en cuanto pasemos por Italia te dejamos en el primer puerto que…- una mirada de cachorrito es lanzada, sus azules ojos como el mar se clavan en su ojo, lo sabia no puede contra ella- tenemos que discutirlo

-y si yo le pongo ojitos pizpiretos ¿también me cumple mis deseos? - Ayahu pone una linda mirada y todos incluyendo a Shego y Raspail que han llegado como los chismosos que son se ríen de la capitana

-largense a entrenar, culos fofos- toma la mano de Vivian y sube de nuevo a su habitación- esos tontos… como se les ocurre – cierra la puerta y camina hacia adentro pero es detenida por una tibia mano

- Betty yo no tengo pensado dejarte ir otra vez

-no es que quieras, mi forma de vida es muy peligrosa, puedes morir en cualquier momento y…

-¿a ti te importa morir?

-para nada pero…- Betty conoce muy bien su trabajo, es peligroso y no cualquiera dura como pirata por tanto tiempo, sabe que algún día morirá a manos de algún bastardo o tragada por el mar

- entonces a mi tampoco me importa- se abraza a la morena. Es una sensación que las invade, un extraño placer que es reconfortante… que las hace recordar viejos tiempos

- Gelb esto no es un juego… si tu mueres… yo… - lentamente mira a la rubia delante suyo, sus facciones se han estilizado con la edad, ya no es la pequeña niña de coletas y ojos enormes, es toda una mujer con el cabello largo, sedoso y unos ojos que siguen grandes pero que cautivan aun mas.

-desde que te fuiste no dejo de pensar en ti, si estarás bien, si no te han matado… cuando volverás. Pero al final me decidí a buscarte- se muerde los labios- si me separas de ti de nuevo… yo realmente moriré

-no digas tonterías Vivian, tu mereces una vida mejor- Betty da la vuelta, no se siente tan valiente como para enfrentar esos zafiros, se recuesta en su cama

-¿la vida a la cual renegaste es la mejor para mi?- Betty queda en silencio, cierra su ojo y toca su parche con la mano al hacerlo su cara transmite agonía, arrepentimiento, como si la herida fuera reciente- crees que estar encerrada entre esas paredes ¿es lo mejor para mi? Vivir como todas las demás ¿es mejor para mi?- con decisión que se va transformando en enojo camina hasta quedar enfrente de Betty que ve con asombro a la mujer delante suyo, ¿desde cuando su Gelb es tan decidida y testaruda? Al final Vivian se lanza directo a la cama aprisionando a Betty entre sus piernas- ¿crees que estar lejos de ti es lo mejor para mi?

-ehm yo… tu… labios…- Vivian sonríe al comprobar que Betty sigue teniendo la vieja costumbre de mirar sus labios

-¿Qué? ¿Estos labios?- Vivian muerde sus labios dejando a la capitana sin aliento, extrañamente se siente caliente… muy caliente

-Gelb yo…- Betty es silenciada por ese par de labios que nunca puede dejar de mirar, una textura suave y calida la cual secretamente ansiaba volver a sentir inunda la morena que por instinto busca mas abriendo la boca y dando paso a la lengua de su Gelb

Una cosa lleva a la otra, las manos recorren la piel que por años desearon tocar, palpar, rasguñar. El sentirse fundir en un rito de pasión del cual nunca pensaron que conocían los paso. Llegada la noche Betty mira hacia el techo, en su pecho reposa la mujer que siempre quiso y teme por su seguridad. Tiene pensado dejarla en el primer Galeón que encuentre cuando siente una brisa helada que la lleva en sueños a un claro en el bosque uno que se le hace conocido

-¿padre zorro?- pregunta la morena volteando hacia todos lados

-Beatriz ¿Cómo has estado?- el imponente zorro estaba a espaldas suyas, ella voltea asustada y lo mira con algo de enojo

-el regalo que me diste creo que lo tendré que rechazar- dice cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué?- el zorro se deja caer sobre sus patas, acostándose en la fresca hierva

-porque no la puedo cuidar, es mucha responsabilidad

-Beatriz… desde cuando el miedo controla tu vida- el zorro conoce a la chica delante de el, sabe donde le duele

-miedo… ¿yo?- se queda pensativa unos instantes, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de debatir lo antes dicho, pero al no encontrarla solo suspira de resignación- debí de pedir que me devolvieras el ojo

-lo pensé pero el traerla a ella seria de mas ayuda

-¿a que se refiere?- Betty se acerca al zorro que la ve y ella juraría que el zorro le sonrió

-la batalla que les espera será dura y necesitaran toda la ayuda posible…

-momento, como espera que humanos comunes y corrientes como yo y mi tripulación pelemos con un mono gigante o cualquier espíritu mono que nos aseche

-es por eso que necesitaran ayuda- el zorro blanco se alza obligando a Betty a mirar hacia arriba- navega al suroeste durante 10 días, al onceavo encontraras un archipiélago, desembarca y quédate en el, será perfecto para la batalla

-como ordene, solo iré al oriente por la medicina de Shego y…

-¡tienes que irte ya!- retumba la voz del zorro, asustando a Betty- en las islas encontraras una planta como esta- extiende su pata para mostrar una hierva café con flores naranjas- que la mastique todos los días y el mareo desaparecerá.

- y Vivian ¿en que nos ayudara?- pregunta la morena agarrando la hierva que el padre zorro le ofreció

-no conoces de lo que es capas esa mujer- otra sonrisa- ella es la única capaz de librarte "demonio del mar negro"- con su nariz toca el pecho de Betty, justo en el corazón haciendo brillar su cuerpo- que los espíritus los protejan

-pero…- un hoyo negro se abre debajo de ella cayendo por el

-ya es hora Beatriz, recuerda… viaja al suroeste

-haaaa- Betty brinca desde su cama haciendo caer a la rubia

-¿Qué sucede?- Vivian se levanta algo mareada

-un sueño…solo un sueño- Betty lleva su mano a su cara y nota la hierva que tiene entre las manos-… ¿no fue un sueño?

-capitana ¿estamos bajo ataque?- Ayahu llega tocando la puerta que esta con llave- ¿tiro la puerta?

- ¡no! – gritan las dos mujeres desde dentro, cubriéndose con las sabanas

-… ok… entonces me voy- Ayahu presiente algo- solo recuerden no gritar mucho

- y tu solo largate…- recuerda las palabras del padre zorro- no espera, Ayahu despierta a todos, tengo algo que comunicarles

-a la orden capitana- 15 minutos mas tarde todos están en la cubierta

-¿que diablos quieres Betty?- gruñe una adormilada furia

-hace una hora que por fin pude ir a la cama, ¿Qué es tan importante?- pregunta Kim tallándose los ojos

-llevas mas de 20 horas con los ojos cerrados, de que te quejas- Raspail frota su cabeza

-es muy desgastante el meditar

-bueno a callar- todos voltean a ver a la capitana- primero toma esto- lanza la hierba a Shego- mastica las flores, te ayudaran con los mareos

-… nos despertaste a todos para ver como le das una planta a Shego?- Kirpal parece enojado

-no, los desperté por que quiero cambiar el rumbo

-¿a donde? – preguntan todos

-al suroeste- señala Betty

-… ¡¡y para eso nos despiertas!!!- enojada Shego se va hacia su habitación arrastrando a una somnolienta calabaza

-bien, ya oyeron chicos a cambiar el rumbo- Satoshi empuja a los Wegos que se multiplican y ayudan con las velas

-espero que el zorro blanco sepa lo que hace…- comenta Vivian dando un bostezo

-el… ¿hablo con tigo?- Betty parece desconcentrada

-algo así- dice con una sonrisilla- y ahora… ¿en donde nos quedamos? – toma a la morena de la camisa y tira hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios

-tal vez si regresamos a la cama me acuerde

-jeje pues que estamos esperando- las dos salen corriendo a la habitación

-si, váyanse y déjenos a nosotros con el trabajo…- bufa Kirpal moviendo el timón

-no te enojes Kirpis, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste tan feliz a la capitana?- dice Ayahu bostezando

-nunca- contesta mirando las estrellas, la mejor forma que conoce para dirigir el barco

-los espíritus quieran y esto sea para bien- Satoshi se une a la conversación

-tu siempre tan desconfiado- Ayahu lanza un brazo por sus hombros- vive mas relajado

-tengo que entrenar a la joya maldita y a dos demonios, no tengo el privilegio de relajarme

-como digas- Kirpal termina de redirigir el navío- bien, ahora me voy a dormir

-si, buenas noches chicos- Ayahu se queda sola, es su turno de guardia-… algo inmenso se acerca… el viento me lo dice…

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin!!! Actualice el ff. Disculpen la tardanza pero atravesé un bloqueo mental. Estuve todo este tiempo viendo las 3 páginas que tenia ya escritas sin saber como continuar la historia hasta que las borre y comencé de cero jejejeje.

Espero les guste este capitulo, después de tanto tiempo sin actualiza. Pronto veremos un poco mas de los poderes del consejo y también una mirada al entrenamiento de Kim. Nos vemos


End file.
